


Happy Wife, Happy Life

by AlaskanFFA



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskanFFA/pseuds/AlaskanFFA
Summary: What happens when a man realizes his wife likes fat guys and he isn't one? Why, he fulfills her dreams!(Weight gain/feedism kink. Don't like? Don't read. Everybody has their own kinks and fetishes, so don't knock mine.)This is an original work, all similarities to real or fictional people are pure coincidence.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Chris had gone with his friend and coworker, Jack, to a local pub for lunch. He absentmindedly pushed around his fries and let out a sigh. Jack huffed, wiping his hands on a napkin and took a drink of his beer.

“Alright, enough of this mopey shit. What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“I don't believe any woman when they say it, and I don't believe you. Come on, man. You’ve been in a funk lately. Is everything okay?”

“Honestly? Everything is great. Work is going better than I could hope for. Married life is fantastic, and Amy is great.” Chris and Amy had been married for a year and a half, after meeting and dating through college. He had proposed their senior year and married the next.

“So why the long face?”

“If I tell you, I’m going to sound insane.”

“Hit me. We’re all a little crazy here.”

“I feel like Amy doesn’t find me attractive. We went from being like rabid, horny rabbits for the last five years to just me being a horny rabbit. She doesn’t initiate anything with me, yet she’s always a willing participant. But she doesn’t jump me anymore as I walk through the door.”

“So you’re complaining that your wife eagerly has sex with you whenever you want?’

“Yes! Whenever I want. But not her.” Jack narrows his eyes in a thoughtful look and regards his friend. They had been friends since middle school and were practically brothers at this point. 

“Alright, I have a theory. Now, hear me out on this one.” Jacks said, leaning forward. “What’s the difference since you married Amy? Beyond the whole sex thing.”

“Uh…I cut my hair?”

“You lost weight. You went from a “husky” guy to a slim and trimmed jock.”

“Because I wanted to look good for her at our wedding! And I’ve tried to keep it off for her instead of letting myself go.”

“Did she ever ask you to do that though?”

“No. But she didn’t need to. Who would want to marry a fat ass?”

“Hey, don’t knock preferences.” Jack replied, scoffing at Chris, genuine irritation passing over his face.

“Wait. Are you-”

“Yes.” Jack sighed, rubbing his hands on his face. “Yeah, I’m a chubby chaser. It’s not something I advertise because it’s a normal thing. It’s no different than preferring a tall blonde, or a short redhead.”

“I’m kinda surprised you never told me that.”

“Like I said, it’s natural to me. It honestly never seemed like something I needed to share. Besides, all of my past girlfriends haven't been supermodel thin.” Chris thought back, and all of the girls had been on the curvier side. No one made it a big deal and Chris honestly never noticed enough to comment on it. 

“Yeah, I guess. I never noticed.”

“Because you were head over heels for Amy. Look, I could be wrong. But nothing else makes sense.”

“So what? Do I ask her if she wants me fat? Out of the blue, over dinner?”

“No, you idiot. Unless you want her to feel like a freak. It’s not like people with our preferences are exactly supported. No, what you should do is go to dinner and watch her. As you walk in, as your eyes scan the room, does hers linger on the chubby guys? As you eat, does she focus on that? If you push your limits, does she get excited?”

“That sounds kinda weird, man. I don’t know.”

“Hey, you asked. If you want to find out without making a big deal, try it. If she doesn't react, then it’s something else, and maybe it’s time you sit her down and have a grown up talk. But if she does… I think I’m right. You married a chubby chaser and lost weight. Which is a nightmare for people like us.”

“I think you’re crazy.” Chris said, putting his napkin on his plate. Their hour was drawing to an end, and they had a short walk back to the office. He stood, and Jack followed suit.

“I don’t deny it. I’m also kinda freaky.” Jack replied with a grin. They both left money for the bill plus a tip on the table and waved at Wendy, their usual waitress, on the way out.

Back at work, they separated to their desks, but Chris kept thinking about their conversation. He had gained weight during college - a lot of people do - and Amy had never made it clear she was turned off. Honestly, they never had as much sex as their senior year. Also his highest weight. But also sex was a great stress reliever and sometimes the only time they could catch a break to be together between classes and work. Once he had proposed, and they graduated, he had begun to cut back and lost the fifty pounds he had gained. It was only in the past six months he hit his most defined state and maintained it. He didn’t have a six pack, but had a modest four. 

Jack was normally right on things - whether it be betting on football or hockey games, to gauging fishing spots, or playing poker. So Chris was inclined to believe him. But this was weird… wasn’t it? How could someone be attracted to that?

Only one way to find out.

Chris checked to see if anyone was watching and pulled out his cell phone. 

_Hey, want to go out for dinner?_

_Sure! I can throw the chicken in the fridge for tomorrow. What were you thinking?_

_How about that buffet downtown? The chinese food one_

_Yeah, sounds good_

_Sweet. I’ve been hungry all day._

Chris added, chewing on his lip. He wasn’t hungry, but would have to pull it off. He waited for her reply, going from instant response to a few minutes.

_Well, a buffet is perfect then. Gtg, about to show a house. Love you._

_Love you too. See you at home_ He turned off the screen and set his phone down, before looking back at it. Surely, if his best friend and possibly his wife were chubby chasers, the internet probably had several of them. Right? 

He picked his phone back up and with one last glance around, he pulled up an internet page and turned on incognito mode. In the search bar he typed “chubby chaser”. The top result was a wikipedia article that defined the term. “Chubby chaser means anyone attracted to fat people”. He scrolled though and didn’t see anything of use, or at least anything that pertained to him. Back in the general results, and clicked on a Playboy article that stated “Why is it so hard to imagine fat people having sex or falling in love?. Breezing over the article, he saw several new terms - fat admirers, fat fetishism. He startled at some of his coworkers laughing as they walked by, chatting about their kids’ soccer teams. With a sigh, he turned off his phone and went back to work, trying to clear his mind. Besides, that kind of search was probably best left for somewhere more private. 

_-_-_-_

“Amy? I’m home.” He called, entering their 3-bedroom house. He set down his briefcase and shrugged off his jacket before off in search of his wife. He found her watering her plants in the kitchen.

“Hey, babe. How was work?”

“Good, got some decent headway on a project. How about you?”

“Good! I showed a couple houses and I think I sold one for sure. I’ll be ready to go in a couple minutes.”

“That’s great! Killing it as always. Want to take your car? It’ll fit easier in downtown.”

“No problem.” She smiled and finished up her last plant before joining him in the entrance way. They left the house, Chris leaving his jacket behind. It was a warm evening, and his work shirt was enough to keep him warm. They drove downtown, keeping an easy chatter going and as they got nearer, Chris felt ... nervous. He watched the restaurant, looking at the diners as Amy seamlessly parallel parked. This was either going to clue him into a hidden part of his wife, or he’ll just look like he pigged out. He got out of the car and held the door for Amy, making sure no one was driving by.

He kept an eye on her as they walked in, a sign telling them to sit themselves. Amy scanned the room once, but her eyes went back to the left, where a large man and his partner sat. Her mouth upticked. Chris felt his mouth go dry as she led them to a table nearby.

“This okay?” She asked, already half sitting down. Chris pushed in her chair and sat across from her, the surprisingly heavy metal chair scraping on the floor.

“Perfect.” A waitress came by and asked them if they needed menus or were going for the buffet. She explained it was all you can eat and to stack their plates on the table edge and they’ll pick them up as they go by. She took their drink orders and left. 

“You never drink coke this late.” True, Chris had given up that habit months ago when he really got serious about trimming down and staying that way. 

“Well, coke and chinese go together. Plus I might as well make the most out of my cheat meal. Ready?”

“Sure.” Amy cast another look at the large man, before getting up. Had he not been paying attention, he would never have noticed, it was that quick. Chris took a deep breath and followed her. He grabbed the dinner sized plate and got some salad. Amy looked at his plate and he watched carefully, noting her slightly disappointed gaze. 

They moved down the line and he poured ranch over his salad, basically drenching it. She quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. She picked up her usual favorites - mongolian beef, rice and egg drop soup. Chris stuck with his favorites, albeit in larger amounts. Lo mein noodles, sweet and sour chicken. Rice. Crab rangoons. He carried his plate back to their table and sat down, not sure how he was going to fit all of this inside of him, thankful he didn’t eat all of his lunch earlier. 

“Hungry?” Amy asked, eyeing his plate.

“Yeah, I didn’t really get full at lunch. And I didn’t have any snacks, either.” They both dug in, keeping a conversation going about the latest movie news from their favorite directors and series, but he noted that Amy was looking at the other man occasionally. With renewed vigor, he cleaned his plate and leaned back, rubbing his stomach. Had he been eating normally, he would stop here. But he wasn’t tonight. With a heavy sigh, he stacked his plate on hers and stood up. Her head whipped to him so fast, he could swear she got whiplash. Her eyes lingered on his stomach, slightly bloated from his meal before going up to his eyes.

“Still hungry?”

“Yeah, want anything?’

“Uh, I’ll go with you.” He led her back in line and handed her a plate, the ceramic warm from the heat lamps. This time he skipped the salad bar and went back to the cooked food. He loaded his plate with more of his favorites, but threw on some other stuff that looked good. Amy followed, not filling her plate entirely, as her attention was on his.

As they get back, the waitress is there picking up their plates and dropping off a refill of coke for him and water for her. He sits down, eyeing his plate. He wasn’t sure how he was planning on fitting all of it in him, but figured he would do his best. This time around, Amy’s glances to the fat man were less frequent, her attention focused on Chris. He got about halfway through the plate, before putting his fork down and taking a drink of coke, although he regretted that decision immediately. Pausing for a breath, he let his eyes wander over the decorations and his thoughts drift while Amy got up and excused herself to the restroom.

Watching his wife, Jack’s comment about having a skinny partner was a nightmare to people like him and Amy came to mind. Then this must feel like a dream come true to her. He shifted in his seat, trying in vain to make more room in his stomach. No luck. With a sigh, he picked up his fork and began to eat again, Amy reappearing not long after that. 

Finally he finished his plate, and burped, leaning back. His stomach was definitely bloated now, pushing out from his body. Amy hadn’t finished her plate yet, as she was unprepared to match his appetite. Chris looked at her plate and almost as if he could hear Jake cheering him on, he leaned forward.

“Are you finished?” The question seemed to break her out of a trance of looking at his stomach. 

“Yeah, I am stuffed. You?”

“Still kinda hungry. I also don't want to waste it too.” He gave her plate a pointed look that she followed before she caught his drift. She pushed her plate to him, startling him with her eagerness. He looked at her, and noticed her pupils were dilated and focused on him.

She might actually be turned on. He thought to himself, with some disbelief. He began to finish off her plate, taking his time. Finally he stacked her plate on top of his and leaned back again, letting out a hiss. He could say with 100% honesty that he had never been this full in his life.

“Ready for dessert? They have soft serve or cheesecake.” Amy asked, her voice breaking slightly in an uncharacteristic unconfident tone. 

Not more food. He thought, groaning. But aloud, he said “Yeah. I could go for ice cream.” She stood up immediately and told him she’d go get them some. He closed his eyes, and rubbed circles on the side of his very full stomach. He heard her sit back down, and opened his eyes to a very large bowl of ice cream in front of him and cheesecake for her. She had put chocolate sauce and sprinkles on his, and several maraschino cherries.

“I remember you liking those.” He hadn’t eaten a maraschino cherry since college, but he did like them. 

“I do, thanks.” He began to eat once again, happy that the ice cream went down smoothly. As he cleaned his bowl, he saw her put down her fork on her plate of half-eaten cheesecake. His final test, he thought. He could either make her night or break it. 

“You full?” She asked, propping her chin on her hand. 

“Definitely. I probably should have skipped dessert, but it looked really good. Tasted good too. How about you?”

“The cheesecake was good, but if I thought I was full before I am definitely now. I can’t even think about finishing it. I probably should have grabbed a smaller piece so it wouldn’t go to waste.” Is this foreplay? It feels like foreplay. Chris thought, trying to figure out if he would burst if he ate the remainder of her dessert.

“Pass it here. Can’t let it go to waste. Plus it does look good.” She passed him the plate, her pupils blown out and her lips parted slightly. With labored breaths, he finished off the slice and pushed his fist to his mouth to stifle a burp. His stomach was incredibly full and sat like a brick. The waitress dropped off the check with a smile at the pair, a knowing gleam in her eye, and Amy went up and settled the bill, leaving Chris to try to relax. She came back with two fortune cookies.

“I’m not sure if I should give you yours. You might pop.” She joked, sitting on the edge of the seat.

“You may be right. I’ll have to wait until later.”

“I’ll save them for when we get home. You ready?” She asked, slipping the cookies inside of her purse. 

“I think so.” He gingerly stood up, feeling lethargic and a bit nauseous. He slowly followed her to the car, his gut pushed out, straining his shirt just a bit. He holds her door before walking around to his side, leaning slightly on her car. With the door open, he eyes the seat and decides to push it back, before folding his six foot frame into the car. As they ride home, Amy keeps up the conversation, not noticing that Chris is dozing in and out of a food coma. Once home, he kicks off his shoes and bee-lines for the couch, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his overshirt on the way. He yanks his tanktop up from where it was tucked in his pants. Amy watches, amused, as he lowers himself to lay on the couch, his head propped up on the arm.

“I think I ate too much.”

“Maybe just a bit.” She said, following him. She was carrying the two cookies. She set them down on the coffee table and surveyed the seating options. She could move his feet and sit there. Or she could have him shift around and sit closer to his head. 

“Hey, scoot down.” He let out a whine but scooted his body down and lifted himself up until she had enough room to slide underneath his head. She helped guide him back down until his head was on her thighs. Her hands weaved into his hair and she began to rub his scalp, causing a content sigh to fall from his lips. One of her hands drifted to his stomach and she rubbed the side of his stomach. 

“That feels good. Really good.” He sighed happily, closing his eyes. 

What felt like only a few minutes later, he woke up to see Amy watching the tv. His stomach felt less tight, but it still looked full and bloated. She noticed him stirring and pulled her hand off of his stomach, angling it to his back. 

“Hey, you. Feeling better?”

“Yeah. I think some of the food finally digested. Sorry for passing out on you.” He said, sitting up, only struggling slightly. “Time for the fortunes?” He asked, scooting forward until he could grab them without leaning too much on his full stomach. He gave her the first pick and they both opened the wrappers and broke the cookie.

Amy pulled out the paper and smiled. In blue writing, it stated “Your wish will soon come true”. I hope so. She folded it and slipped it into her pant pocket, wanting to hang on the wish and the possibility. Unaware of her, Chris opened his and caught the crumbs. As he ate his, he read the tiny slip "Find release from your cares, have a good time”. He choked on the cookie and Amy reached over and patted his back. He slipped the fortune inside his pocket and took a deep breath, clearing his airways from cookie crumbs.

“Sorry, went down the wrong pipe.”

“What did yours say?”

“Uh, some drivel about being the most handsome man on Earth.”

“How interesting. Mine called me the most beautiful woman on Earth.”

“What luck then that we married. Our children will be gorgeous.” She laughed and crawled over to him. She straddled his lap, pushing into him and his still full belly. He leaned back into the couch to try to afford his poor stomach more room, and she shifted, letting her body hover over him. She began to kiss his jaw, nipping here and there, with every time her teeth touched his skin he shivered.

“What do you say about heading to the bedroom and practicing for those babies?” Immediately he felt himself flush and his length harden, never needing much more than his wife saying those words to get him ready. With that final reaction to the night and his feast, the proverbial lightbulb went off. He realized Jake was right - she was actually turned on by this. This was the first time she’d initiated sex in months. 

“Fuck, yes. Let’s go.” He growled grabbing her. With renewed energy he stood up with her legs around his waist (his stomach curving into the space between their bodies, a perfect fit) and his hands supporting her ass. She kept her lips on his neck and he kneaded her rear end through her jeans. He pushed the door to their bedroom open with his foot and gently laid her on the bed.

She laid on top of the duvet, hungrily watching him as he pulled off his shirt and shed his pants. He helped her slip out of her blouse and pants, clothes pooling at the foot of the king sized bed. He crawled on top of the bed as she scooted back, following her until her head hit the pillows. He kissed her, pushing his body into hers. After a moment, he couldn’t stand the uncomfortable feeling and leaned onto an elbow, his body rolling off to the side so there wasn’t any pressure on his stomach. 

“I think we need to swap places if you want to keep going. I’m still a little full.” She grinned and pushed him over, seamlessly rolling on top of him, years of practice making them move in sync. She positioned herself on his hips and smiled mischievously down at him.

“So what you’re saying is, I’m in control.”

“You always are.”

“Mhm. Well, somehow you’re still over dressed.” She said, running her fingers along the band of his boxers, pushed low on his hips and with the other hand tugged at his tank top, which was riding up his abdomen. He leaned forward slightly and she peeled the thin cotton over him. Bracing her weight on one knee, she pulled the boxers down with his help and slipped them off, his dick finally free and curving up towards his body, precum leaking from the tip.

“Aren’t you over dressed now?” He asked, running his hands on her lace underwear. With a coy smirk, she reached behind her back with one hand and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts fall and bounce. While he was entranced with watching her in her naked glory, she ran her hands up his sides and down his chest and stomach, resting her hands on his stomach. He watched her get lost in her own thoughts for a minute, rubbing her hands on his stomach and sides. He didn’t want to say anything and make her feel weird, but seeing her this into him made him resolve to keep eating. I’ll go slow. Maybe a few pounds here and there. Get a small dad bod going before the dad part.

All the time, she was thinking how great he would look back at his highest weight from college when he weighed 230, a slow climb from his 190 in freshman year.

Then after he proposed and they graduated, he began to slim down and build muscle. Which Amy was okay with. After all she loved him. But she was sad to see his fluff go, and be replaced with hard muscle. As all of her friends told her how lucky she was to be married to a muscled, trim 185lb hunk all she could think about was that she wanted her chubby boyfriend back. Sometimes it felt like her thoughts bordered on cheating on Chris, when she had to imagine him fat to help her get off occasionally. It felt strange to be attracted to Chris’ personality yet equally un-attracted to his physical body. 

Gone was her guy who would try new beers at the brewery, eat her attempts at baking and spend time relaxing with her, binging Star Wars on a lazy night. Not to mention the taco runs at 2am. Now he kept to a strict and clean diet and spent hours at the gym, some nights coming home with enough time to shower before falling into bed. So yes, Chris was hot. But not _her_ type of hot.

She never mentioned it because her previous boyfriend had reacted badly and made her feel like a freak. And it wasn't her place to demand him to change - or not change. He never requested that from her, even when she added 10 pounds to her frame since they got married. Then again all that weight seemed to settle in her chest and ass, both of which Chris was attracted to.

But tonight watching him gorge himself until he had a belly was the hottest thing she had seen in awhile, it felt like rain after a year of drought. So fucking cheesy, Amy. But all she knew was that she needed him.

She looked up from his stomach to see him watching her. Not wanting to voice her thoughts and break the bubble that she desperately needed to stay intact, she slipped out of her underwear and ground her hips into his, brushing her body against his hard length. He let out a strangled groan and he brought his hands to her hips. He helped guide himself inside of her, letting her choose how slowly to take him, although it was a little easier with just how slick she was from being turned on. Holding her still, he let out a groan until he could get himself under control and not end their fun too early. He helped her set a pace and kept his hands loose on her hips, occasionally helping her drive deeper to elicit a pleased moan from her. 

She leaned down and kissed him deeply, one arm braced on the bed, the other kneading the side of his stomach. She was fully into her fantasy of fucking Chris with a full belly at 230...240...250...275...300.

She climaxed at that thought gasping from the pleasure and her eyes rolling back. Chris grabbed her hips and quickly drove up into her, climaxing soon after her. They both lay in a sweaty heap on the bed, breathing deeply. The sound of their panting was interrupted by a sudden hiccup from Chris. They both startled and looked at each other before Chris hiccuped again. He got up in between their laughs and his hiccups, heading to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the dishwasher and opened the refrigerator, pulling out the pitcher of water and enjoying the cool air on his flushed skin. As he drank, he turned off the lights and checked the front door before going back to bed, bringing the glass with him. 

His hiccups successfully subdued, he crawled into bed next to Amy and pulled her flush against him. She let out a happy sigh and they both quickly fell asleep, exhausted from their baby making practice.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Chris examined his body in the mirror as the shower heated up. He still looked a little bloated, but it was substantially better than last night. Unless you knew, it was unnoticeable. But he noted that he was definitely hungry, more so than yesterday morning. 

Spurned on by the idea of breakfast, he quickly stepped into the shower and considered last night. He loved Amy, and would do anything short of cutting off a limb for her. Even then he might consider it if it was his non-dominant hand.

So what if she liked a few pounds on him? He could finally stop eating chicken and go back to steak. And carbs. And dessert. And soda.

He really wasn't cut out for diets. 

Shutting off the water and grabbing a towel, he quickly wrapped it around his waist before carefully stepping out onto the tile. He walked back into the room to see Amy awake and on her phone, her face cast in blue light.

"Early day?" He asked, her eyes still on the screen.

"Yeah, I have some paperwork I have to do before I meet a client. Just trying to get myself moving." 

"If I had more time, I could entice you." Her eyes raked over him as he got dressed, gauging his stomach. She felt a twinge of sadness at the idea that last night was a one time occurrence, an epic cheat meal for Chris. Then the guilt also crept in, asking why couldn't she be happy with how he was? 

"I'm sure you could. But since you can’t, I just get to sleep in more." Tossing her phone to the side, she pulled the duvet closer and snuggled in, giving Chris a cheeky little grin. 

"Lucky. At least it's Friday." He groused, tugging at the edge of the blanket, trying to pull it down as he walked around the bed to the closet. Her vice-like grip kept it firmly tucked under her chin and he gave up, knowing she would fight him to the death before she gave up an inch of that blanket. Years of cold nights taught him that.

"Do you want to do anything this weekend?" She asked, her voice light and happy with her victory.

"I have to mow the lawn before we grow a jungle large enough to rival the Amazon. Past that I'm not sure. What did you have in mind?" He replied, picking through his clothes.

"A barbecue? We haven't had one in a while. We could invite Jack, my sister and her husband. A few others. Nothing major."

"Yeah, that sounds good. As long as we can do burgers. I'm tired of fucking chicken." Amy's head lifted, the hard won blanket slipping off of her shoulders as she looked at him. He was facing the closet mirror, buttoning his work shirt. 

"But we're having chicken tonight?" Her voice squeaked from the shock of hearing those words.'That was the only coherent thought I could come up with?' Amy thought to herself, as her brain tried to process her husband's declaration. 

"That's okay. But I think I want to loosen my diet. Eating dinner reminded me how bland chicken is. And steamed vegetables.” Finishing the last button, he looked at her and shrugged, trying desperately to seem nonchalant while his heart thudded behind his ribs, the harsh morning light making last night seem like a fever dream.

"Oh, thank the Lord. Now I can cook good food again." With an exasperated - but satisfied - theatrical sigh she flopped back down onto her back and gave him a grin. Her mind was racing ahead, thinking of all the food she could cook for him.

"Uh huh. Nothing crazy, but yeah. I think I've deprived us enough."

"You know what? It was deprivation. I’m glad you noticed.” She said, her smile letting him know she was only kidding. “But I was happy to support you.”

He walked over, dressed now, his hair still drying. Leaning down, he kissed her and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Bye, babe. I'll leave the coffee on for you."

"Have a good day."

"You too." Chris called, heading to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard with the cereal and made a face. Nothing seemed good enough to sate the emptiness, but he grabbed a couple granola bars and started the coffee maker. He always got up with enough time to make coffee, check his stocks and the news. He had always been the early bird who ate the worm while Amy was more of the late cat that ate the full and fat bird. 

So she claimed.

He finished the bars and coffee and grabbed his water bottle from the fridge. After grabbing his briefcase and jacket from his usual spot, he started the 30 minute commute to work. Grabbing everything with practiced ease, he slid out of his car and started the trek to the office building from the car lot, walking by the senior firm members who all had parking spots closer to the building while juniors like him parked farther away. At least the trek counts as cardio.

Jack slid up next to him at the main entrance and looked at him with an eyebrow cocked. Unbidden, Chris' neck flushed and Jack gave him a smirk, looking too much like the cheshire cat.

"Was I right? I was, wasn't I? Goddammit, I love being right."

"Yeah, yeah. We all know you get off on it."

"Sh, sh, shhh. Let me enjoy the moment. So sweet." 

"Get a room, weirdo." They both chuckled, and headed to their desks. Chris stopped him before they split ways. "Oh hey, you up for a barbecue this weekend?"

"A bona-fide barbie-cue? Or just healthy food?" Jack asked, wrinkling his nose. He really hated eating salads.

"Bona-fide. "

"Text me the deets. Do I get a plus one?"

"Uh, sure? Since when do you need a plus one?"

"I'll tell you later.” Jack called, walking away. Chris just shook his head and sat down at his desk. He turned on his computer and checked his phone messages while it booted up. 

He worked for a large marketing firm and handled several large contracts. The firm had been started by a father and son duo, and the son, Jason Michaelson, is now the CEO. The patriarch was retired and enjoying Cabo. 

He liked working here, his boss was a nice guy who rewarded effort and frequently donated to local kids sports and organizations. He believed in helping others with his money. Plus Jason was a big guy. He had the gut that older men in their fifties had, one created by decades of good home cooking and beers. He also catered lunch for the office once a month. Chris had abstained because of his diet for a few months, but was eager for the next time. So what if he softened up a bit, his work environment wouldn't bat an eye.

_Nothing crazy. I just enjoy good food..._

The morning passed quickly, and about an hour before lunch Jason's assistant appeared at his desk with a smile.

"Hey Chris. Jason wanted to know if you had a minute."

"Of course."

"Perfect. Head on up and I'll go grab Jack."

"Ah, okay. " Chris furrowed his brow but headed to the elevator. Going up to the fifth floor, he approached the door to Jason's office carefully. He knocked and a voice called him in.

"Chris! Happy Friday! Any plans this weekend?" The booming voice of Jason Michaelson called, a slight Southern drawl left over from the years as a youth growing up in Texas.

"The usual. Mowing, chores, honey-to-do’s. Do you have any grand plans?"

"No, and I am very happy about that. My wife is making her casserole and I have a DVR full of football waiting for me." Jason was cut off from recounting the Dallas Cowboys’ latest game by Jack entering. His assistant smiled, and firmly shut the heavy oak door. Jack settled into the chair next to Chris and gave him a curious but worried look.

Jason caught the look and let out a booming laugh, his belly shaking. "Relax, boys. You're not in trouble. Actually, quite the opposite. I've kept my eye on you two. For being relatively new hires compared to the rest of us old boys, you have proved your worth ten fold." He paused, eyeing the pair while tapping a pen on his palm. They had both applied to the same position, but had equally met the requirements. Jason had made the decision to hire both of them, knowing that in a couple of years, some of his senior advisors would begin the process of stepping down for retirement. In that short time, they both had proven to be great workers independently, but they excelled when they could feed off of each other. They were young, but had shown incredible commitment to their responsibilities. He took a stabilizing breath and watched as the two held their own.

"Which is why I am promoting both of you to senior advisors. You'll each get an office on the fourth floor and both manage a team. Jack, I would like to see you take over our international accounts and oversee their activity. It will require international travel, but I am confident you can handle that.

"Chris, I want you to handle more of our nationwide accounts, with a few long term ones staying with their original advisers until you can make those connections. Some traveling will be required, but it'll all be stateside. 

"Now, I'll be honest. Some of the higher ups are nervous about promoting you. Not because of your work ethic, but because of your age and time here. But my father knew when to take risks, and so do I. These promotions will have more responsibilities, but I hope the payoff is worth it." He passed them each a folder with their names embossed in gold on the front, with their prospective new titles. "These will have the job descriptions, responsibilities and all the benefits. Take the weekend, think about it. Talk to your partners, talk to each other, and consider it. No shame if you want to refuse it."

"Thank you, sir. The consideration is a huge honor." Chris said, breaking out of the shock.

"Thank you. This is… beyond my wildest dreams. " Jack said, sincerity clear in his voice.

"Like I said, I think you both are the kind of people my company needs. My father would have loved having you both here." Jason said, giving them the highest compliment he knew to give. They ended their meeting, with Chris and Jack promising to let Jason know at 8 AM Monday. His secretary smiled at them as they walked out, knowing that they had feared the worst. It was one of the perks of her job.

They kept quiet until they entered the stairwell, forgoing the elevator. As soon as the door shut, Jack let out a whoop.

"FUCK YEAH!" Jack leapt and sank into a fist pump. "All those long nights, overtime and weekends paid off. I can't believe it." He opened the folder and looked over the papers without actually reading anything, the sheer excitement short wiring his brain.

"I know, I know. This is … everything we've worked towards." Their excited chatter continued until they reached the second floor. "Hey, let's not mention this until the barbecue this weekend. I want to surprise everyone, especially Amy." Amy's sister and her husband also knew Jack and the group frequently hung out, so everyone would be thrilled to see their work pay off.

Chris briefly wondered how things could be going so well for him, finding his stroke of good luck almost too good to be true. So when was the bubble going to pop? Chris shook himself and tried to match Jack's enthusiasm.

"For sure. I can't wait. Let's go to Harry's." They both slipped the files into their briefcases and slipped back under their respective desks. They met on the sidewalk and walked down to their usual lunch spot.

"Hiya, boys. Grab any table." Wendy called, waving at them. They picked out a bar high table near a window and Wendy quickly appeared. "The usual?" Meaning a burger and a beer for Jack, chicken wrap and light beer for Chris; the meals balancing out the alcohol.

"Actually, I think I'll do a cheeseburger and whatever IPA you have on tap. " 

"Sure, no problem. I'll be right back with those beers." She said, smiling at her usual customers. 

"So cheeseburger, huh?"

"I'm not actively trying to gain, but decided that relaxing my diet wouldn't be the end of the world."

"That's probably the best way to do it. Did you talk to Amy?"

"Uh…. No? Not exactly. " Jack made a displeased noise, but was interrupted by Wendy dropping off their beers and gave them a smile, but lingered on Jack. Chris took a good look at Wendy. She was a beautiful woman, curvy bordering on the chubby side, but walked with confidence. "Enough about Amy and me. Why haven't you ever moved on Wendy?"

"Uh… well, you know…" Jack floundered, looking flustered.

"Hey, chill. I was just curious. "

"Yeah, I know. It's uh… just that I like my women a little… thicker."

"Thicker with two c's?" At this point, Chris was just messing with Jack, watching him squirm.

"Sure, why not. Let's swiftly change the subject. " Chris grinned at his discomfort, thoroughly enjoying this since Jack was hardly ever phased. Wendy was great, their limited conversations between orders were always fun and interesting. Maybe in another life, Chris would have asked her out.

"So, the weather is nice." He said, hiding a mischievous grin.

"Oh, fuck off. Look, you need to talk to Amy. It's not easy liking people the way we like them. It's not comfortable to talk about, ya know?"

"Then why would I want to make Amy feel weird? Besides, it feels weird to call her out. She obviously wasn't comfortable enough to tell me and we're married." Chris said, genuine frustration leaking from his voice.

"I get that. But I'm just saying, try to see it from the other side." Their conversation was cut short by Wendy dropping off their food. Another group sat nearby, ending their conversation. They switched to work and talked about their promotions, weighing the options. After they got done, they slipped money under their plates, waved to Wendy and headed back to work. 

"Look, I think you should talk to Amy. But I'm not going to insert myself into it and embarrass all of us."

"I get that, and I will."

"As for Wendy, she is beautiful. Her sense of humor is amazing and I enjoy seeing her everyday. But she’s not quite my type and I don’t want to string her along if I’m not fully into her. Plus if it goes badly, we'll have to find a new lunch spot."

"That would be unfortunate. Especially since that burger was really good.” Jack barked out a laugh and shoved Chris’ shoulder. 

“Careful, man. You were always a foodie and spent a year depriving yourself. A lot of people go overboard.”

“I’ll be okay.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chris pulled into the driveway, ready for the weekend. The rest of the day had gone smoothly, and no one seemed to hint that they knew of their promotions. The news would probably cause some waves, since Jack and Chris were still juniors. But they had been grinding non-stop since they started. Picking up the trouble clients, overflow work and pulling the long hours. It was nice to see his work finally paying off.

“Amy! I’m home.”

“Just in time, dinner is done!” She yelled, her voice coming from their kitchen. He slipped off his shoes and nudged them under the bench. He peeled off his jacket and made his way to Amy.

“What are we having?”

“Cordon bleu and strawberry spinach salad.”

“Sounds perfect. We should eat outside, it's a nice evening.” He suggested, looking out their back patio door. The evening sun hung low in the sky, casting everything in an orange-ish glow. 

“Sounds great to me. I took my laptop out earlier to work even though I spent most of that time napping. Want to grab our drinks and cutlery and I’ll load up the plates?”

“On it. Tea okay?”

“Yeah.” He filled up two cups with ice and threw in some lemon slices. Grabbing the glasses and tea pitcher he went outside and set them on their patio table, stopping to light the citronella candle on the table to help keep the bugs from descending on them. Going back inside for forks and knives, napkins, he decided to grab the sugar too. It's been awhile since he had sweet tea, but decided to just enjoy it, stamping down the habit to count out the calories he needed to burn. 

He walked out as Amy set down two plates. He passed her her fork and knife along with a napkin before sitting down. He looked at his plate and was pleased to see heavily breaded chicken with oozing cheese and ham over the top. And her strawberry spinach salad was a summer staple in their house, even though it sounded like a weird mix. 

“Thanks for cooking. I always hope I’ll get home early enough to help, but the interstate traffic always has other plans.”

“No worries, love. I don’t mind. Besides, usually I’m finishing up offers as everything cooks. The perks of being able to go home at four.” She usually left her office at 4:00 every day, and made up the time by working on Saturday mornings to cater to any working families that couldn’t swing her normal hours. It was one of the reasons she was successful in her field. 

“Well, I’ll do the dishes.”

“I won’t say no to that. How does Saturday at five sound for the barbeque? We’ll have to go shopping once I get off.”

“Five sounds good. Jack said he was free whenever. Oh, and I told him he could bring a friend.”

“That works, since I told Adam he could bring a friend too.” Chris smiled and finished his last bite. Adam was one of their friends from college and worked at the loan office where Amy usually ran her house offers through. He had been dating his girlfriend for about half a year now and seemed to be taking it seriously. 

“That was really good, thanks babe. I think this is the only way to eat chicken - breaded and with cheese.”

“There’s a small one left if you’re still hungry. I hate to keep it since we’ll probably forget about it before it goes bad.”

“That’s true.” He paused, gauging how full he was. He really wasn’t eager to get to the point of feeling sick again. “Alright, I’ll do it for you.”

“Thanks! And it’s one less container to wash.” She called after him as he disappeared into the house. She took another drink from her glass and turned her face towards the warm sun. Closing her eyes, she listened as Chris opened the sliding door and sat back down at the table. She hated that she pushed him into eating extra, but he did seem okay with it. She would really need to be careful to not force him into anything, and tame the monster that finally got a taste last night.

But she did make a mental note to pick up more snack foods at the store tomorrow. Then it’ll be up to him whether or not he eats the snacks, clearing her conscience, right?


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, toss me a beer!” Chris yelled at Jack, who was rummaging around in the cooler on their patio. Chris was manning the grill while all their guests were mingling around and chatting. Jack pulled out two beers and broke the caps off as he walked over. 

“Here ya’ go.”

“Thanks. That really hits the spot.” The day had been a hot one, and the heat was lingering into the evening. He took another swig before opening the grill to flip the burgers again. “So how long have you been dating Jessica?” Jake had shown up with his date on his arm, and easily introduced her into the group. She was a bigger girl and Chris recalled their conversation about Wendy. While Wendy was chubby, Jessica was fat. She was probably in the higher 200’s or lower 300’s. But she was beautiful. She walked with confidence and showed no signs of shyness around six strangers, let alone five strangers that were all fit. Jake and Jessica made a great pair, they each had the same humor and seemed to share the same hobbies.

“Probably a couple weeks now, we’ve kept it light. But figured I would bring her around and see how she meshes with the group. I think having Adam's girlfriend here too helps, since she's still new to the group.”

“So far everyone is getting along great. Jessica seems really relaxed.”

“Yeah, she is. She’s also confident, which is hella attractive.” Chris glanced across the lawn where Amy was talking to the group, easy pulling Jessica into the conversation. Jessica laughed at something, and Amy glanced his way with a smile. She excused herself and came meandering over, pausing to pick a dandelion. She blew it out as she drew near, taking a good look at her husband. 

“Hi boys. How’s dinner coming along?” She leaned into Chris and ran her arms around his waist. His stomach had finally returned to normal this morning, returning to his two thirds of a six pack. Maybe they looked less cut, but he didn’t spend that much time looking in the mirror.

“Great. It should be ready in five minutes. How’s everyone getting along?”

“Everyone is having fun. Jessica is really great. She was recounting some of her clients from the salon. I don't know how she puts up with some people.”

“Very true. My favorite ones are when they request a certain cut or color, then get pissed when what they want doesn’t look good. Mind blowing.” Jake said, chuckling as he looked at Jessica, who caught his eye with a wink.

“I prefer to just let the stylist work her magic. Life is simpler that way. I’m going to start bringing out the sides. Want me to bring you the platter?”

“Please.” Chris said, while he started shutting off the heat. Jake followed Amy inside the house, offering to help before reemerging with the platter. As Chris stacked the burgers and hotdogs, the others started moving towards the food. 

After a few minutes all of the sides and fixings were on the table and everyone was seated. Chris grabbed a burger and filed his plate high with potato salad and chips. 

“So, you’re finally off the diet?” Tom, Amy’s brother-in-law said.

“Yeah. I’m not looking to do a bodybuilding competition, so why should I eat like I am?”

“Careful, marriage weight will start piling on.” Kacey, Amys’ sister, said while casting a side eye to her husband's dad-bod. 

“I’m not worried. I’d rather focus on my job and my family than hitting the gym. If I gain a few pounds because of it, so what?” Chris said, shrugging. Amy smiled at him. “Speaking of jobs, myself and Jack will be plenty of busy soon.”

“Why? A new project?” Amy asked, shaking salt and pepper onto her potato salad. 

“Yeah, sort of. If you count becoming senior advisors a new project.” The table went silent before erupting into cheers. Amy leaned over and kissed him with a smile.

“Great job, guys! This is exciting!” Tom cheered, toasting them with his beer.

“Way to go! You must’ve made quite the impression.” Kacey exclaimed, clapping her hands.

“So what are you guys doing now?” Adam asked as soon as the cheers died down.

“Well, I’m in charge of the nationwide accounts, and Jack is now the international accounts manager.”

“Wow, that’s probably a dream come true for you Jack.” Adam said, looking over at him.

“Yeah! I’ve always liked traveling and now I get to do it as my job.” Chris glanced at Jessica and saw a frown pass on her face before being smoothed away. The rest of the evening passed with excited chatter as everyone caught up. Chris kept an eye on her the rest of dinner, noting that she was a little more quiet than she was earlier. After everyone finished eating, Amy and Kacey began clearing the table while everyone was in the midst of arguing over what was the better sport: football, hockey or soccer.

"So Chris ate a lot." Kacey said, trying to act casual as she rinsed off plates inside the kitchen. Amy looked at her older sister, seeing through her act. Chris had had two plates, but pretty much everyone had seconds of something. 

"And? lf I recall, you had extra macaroni salad too." Amy felt her shackles rise and questioned why she was getting this irritated. Kacey let out a sigh and stopped packaging up the macaroni. 

"All I'm saying is, next thing you know, your husband is 50 lbs heavier and wears tighty-whities."

"That's kinda shallow don't you think? Tom works hard for your family and if he relaxes a bit, well, he deserves that. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just miss his old body." Kacey sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Then you're going to be really unhappy in 50 years when you're both old, wrinkly and look nothing like your wedding photos."

"Jeez, a little grouchy today?"

"Sorry. I just don't see Chris easing off his diet as anything special. I'm not worried about what he looks like." She all but growled, packing up the extra sides and shoving them into the fridge a little too forceful.

"I’m sorry, I know better. It's not my business. I guess I'm just envious of your guys' easy relationship. Once I had a kid, I just keep missing the old days."

"What about you going back to work? Maybe not full time? Get back in the routine. Candace is almost three, she'll be okay."

"I know. It's been a source of some contention between Tom and I. His mom was a stay at home mom - I mean, it was her dream. And she was -is- amazing at it. But that's not me. Tom always wanted that for his kids, and I guess we never talked about it." Kacey let out a self-deprecating laugh and threw the towel she was ringing into the counter. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to whine."

"Hey, it's fine." Amy pulled her into a hug, her irritation easing at her sister's obvious unhappiness, and pulled back to look at her sister. "I’m here, okay? And we'll find a solution like we always do. Let's talk more tomorrow when Candace goes down for a nap."

"Okay, thanks. And I'm sorry for butting in on you and Chris. He's a great guy and deserves to relax a bit."

"All's forgotten and forgiven. Help me carry out dessert before they start throwing punches." With a shared smile, Kacey grabs the plates and Amy picks up a coconut cream pie. Store bought, but with extra whip cream and some added chocolate shavings to look homemade. Sometimes she baked, sometimes she didn't. Today she definitely spent her efforts on the dinner sides, and figured a store bought pie was just fine.

The two sisters walked out on deck as Chris was finishing his argument for why hockey was the best sport. 

"Look, all I'm saying is the time that the NFL wastes on timeouts is filled with people talking, whereas the NHL actually uses that for playing. You get basically an average of 11 minutes a week of play time, squeezed in between retired players reminiscing about playing football instead of three hours a week of actual ice time in hockey. Football is all about the eating, the drinking and the tailgating. Hockey is about the sport." Chris said, waving his hand like an Italian mafioso at the word sport.

"But the eating, drinking and tailgating is the best part! Besides, as an American you have to like football. " Tom tosses back, looking slightly offended. He takes his football seriously, apparently. 

"And that's the root cause. It's basically a cult at this point." Adam chimes in, a supporter of soccer. "Besides, hockey is like Nascar. No one watches for the event, they watch for fights and crashes." Chris and Tom gaped at him, and opened their mouths to start in, a common enemy found.

"Oh-kay, time out. Let's all agree that everyone is wrong. It's pie time and I don't want my dessert ruined by arguing." Amy said, enough joking in her voice to soften the very obvious warning. Chris mouthed sorry to her over the others' heads. She mouthed back "You're so right".

He winked at her before taking a plate with a piece from Kacey and passing it down the table. Amy took the last piece and walked around the table to her spot next to Chris.

"Fun conversation?" She asked lowly while the others began talking about concerts coming to town.

"Oh yeah. It was me and Jack in team hockey, Adam in soccer, Tom and Sarah in football."

"What about Jessica?" 

"She, uh, was quiet. I think she was in the football camp, but I'm not sure."

"Hmm. She was really chatty before. Maybe she takes football seriously and didn't like having such unpatriotic people at the table.” Amy said, a smile on her lips. It faded as Chris frowned and shook his head.

"No, I think it's something else. I'll tell you later." He leaned over for a quick kiss before taking another bite of pie. Amy got half way through the piece since she cut them all pretty big. Licking her fork clean, she passed her plate to Chris who took it with a happy smile. She caught Kacey's eyes and raised her eyebrow, but Kacey just smiled and held up her hands in a peacekeeping motion. 

Amy shoved down the tidal wave of irritation and took a deep breath and focused back on the table’s conversation. From the corner of her eye, she watched Chris clean off her slice and lean back in the chair with a pleased smile, hands folded over his stomach. She was drawn away from her oogling by Adam making the highly controversial statement that you should abstain from live concerts because the musicians always butchered their music.

The table erupted in good-hearted arguing and some good old fashioned name calling.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“See you later!” Chris called while shutting the front door, Jack and Jessica heading to his SUV. Jack was the last to go as usual, Chris having to practically shove him out of the door. With a glance to the wall clock - 9:45 - he locked the door and headed to the kitchen where Amy was finishing up the dishes and wiping the counters down.

“There, our peace and quiet is back.”

“What, no more arguing about hockey? I thought Tom was going to start throwing punches.”

“Ha, me too. I forgot how fanatical he is about football. Especially his Steelers.” He said, grinning at the image of Tom earlier. He picked up a towel and leaned against the counter, drying glasses as Amy passed them to him. “So what was up with you and Kacey?”

“Uh-uh. I want to know about Jessica first.”

“Alright, alright.” Slinging the towel over his shoulder, and angling his body towards Amy he filled her in on his observations earlier, starting with her expression at Jack’s comment about traveling. “So I don’t think they’re going to do the long-distance thing.”

“Shit, that sucks. Jack seemed really into her too.” Amy had always admired Jack’s taste in women - he was so open with his preferences and always acted as if it was normal. She also loved that the friend group was seemingly okay with it too. No one batted an eye at the women he had brought around. Well, at least not publicly. Kacey probably had her own opinions, Amy thought, her irritation spiking for a moment. 

“I know. He seemed really happy. I haven’t seen him date anyone in a few months. I just hope they can talk and work it out.” Amy nodded in agreement, washing the soap from her hands and drying them off on Chris since the towel was still on his shoulder.

“Hey!”

“Water won't hurt you.”

“How do you know? Sugar always melts with water.”

“Are you saying you're so sweet you’re sugar?”

“Yeah.” He said, raising an eyebrow at her in a “Duh” expression.

“Well then…” She walks the few steps to the fridge and pulls out two of those single serve pie slices in plastic clam shells. “I guess you don’t need more sugar.” Chris’ eyes widened a bit, his face freezing slightly. Suddenly nervous and questioning herself, she set them down and chewed on her lip.

“When did you even get those?” He asked, his voice even and not betraying anything. 

“You were picking up the buns. Plus they looked good. But it’s probably too much for tonight.” She said, feeling incredibly stupid for even bringing them out. Chris had eaten plenty - more than his usual but definitely to the edge of him being comfortable. It wasn’t her place to force him this way. Especially since he still wanted to remain fit.

Chris, sensing her nerves, squashed down the small voice warning him that he had already had enough, dammit. He really didn’t need another slice of pie on top of his one and a half earlier. But he hated seeing how fragile she looked, and knowing that something so simple as eating pie would make her happy. 

_One extra piece really won't make me gain thirty pounds. It probably won't even make me gain two. Besides, it’s been hours since I ate the coconut cream pie, I can definitely eat one more piece._ He rationalized in his head, arguing down his fit self.

“Now, just hold up one minute there, sweet cheeks. What kind of pie is it?” He said, stopping her movement to the fridge.

“Uh… turtle pie and peanut butter. They both looked good, but Tom is allergic to nuts so I went with the coconut cream for dinner.” She said, her voice up-ticking with nervous energy. 

“Well, don't just stand there, crazy. Take those babies to the couch and I’ll grab the spoons. Let’s go watch some TV.” With a flourish, he pulled the towel off of his shoulder and threw it on the counter. He caught her grin as he turned to the utensil drawer and pulled out two spoons. “It’s just pie. You can work out later.” He murmured quietly to himself, the habits built in the past two years trying to keep up the good fight against his desire to make his wife happy.

He shut the drawer and hit the light switch on his way out. Amy was already cross legged on the couch, the pies on the table and remote in hand. 

“What should we watch? And what pie do you want?” She asked as he settled into the couch. 

“How about Brooklyn 99? And I guess I’ll take the … peanut butter.” He snagged the two containers and passed her the turtle, knowing she wasn’t a huge fan of peanut butter. She pressed play and they both settled back into the cushions, opening the noisy plastic and digging in. As Chris slid some of the silky filling into his mouth and it hit his tongue, he let out a low moan. Surprised at himself, he shifted his eyes to Amy, but she was busy watching the TV, seemingly oblivious to his primal pleasure. 

_Geez, Chris. It’s pie, not sex._ He thought to himself, embarrassment slightly coloring his cheeks. It’s just been a while since he had something this good. _And it’s fucking amazing pie._ He took another bite, careful to keep quiet and turned his attention back to the screen, where Doug Judy was serenading Rosa.

Amy was struggling to keep her eyes on the screen and off of Chris. His moan had sent her body into overdrive, and it took every shred of self-restraint to not attack him then and there, pie be damned. And it was really good pie too. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye and saw a pink flush on his cheeks. From pleasure or embarrassment? Did it even matter?

She shifted her hips, bewildered at her own reaction. Setting down her pie on the coffee table, she tried to calm herself down. Then again … they had maintained their love life even in marriage. Sure she had initiated it less, but Chris was always on and part of her pleasure derived from pleasing him. It was more than just the physical act for her. It was emotional, it was an act of service and a way to show how much she loved him. In college they each had taken one of the Love Language tests on one of their anniversaries. She scored high in acts of service and quality time; while he scored higher in physical touch and acts of service. Even now, he had inched his legs closer to hers to seek out the contact. 

In the past two years, she had had to find different ways to flower him with love since baking and cooking treats were off limits. So she found healthy, low carb meals to make and focused on keeping everything in order, knowing he relaxed better in an organized environment than a chaotic one. She kept the chaos contained to her office, and barred him from entering. 

She shifted closer to him, his arm moving to let her snuggle into his side. His container rested on the coffee table, him finishing it while she had drifted off. At the end of the episode, she noticed him eyeing what was left of the turtle pie. She hadn’t wanted to finish it, the sweetness a little too much this late into the night. And a tiny part of her wanted him to eat it, too.

“You can have it if you want. It was a little too rich for me - I knew I should have grabbed the lemon meringue.” She said, her voice seeming too loud to her own ears. Chris turned to gauge her, his eyes searching hers.

“I had a lot to eat these past couple of days. I noticed Kacey earlier too.” With a sigh, Amy leaned forward and paused the show, knowing that the pie distraction wouldn't last for long.

“Yeah.” She leaned onto her elbows and turned her head to the side so she could see him. His hand rested on her back, his fingers drawing circles on her exposed skin. “She had some bullshit warning in the kitchen about letting you eat that much. As if I’m going to restrict you like a five year old.”

“I figured it was coming. She seemed a little peeved at Tom when he grabbed his fourth hamburger, and surprised that I was going off-diet.”

“Well, she’s wrong. There’s nothing wrong with Tom and there’s certainly nothing wrong with you changing what you eat. It’s none of her business anyway.” She said, a little too forceful. A smile tugged at his mouth, knowing that Kacey had poked the wasp nest and stirred it up real good. To be honest, Kacey really only began to like him once he trimmed down. Only their first anniversary, after years of dating her sister and a year of marriage, had she announced he was a good match for her. Before that she never made that much of an effort to hide her belief that Amy was above him. 

He also thought it was ironic that someone so caught up in looks married a guy who had earned his dad bod award on their first pregnancy, and was happy in his state of life. Maybe it was immature of him to think that way. 

“Maybe there’s something more going on?” He offered, knowing people only lashed out at others when something was wrong personally. Amy cast him a look that confirmed his suspicion before she nodded.

“Yeah, they are. Kacey is itching to go back to work, but Tom wants her to stay home.”

“That’s rough. Hopefully they can reach a middle ground; the two of them are good together and they are great parents.”

“I know. I think it’s all gotten to Kacey and she’s missing the “glory days” of being newlyweds. She is going to call me tomorrow so I can try to help her talk about it.”

“I’m glad we covered that topic when we got married.” Chris said, his hand inching up her back more, rubbing wider circles into her muscles. His father had gifted them an early wedding present - ten counseling sessions with a couple’s therapist. He had sat them both down to explain his reasoning. It wasn’t that he thought they needed it, but he knew that many couples breezed over the big issues in the excitement of getting to know each other. And sure enough, they had butted heads over certain topics. But the therapist helped cool them off and taught them how to have beneficial conversations instead of just yelling. 

Yet somehow all three of them had missed the topic of what they both physically needed. 

“I know. Remind me to bake your dad a cake next time we see him.” She said, reaching back to squeeze his thigh.

“As long as I get a piece, sure. Now, speaking about pieces - pass me the pie.”

“You sure? I mean- I’m fine with you eating it. I just don't want you to feel bad about Kacey’s stupid opinion.” She said, stumbling over herself. Maybe he should bring up the topic of Thursday night… or he could just ignore it for longer, unwilling to rock the boat. Also completely disregarding the therapists’ advice all those months ago about being open. 

“Of course I’m sure. Besides, I’ll still be hitting the gym. I want to retain my strength even if I’m going to loosen up a bit.” Without a word, she passed him the leftover pie, once again about halfway gone. “Thanks.” She nodded, and pressed play again, leaning back into him. He loaded his fork with the pie, making sure to take a piece with some caramel and pecans on top. Once again, unbidden, he let out a moan - this one quieter, more of a sigh. He felt Amy jolt, and noticed she clamped her thighs together.

 _'What a kinky lady…_ Before he could second guess himself, he ate another piece, moaning a little louder this time, fighting a shit-eating grin. He set the container down on the couch arm and pressed his hand on his stomach. He was feeling full again, but he could easily finish the turtle pie. 

Well, as soon as he’s done playing it up.

He rubbed the top of his stomach, breathing more forcibly than what he actually needed to. Amy was giving his hand her full attention, working her lip in her mouth as she watched him seemingly soothe a stomach ache.

“I probably shouldn’t have eaten it. I’m definitely feeling full again.’

“Um… well. At least it won’t sit in the fridge and tempt me in the morning.” She said, her brain misfiring. “I can rub your stomach if you want?” She asked, her hand twitching in her lap. He nodded and pulled his hand away, reaching for the last third of the pie. Her hand pressed gently into his stomach and she began to rub small circles on his shirt. Her touch was light, almost reverent, as she kept up the circles. He shoved another bite in his mouth before leaning forward and pulling his shirt off with his hand, Amy moving forward with him and helping the material slide off of him. He settled back and gave her a smile, shrugging slightly. She gave him a smile back before turning her head to the TV, her hand back on his stomach. This time her slightly cool hand was pressing into his warm skin, sending goosebumps up his arms. 

He looked down as he took his second to last bite and noted that his stomach was pushing out, but not nearly as obscene as it was Thursday. With the last bite in his mouth, he set the empty container and fork down, stretching out. 

His attention was hardly on the show- Jake was up to some shenanigans with Charles. He tilted his head back and focused on her hand, his own beginning to rub circles into her hip in synchrony with her. He sensed the light change and opened his eyes to see the TV off and her looking at him, chewing on her lip.

“Ready to head to bed?” Her answer was to stand up and sweep up the containers, disappearing into the dark kitchen while he lifted himself out of the couch, grunting as the food shifted inside him and the pressure settled differently. She met him at the hallway to their bedroom and he pulled his head down for a kiss before pushing her into the wall, a photo frame getting knocked askew.

Her hands splayed across his stomach, the swell lessened slightly while he was standing. She kneaded her knuckles into him, trying to gauge if anything from Thursday had stuck, sending a wish skyward that some of the pie he ate tonight would be there in the morning. Finally breaking to take a deep breath, he released her and followed her into the dark bedroom. He shed the rest of his clothes as he walked, hopping to try and pull his socks off. In front of him, Amy pulled off her shirt and pants before climbing on the bed. 

He eagerly followed her onto the bed, diving between her legs, telling himself that the pie had been VERY worth it. They fell into the sheets together with heated moans, her hands constantly on his stomach.

Afterwards, Chris had flopped on his side, turned towards her, succumbing to the sugar crash. She laid next to him, staring at the ceiling, still wired from the night. Chris’ breath steadied out, mixing with the sound of the ceiling fan as she considered the topic of her sister.

Kacey had always been one of the people telling Amy how lucky she was, with Chris being so fit. Her approval of him skyrocketed as they neared the wedding, with Chris seemingly reaching a “level 8” to match Amy’s level that Kacey had declared, raising Chris from a “level 4”. She had tried to tell her sister about her preferences since then as her libido began to wane, but Kacey was always nagging about Tom and gloating about her ex boyfriends she followed on Facebook who got fat once they stopped playing sports. Still, the comments never bugged her as much as tonight did.

Maybe it's because it was about Chris more specifically this time. Amy never put much stock in “levels”, and had always brushed off her sister’s high school-esque ratings. But this was a more direct jab at the mere thought of Chris gaining back his weight. She always took offense to comments made about him. Even when her dad commented on his shaggy, surfer-boy hair the first time she brought him home, asking when the next Beach Boys' reunion concert was or if he just needed the number to a good barber. Chris had just laughed the comment off while she stewed on it all night. 

She loved him fiercely and even though she knew he could stand up on his own, she hated the idea that he had to do it at all. Especially over something as stupid as his physical appearance. But tonight felt different.

She opened her eyes as the epiphany hit. 

Of course she reacted that way. This was a gift that Chris was giving her, albeit unknowingly. And when Kacey commented on it, it felt like she was ripping that gift to shreds and stomping all over it. Chris had worked hard to get to where he was, and the fact that he was easing off, even a little, felt like Christmas, her Birthday and Valentines day rolled into one. It was the greatest gift he could give her.

She turned on her side, facing Chris, a peaceful expression on his face. She carefully scooted closer, touching him wherever she could - feet, calves, legs, arms. He smiled gently in his sleep and threw one arm over her, pulling her closer. 

"Thank you, love." She whispered, barely making any sound. She tucked her head into his neck and closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of their fabric softener and his sweat, a smile gracing her lips. She slipped into sleep quickly, landing in her usual dreamworld where Chris was delectably fatter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter, but still good! Hope you enjoy it!

Sunday had passed by in a blur, with him and Amy reading over his new work contract over a healthy serving of sugary cereal and full fat milk. He had decided to accept the offer, although he still wanted to talk to Jack. As much as he could do the job without his friend, he’d feel better if he was beside him.

Amy had disappeared into her office in the afternoon, gently shutting her door, while she talked to Kacey on speaker. Chris had decided to head to the gym out of habit, poking his head into her office to let her know. She offered him a smile and mimed shooting herself while Kacey was complaining about daycare costs.

 _Headed to the gym. Want to join?_ Hitting enter on the text to Jack, he slipped inside of his car and hooked up his bluetooth, selecting a Mumford & Sons playlist. 

_Already here, burning off steam and that pie from yesterday._ Chris sighed, a sinking feeling in his stomach that Jack and Jessica were no more. Shifting into reverse, he started the fifteen minute drive to the local 24-hour fitness center. He swiped his key card and nodded a greeting to the desk attendant and made his way to the locker rooms. After quickly changing into his workout gear, he paused to look at himself in the mirror, lifting up his tank top. The lighting was unflattering, even on him, but he did notice he had less defined abs.

They were hardly noticeable, actually. 

He waited for the panic to set in but he was pleased when he didn’t have that reaction. He had finally come to terms that he was ready to change his body, the knowledge of Amy unwittingly supporting him easing the panic. 

Spinning the dial on his locker, he left the changing room and searched around the gym for Jack. He could hear a mix of people grunting and the low murmur of a soul cycle class in the background as he finally caught sight of his best friend on a weight bench.

Sighing to himself and the heavy workout ahead, he made his way over and quickly warmed up before offering to spot Jack. His friend had loaded the bench press bar nice and heavy, a glower plastered onto his face. 

Jack could be an amazingly happy-go-lucky guy, but he could get into moods where nothing but heavy rock music and micro-tearing his muscles could pull him out. Chris assumed the spotting position and worked with him through three sets, the storm cloud slowly passing as he strained to complete each rep. They swapped positions and Chris stuck to a lighter set, before they moved through the rest of their upper body circuit. Only when they had finished and were running around the indoor track to cool down, did Jack open up.

“Jessica and I are done. She broke up with me this morning.”

“This morning?”

“Yeah, I guess she thought about what I said - that I am accepting the promotion - and decided that she wouldn’t be interested in doing long distance with me. It’s not even really long distance! I checked the file - I’ll be gone once a quarter for a week at most. 

“Did she say why?”

“Not really. Just that she had no interest in that kind of schedule. But she had no problem offering to keep hooking up in the meantime.”

“That’s … confusing.”

“I know!” He exclaimed, switching to running backwards so he could look at Chris. “I told her no, that I didn’t want to keep getting attached if she would ghost me the first week I was gone. I don’t like stuff like that. I'm not in college anymore, I'm ready for… a family.” He flipped back around, shaking his head. Chris stopped at the water fountain, Jack having to turn back after realizing he was alone.

“Look, it happens. It’s better it happened now then a few months down the line. Maybe she’s had a bad experience with actual long distance relationships and doesn't want a repeat.” Chris offered, trying to soothe Jack’s raw feelings.

“I know, I know. It’s just - I was excited. She worked so well in the group and we shared so much in common. I was nervous bringing her around because I honestly liked her.” Jack said, raw hurt showing on his face and he blinked hard before looking away. 

“I’m sorry, buddy. There’s someone else out there that will support you. You just need to have a little faith.”

“Yeah, yeah. More fish in the sea and all that.” They resumed jogging, both comfortable enough in the silence. Chris knew Jack was still nursing a broken heart and didn’t want to keep talking about it. They finished up their last lap and headed back to the changing room. Jack stopped at the door and paused, turning to look back to the weights. “You know, I think I’ll go offer to help spot some people. You head out.”

“You sure? We can go do something. You can come over and hang out.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. You go have fun with the wifey before the 9-5 beckons. I’m good.”

“Alright, hit me up if you change your mind.” Jack slapped Chris on the back and walked away after giving him a smile that was a little too bright and forced. Shaking his head, he enters the humid locker rooms and snags a shower stall. Quickly washing off, he pats himself dry and fishes out his phone.

_Almost leaving. Want anything before I head home?_

_I’m STILL on the phone. If you want to pick up dinner? I honestly don’t care what, I just need food. You know what I like._

_Will do, m’lady. I’ll be home in 30, max._ He throws the gym provided towel in the laundry basket before grabbing his bag and heading out, his hair damp. He nods at Jack and a gym acquaintance before stepping out into the evening air, the breeze still warm on his bare arms and legs. 

He shuts his car door and pauses to think about the dinner options. Fast food would probably be the quickest versus trying to arrange pick up, but there were several options. But he knew that out of all the junk food, there was only one true favorite of their house. 

“Time to Live Más.” He carefully backed out and headed to the ‘Bell, glad to see the line wasn’t too long. He ended up ordering a burrito supreme and crunchy taco party pack, two mexican pizzas and, of course, two Baja blasts. He paid the cashier, ignoring the flirty smile she gave. _I wonder if she’ll smile at me when I weigh more._ The thought crossed his mind, making one corner of his mouth tick upwards as he pulled forward and accepted the bag, carefully setting the drink tray on the passenger seat. He should have been worried about how readily he accepted gaining weight, but he had always been a little chubby, especially when he was stressed. Besides, he really liked food. He was a foodie at heart, something that was born out of helping his grandmother cook Sunday meals. It only grew once he moved to a college town for university and started trying new things. 

Now that he was thinking about it, him and Amy had bonded over food quite a bit. They used to frequent all of the town beer festivals where she would be the DD while he had his fill of rich beers to his heart’s content. Taco Bell was also a major cornerstone, with them frequently making late night runs and eating the tacos on a random dark road while they would sit in the bed of his old beater truck. Rich spaghetti dinners cooked on a budget and her insistence he should finish off the pot so she didn't have to do more dishes. He probably should have caught on sooner that she was into chubby guys, but he was honestly relieved to find a girl that wouldn't nag him for eating unhealthy and order her own burger over a salad when they went out. Granted, he had eaten her fries most of the time. 

The short drive home was filled with him reminiscing about the “good old days” while also kicking himself for ever thinking he ever had to change for her, especially when she never asked. He carefully balanced his gym bag, the drinks, the taco bell bag and his phone while he climbed out of the car, shutting the door with his foot. He’s a one trip kind of guy. Thankfully, Amy knew this and was waiting in the open door as he walked up. Her eyes lit up when she saw the taco bag as she took the drinks from him.

“Great choice! It’s been too long.” She cooed at the drinks while he was left in the foyer to kick off his shoes and set down his gym bag. Shaking his head at her antics, he followed her into the dining room and placed the bag down on the table. She eagerly opened it and pulled everything out while he sat next to her. ”I’m starving, I hope you don't mind if I just eat the entire bag.”

“I think I got enough to satisfy us both, so no worries there. I figured the tried and true classics were a good choice.” She nodded her approval as she unwrapped a taco and bit into it, some lettuce and cheese falling out. He opted for one of the pizzas and squeezed some of the hot sauce onto it, chuckling at the quirky message on the front of the packet. He filled her in on Jack and Jessica, that yes they broke up and yes he was accepting the promotion. She filled him in on her sister and admitted their talk got nowhere. Kacey wanted to go back to work, but didn’t want to pay for daycare and didn’t want a nanny. Amy had offered the idea of her switching to working at home but Kacey only picked apart that plan. 

“So I just told her that maybe this big of an issue needed someone more trained than me. Which didn’t go down well either. So I basically wasted three hours listening to her complain about everything.”

“But she obviously needed it. You were nice to just let her go off. Maybe when she calms down and actually thinks about it, she’ll take a few of your suggestions.”

“You’re right. As usual.” She smiled at him, and squeezed his thigh under the table. They made various small talk as they finished eating, with Chris eating the lion’s share despite Amy claiming that she was ravenous. “You know I have a small stomach. A pizza, a taco and a burrito is plenty.” Leaving the other pizza, three tacos and three burritos to Chris. Which he ate, naturally.

“Good thing I didn’t pick up more tacos. They’d go soggy in the fridge.” He said, trying to lean back, and burping as he moved. She nodded in agreement and stood up, stretching before picking up the trash. “I could have gotten that.”

“Technically you cooked, so this is me doing the dishes.” Her sentence punctuated by the metal lid of the trash can closing. 

“Well, can’t break our agreement now. Want to go relax for a bit? I have a feeling this next week is going to be crazy.”

“Sure. We can go watch a movie in bed.” They had a smaller TV in the bedroom - one of their old TV’s from college that they hadn’t wanted to part with. Plus it made for some adventurous nights.

“That sounds perfect. You pick the movie.” He grabbed their drinks and headed into the room, tossing a couple extra pillows onto the bed. 

“Spaceballs or Bill & Ted?” She asked, holding up the two cases.

“Spaceballs? I haven’t watched that in ages.” She gave him one of her million watt smiles before loading the disk and hitting the lights. Curling into his open arm, they watched as the opening credits spoofed their other favorite series. It wasn’t until John Candy’s character ‘Barf’ came on scene that the lightbulb went off in Chris’ head. 

_I am either the world’s biggest idiot, or the blindest person._ He thought to himself as John Candy came onto screen, his belly straining the jumpsuit costume. They did own almost every movie of his, but Chris always assumed it was because Candy was a great actor (he was), but now he had the suspicion that he was Amy’s Hollywood crush. He excused himself to go to the bathroom, curiosity driving him to grab his phone. He used one hand to open up an internet page and search “John Candy’s weight’ while he flushed the clean toilet to cover his tracks. As he scrolled through a celebrity height and weight page he found that Candy was estimated at about 6’3” and 275 to 300lbs. Running the tap water, he splashed some on his face, the cool water helping clear his thoughts. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, wondering just what this new revelation meant.

Was that the size Amy liked? Is there a limit? Did she consider his old weight of 230 thin?

His head began to swim again with unanswered questions as he left the bathroom and settled back on the bed. Her arm snaking around his middle once more.

Only one question remained: what would it feel like to be that big?


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and Chris reported to Jason that Monday and officially accepted the promotions. From that moment on, the day passed into a blur of moving desks and being introduced to all the necessary people. It felt like Monday stretched into the rest of the week as they assumed the new responsibilities and sorted through client files.

Before Chris knew it, Jack knocked on his office door.

“Hey, it’s six. If we don’t leave now, we’ll never get out for the weekend.” Chris blew out a breath, his cheeks puffing out as he checked his phone. Add on the commute, he won’t be home until close to 7.

“Shit, yeah. Where did this week even go?”

“I have no clue. It’s surprising the guys before us could keep everything straight and in order.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Chris said, pausing between loading his briefcase with a few major files he wanted to spend more time on. “I can see why Jason ended up giving us an extra team member each.”

“Oh, for sure. I’m curious to see how many clients fell through the cracks.” Jack said, while looking around Chris’ office, still as bare as his. “We need to get Amy to paint something to hang up in our offices.”

“Good idea, I’m sure she’d be happy to.” They left the office, Chris shutting his office door behind him. He didn’t worry about locking his door - his desk and file cabinets were locked, but the office also had a good security system. They nodded goodbye to the night guard and headed outside. They made the now shorter walk to the senior parking spaces, promising to meet up over the weekend before Jack headed to Ontario for his first meeting internationally. 

Chris started his car, and dialed Amy. She picked up immediately.

“Hey, baby. On your way?”

“I am, sorry I’m late.” Chris said, some stress seeping through his voice. He hated running late, even if it was just being late to get home. He tugged at his tie, wanting to take his frustration out on something. 

“It’s fine, Chris. I was a little late with dinner anyway, so it all works out.” She said soothingly, and he could hear her shift the phone to the other hand. “But everything will be ready when you get home. I am actually proud of the meal.”

“Oh, really?” Chris asked, his stomach growling. He had opted to eat from the cafe inside the office and had only had a sandwich and an orange. “What are we having?” He asked, switching to bluetooth as he pulled out and turned right onto the street.

“It’s a surprise, silly. But I’ll have you know I’m pulling out a Pinot Grigio.”

“Oh, so something rich.”

“My lips are sealed, you’ll have to find out. Drive safe.”

“I will. See you in a bit.” He ended the call and let his phone automatically roll into his music. The tension in his shoulders lessened as he drove the familiar stretch of freeway until his exit, a steady mix of his music playing, probably too loud. 

He felt a stress headache begin to bloom and groaned, knowing it had only been a matter of time. The previous employee - a nice enough man named Chuck O’Donnell - had one serious case of short timer’s disease in the last few month’s leading to retirement. He was still at the company for a few more months, just until Chris could make those key connections with some of the bigger clients who had used Chuck for the past twenty years. Those were the files in his briefcase. If he could spend some time this weekend getting a feel for them, he would have a head start before the introductory meeting next week. 

Him being stressed wasn’t too bad, though. He worked better under pressure and a deadline, so he knew he could funnel this into something useful. Pulling onto his street, he slowed down for some kids playing late night street hockey and waved as he drove past. The neighborhood they had moved into was a nice suburban neighborhood with a blend of residents. They had young singles to older retirees; all backgrounds and ethnicities blended into one mixing pot. Amy was lucky enough to come across the house while checking in with new listings from other realtors when it was barely on the market for five minutes. It had needed some work, but it was worth the price and had room to grow into. It was also all one level, which made moving so much easier. 

He rolled into the driveway and shut off the car. Gathering all of his stuff, he made his way into the house, sadly noting that it was time to mow - again. Lawns were great, but he was tired of keeping the grass to HOA specs. The one downside to their utopia. Entering the house, several smells hit him at once, his stomach letting out another growl. Following his nose to the dining room, Amy smiled as he walked through the doorway. She was dressed in a silky black wrap dress that hugged her curves and she had her hair pulled up into a bun.

"Oh, wow! You really knocked it out of the park. Not to mention you look gorgeous." He said, giving her a lingering kiss before surveying the table. There was a large pot of fettuccine alfredo, French bread under a warm towel, a bowl of salad and a bottle of white wine with condensation sweating down the glass.

"Thanks! Everything is homemade- the pasta, the sauce, the bread." Chris looked at her, impressed at her skills.

"When did you learn how to make pasta?"

"A woman never reveals her secret.” Casting her a dubious look, he sat down and began to roll up his sleeves. She gave him an innocent smile as she leaned over the table to light some candles, the dress hitching up her rear. He slipped his hand over the lower flesh of her butt, the touch fleeting as she skirted away from him.

“Nuh uh. The food is going to get cold. There will be plenty of time for that later.” He groaned at the loss but took one last glance at her before looking back at the food.

“So, don’t kill me, but am I missing something? An anniversary?” She walked behind him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed the side of his face.

“Well, it’s the end of your first week as a senior advisor. I just have seen how hard you’ve been working this week and wanted to make something special for you.”

“I appreciate it. I feel really special and lucky to have an amazing wife like you.” He said, trying to lean in for another kiss but his stomach left out another pitiful growl. “I guess that will have to wait. I think my stomach is eating itself.” She laughed, releasing him and sat next to him. He reached for the wine and uncorked it, filling each of their glasses. They passed the food around until each of them had their plates loaded. 

Twirling the pasta onto his fork, he lifted it to his mouth and ate it, keenly aware of Amy watching him and waiting for his reaction. He let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes as he chewed the pasta, tasting the rich and creamy alfredo with subtle notes of garlic. 

“This is amazing. I don’t know how you did it, but I’m so happy you did.” He said, making Amy blush, as he swept up some sauce with the fresh bread. 

“Thank you. I need to tweak a few ingredients, but I think I got the sauce and bread down. There also may be a few practice loafs in the kitchen.” 

Amy catches him up on her work and clients, including the very adorable retirees who argue with each other over the ideal fridge placement in a kitchen.

“The husband insisted that it belonged next to a complete and open counter, but she would not budge. She insisted the fridge should go next to the stove, with only a sliver of counter between them.”

“Did they explain why?” He asked, finding himself invested in the story. He added more pasta to his now empty plate on autopilot and grabbed more bread. Amy grabbed the mixed salad and put some extra on her plate, with another bread slice.

“She explained that it was easier to have them together when cooking, because you could just pull the ingredients you needed straight from the fridge. He said that when taking stuff out of the fridge, an open counter was easier to have next to it.”

“They both have good points.”

“I know! But I think I found them the best compromise and I’m showing it tomorrow at seven.”

“What is it?”

“The fridge is next to the stove, but a full counter - with a butcher’s block top - is within one arms distance. The fridge is right next to the doorway leading to the dining room.”

“That sounds like a great solution! Easy cooking access and plenty of room to pull out food.” 

He ran her through his day, ending with asking her if she would be open to helping him and Jack furnish their offices.

“Hell yes! I’ve been waiting for the invitation to do just that. I love decorating.” He chuckled, smiling at her uncontained glee as she launched into color theory for a productive work environment. 

His fork scraped his empathy plate, startling him out of listening to Amy. He had cleared through enough food to feed him three times over. He ran a hand down his stomach and noted it was fighting for space in his shirt. 

Amy kept talking, albeit slower as she watched Chris realize he had eaten almost three large portions of pasta and plowed through a good chunk of the bread. She felt a thrill shoot up her spine, knowing that the sauce was made with butter, cream and cheese. The pasta alone accounted for 3,500 calories. She couldn’t even guess at the bread. While mentioning the benefits of blue on the subconscious, she watched his hand run along the curve of his swollen stomach, his shirt straining a bit at the buttons. 

After the fateful Thursday night and his subsequent abandonment of his diet, his appetite had increased, so by the time tonight was over, he should surpass what he had eaten at the restaurant.

She finished her thought on the color blue and tipped the pot towards her. There was probably a helping left.

“Think you can fit this inside of you? You know how much I hate leftovers. Plus you haven't seen the extra pasta in the fridge already.” He blew out a breath before tugging his shirt out of the tucked waistband.

“Hand it over. If I can’t move after, it’s your fault.”

“I’ll accept that. Besides, the dishes are done except for these. I made sure to wash up as I cooked. I’ll start loading the dishwasher while you finish.” She stood, and slid the last of the alfredo onto his plate. Taking the pot and her plate she walked into the kitchen. She had planned on Chris being too full, so she had wanted to make sure his main focus would be on eating.

The normal pang of guilt hit her, but she had given up control of the beast a few days ago, trusting Chris to stop her if she got too pushy. Keeping an eye on his back, she rinsed the dishes, slowly clearing the table until only Chris’ plate and their wine glasses were left. She tipped more wine into their glasses, finishing off the bottle as he took that last bite.

He leaned back, huffing as he undid his belt. 

“That was...urp… really good, Amy. Thank you.” He said, pressing a fist to his mouth to try and stifle a burp as the solid mass of pasta shifted in his stomach.

“You’re welcome. I hope I didn’t make you sick or too full.” _Liar, liar,_ she thought, resting her hands on his shoulders and rubbing her thumbs into the tight muscle.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t have eaten it if it wasn’t good. But I could probably sleep for at least a week.”

“Well, let’s get you up then.” She said, releasing his shoulders. She took his plate and loaded it to the dishwasher rack while keeping an eye on Chris. With a hand cradling his stomach he heaved himself up, pausing to steady himself on the table. Turning the light off, she walked back to him and grabbed their glasses, following his slow gait to the couch. She watched him carefully lower himself into the cushions with a wolfish grin, hiding it behind her glass. She lowered herself into the opposite end of the three seater couch, stretching her legs until they laid on his lap. She wanted to keep her attention on him and this was the best seat in the house. 

He leaned forward and grabbed the remote before flopping back, taking the pressure off of his stomach.

 _Sneaky, sneaky Amy._ He thought, watching her bright eyes from his peripheral vision. He could see the game she was playing, and decided to raise the bet a bit. Loading up Netflix, he quickly found the movie he was looking for - freshly added from his phone at lunch when the idea struck. He pressed play and watched as she turned to the TV. 

Confusion creased her brow as the drill sergeant began to yell at recruits and then, thirty seconds in, Kevin James as Paul Blart showed up on screen. Her feet twitched in his lap and her face flushed, far easier with the wine.

With a smile, he turned towards the TV and reached for his wine glass, downing most of it. He liked the movie, but ultimately preferred “Here Comes the Boom” in the actor’s filmography but knew that Amy would be far more invested in the tale of the mall cop. 

He dozed off and on, waking up to catch snippets of the movie here and there; especially when Amy’s foot had lifted up his shirt more so she could press her chilled feet on his warm skin. He woke up again as he felt her feet slide off of him and blearily open his eyes to see the credits rolling.

“Did you like it? I’ve seen it before.” He asked, rubbing his eyes while yawning.

“I did, it was really funny. I’m surprised I missed it when it came out.” She said, keeping her tone even, but he could see her thrumming as she sat on the edge of the couch. “So, ready for dessert?”

“Dessert? I guess it depends.”

“I was thinking fudge sundaes.”

“Mmm, music to my ears. That sounds like a perfect end to a perfect meal.”

“Well, you stay there and I’ll be back in a minute.” She stood, her dress scrunched up a bit around her waist. Picking up the glasses, she headed into the kitchen. He grabbed the remote and quickly queued up Mall Cop 2, not quite finished messing with her just yet. A few minutes later she came back, carrying two bowls - one more full - laden with vanilla ice cream, warm fudge and chopped peanuts and sprinkles on top. Oh, and maraschino cherries on his. She handed him his bowl, and sat back in her spot, her eyes glued on the screen.

“There’s a sequel?” She asked, her voice high.

“Yep, it may not be critically acclaimed, but it’s still funny.”

“Well, then, let’s get it started.” He pressed play and sat back, cradling his bowl. The ice cream was a nice dessert, the heat from the fudge and the crunch of the nuts was nice on the palette. Amy finished hers faster than he had, and was trying to watch the movie and watch him at the same time. Deciding to push her buttons just a bit, he held the bowl up and drank the ice cream, with it being melted into a smooth consistency. When he put down the bowl, her blown out eyes were on him, the movie forgotten. He popped the last cherry and stem in his mouth, making quick work with his tongue. With a wolfish grin, he turned towards her and pushed the tied cherry stem out of mouth, holding it in his teeth. He barely was able to wriggle his eyebrows before Amy slid across the couch and in one move, straddled his hips. 

“Look at you, showing off.” She murmured, dipping her head to kiss his chin. Her hands cradled his face until she couldn’t hold out any longer and her hands slid down to his shirt, tugging it off. He pushed her up until she was balancing on her knees. He kept one hand on her thigh to steady her, the other reaching to tug the dress’ tie loose. The wrap dress came undone, revealing a set of black lace garments. They could hardly count as underwear, with the dainty fabric barely covering the important bits. “Your last surprise. I just got these.” 

He made an appreciative noise in his throat, his eyes taking in his wife. The lace cups barely held in her in and the underwear were cut low. In a practiced move, he flipped them around, her sitting on the couch and him hovering over her. With less grace than he would prefer, he slid off the couch until he was kneeling in front of her. 

“We have a small problem, love. I’m still hungry.”

“And what are we going to do about that, big guy?” The name slipping from her lips, her mind so hazed over from the wine, the movie and lust that she didn’t even register it. But it registered to Chris, the nickname sending sparks of lightening through him and he could feel precum leak from his member. He pulled her hips towards him and pushed aside her underwear. As he kept his head dipped, her hands drifted through his hair, keeping a pleasant pain on his scalp. Her eyes, though, were locked on the movie. And thanks to her creative imagination, she was imagining Chris’ face perfectly photoshopped on Paul Blart’s body. With his expert tongue movements - a skill honed through a lot of practice - he was able to coax her over the edge.

He pulled back from her and rocked back onto his feet, standing in front of her.

“Ready for the encore?” She grabbed his hand as she turned off the TV. They fell into their bed, quickly stripping any shred of fabric off of them. He pushed her back into the bed, and hovered over her, his rounded stomach brushing against her. She moaned his name and grabbed his hips, pulling him closer. Her hands drifted for his stomach and only then did he push into her, both of them calling out each other's names.

After spending their energy through two rounds, they both fell into a heap of tangled, sweaty limbs and fell asleep.

_-_-_-_-_

Amy had already left in the morning, surprisingly not waking Chris. He rubbed his eyes and read the scrawled note on her pillow.

_Headed to the showing. Hopefully it will end with me writing an offer out at the office. I may be gone until noon. Love you._

With a stretch, he sat up and rubbed his face. He could feel the rough stubble on his fingers, but figured it could go another day. Blearly he made his way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. While the water was heating up, he regarded himself in the mirror. He did a double take and looked closer. His stomach definitely had a layer of fat on it, obscuring his abs. And if he wasn’t mistaken, his chest looked softer too. 

A wave of surprise rose, there was no way he had eaten that much, right? He turned and fished the scale from underneath the sink.Stepping on, the numbers fluctuated until the number flashed on 192.

He knew he started this whole thing at 185, the weight had been his steady number for months now. He also knew it was inevitable that that number would change. Between Amy’s richer meals the past week, keeping his gym visits light and the poor eating schedules, it wasn’t a huge surprise. 

Stepping off the scale, he walked into the shower and started to lather shampoo in his hair. Running his hands up his body, he decided to just go with it. He’ll wait until he gets his feet under him at work before making the gym a regular thing again to keep up his strength. In the meantime, he’ll just enjoy the cooking and attention Amy was lavishing on him.

He can control this. Totally.


	6. Chapter 6

A month later, he stood in the closet and decided he most definitely was not controlling it. He had already ditched his size 32 pants for his old 34’s three weeks ago. Now his 34’s were digging into his fleshy stomach. He had weighed himself before his shower, the red numbers had flashed 211. 

He was still busy with work, usually staying that extra 30 minutes to an hour to finish up. It wasn’t extremely stressful since he still considered the stress at that sweet spot of pressure and motivation. But Amy had kept up her promise of decorating his and Jack’s offices, with the added bonus of giving him a snack drawer. She had claimed it was because he stayed later at night and could tide himself over in the afternoon and make it up with a smaller dinner. Except then she’d make really delicious but heavy dinners. 

He turned and considered himself from the side. His stomach definitely had a permanent curve to it that formed the smallest of rolls when he bent over or sat down. His shoulders were still broad but they had a layer of padding around them. Actually, all of him was padded. His ass was beginning to look pretty thick as well. A shopping trip was definitely in order this weekend. Hopefully he could stick it out two more days and not burst out of his clothes.

Amy laid in bed, watching him with a grin. For once the guilt didn’t creep in, since he was an active and eager participant. She didn’t know what the scale had said, but her best educated guess was close to 215. He had stopped attending the gym regularly and without walking to the garage at work since he was parking closer, the lack of activity was making itself known.

All she knew was, she was entirely turned on by him. She turned her head and quickly shut her eyes as she saw his body turn to leave the closet. She could hear him walking around and felt him press a kiss to her forehead. It wasn’t until his footsteps faded down the hall that she slipped her hand down her sleep shorts.

_-_-_

It had been another month since he hit 211, and he was sitting in Harry’s by himself at lunch. Jack was back in Canada meeting with a coffee company, but Chris had decided to keep up the routine in his absence.

He was aware of his belly - definitely a belly - folding over his older dress pants. The pants were beginning to dig in, leaving pink marks when he peeled them off at night. He was sitting at 233, back at his highest weight. He had fished out his university sweatshirt the other day and noticed that it felt just like he had remembered, the fabric molded to his shape. He had a layer of fat around all of him, from his shoulders, to his arms, to his butt and thighs. His stomach had the greatest gain and it jiggled more than he remembered, but Amy enjoyed riding him to watch it. Again, reminding him how blind he was earlier. He was just happy his face had been spared for now, his jaw still strong and sharp.

“Hey Chris!. Jack off adventuring somewhere?” Wendy asked, already dropping off his beer.

“Hey, Wendy. Yeah, he’s back in Canada.” 

“That must be the best job, getting to travel.” She said dreamily. A lightbulb flashed in his mind and he decided to take a leap.

“Yeah, too bad his ex didn’t feel that way. She couldn’t handle the thought of long distance. Didn’t even try it once.”

“Really? Poor Jack. Honestly, it's her loss.”

“Oh, I agree. I don’t know, hopefully he can find a girl that doesn’t mind him travelling. Hell, maybe even join him.” Before she could respond, the bell rang and she gave him an apologetic smile before heading to pick up an order. Jack smiled, not entirely unlike the Grinch Who Stole Christmas. He had hoped he planted a seed in her mind, now all he had to do was wait until it sprouted.

He finished off his burger and fries, and wiped his mouth on a napkin. Sensing he was done, and during a lull in customers, Wendy came wandering back over, a thoughtful look on her face.

“How was it?”

“Great, as always.”

“Good, good. Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure. We’ve known each other for what, a year and a half now? Shoot.”

“Jack is still single right?” At his nod, she continued. “I’m not going to beat around the bush. I always thought that him and I got along pretty well. I had tried to drop hints over the months, but he never bit. Is there a reason?”

“Reason?”

“I’ll just say it, is my weight the issue?”

“In a way, yes. But not as what you’re thinking.” He added in a rush, her face falling a bit. 

“How then?’

“I’ll be honest. His last several girlfriends were more ... plus sized than you.”

“Ah. I see.”

“He’s not some fetishist, if that’s your thought. He doesn't hide the girls away in shame either. He’s very comfortable with his preference for women. And I know he likes you. But he just never wanted to risk building something without being fully attracted, and hurting you. He respects you too much.”

“It’s not what I expected, but I’m not necessarily upset.”

“Look, if you want to try and work it out with him, just ask him out.”

“I think I will. Can you keep this between us for a bit?”

“Of course. But I’ll tell you now that I plan on gloating if it works out. I never get this opportunity on Jack.” She laughed, shaking her head at him.

“You guys are hilarious. And since we’re being honest, your wife must be lucky to have you.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You gained weight for her, right? For as long as I knew you, you stayed at a bodybuilder’s composition. Then suddenly, you were focused on eating like your life depended on it. So I assumed it wasn’t because you just lost all self control. It had to be deliberate.”

“You’re spot on. That’s kinda scary.” He said, leaning back with raised eyebrows.

“Or I just have experience.” She winked at him and picked up his plate, laughing at his embarrassment. “You should bring her here sometime. We started double cheeseburgers as a special all day on Thursday’s.” 

_Well, color me surprised._ He stood and left the usual amount plus tip on the table before waving at Wendy and the chef, a man named Tomas, on his way out. Wendy had finally introduced the chef after how many months so Chris could thank him for all the amazing lunches. 

Dinner at Harry’s on Thursday sounded amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick transition chapter laying some ground work. Get ready for the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

Summer had officially ended two months later, September 1st rolling right on by. Chris was now sitting at 249, but he finally had gotten his team fine tuned and all of his clients sorted out; the stress seemed to have passed for now. Two of the major clients had easily welcomed him, the third being a bit more aloof, but Chris wasn’t too worried. They were beginning to get started on the holiday campaigns, hoping to stay on top of it this year to garner favor with the clientele. He was sitting at his desk, idly watching versions of ads that his team had sent when his desk phone buzzed.

“Chris, Amy is here. Can I send her back?” Came the fourth floor secretary’s voice over the speaker.

“Yeah, send her back. Thanks, Andy” He said, straightening out of his slouch. It didn’t do much to hide his gut that was taking up more of his lap these days. While sitting, it was folded over his waistband but it still sat higher than it had in college. Amy knocked before stepping inside. “Hey, babe. This is a welcome surprise.” She walked around his desk and kissed him, depositing some bags on his desk. The smell of food greeted him as he looked into one.

“I decided to stop by Harry’s and pick us up some lunch. I also have an early birthday gift for you.”

“Really?” His birthday was still about 3 weeks away, on September 25th. 

“Really.” She fished an envelope out of the bag and handed it to him. He opened it and pulled out two tickets.

“Celebrity Edge cruise?”

“For your birthday. I figured with enough time, you could schedule your vacation time in the lull. My time rolled over again so I’m in the clear. It is a 2 week Western Mediterranean cruise.”

“This is great! Thank you! I have plenty of time set aside and it’ll be the perfect time to go.” He excitedly pulled out the pamphlet and began to read through it, one thing catching his eye. 

“The Celebrity Edge has a whopping 29 different food and beverage venues onboard. A wide variety of elegant restaurants, including a raw bar, steakhouse, French bistro and plethora of bars and lounges, allowing guests to sample different cuisines every day, or even every meal. It is the perfect cruise for any food lover.” Amy read aloud as he read over the words, his mouth drying up a little. He looked at her, and she cracked a wry smile.

“The cat’s out of the bag, Chris. I know you’ve been doing this,” she reached out a hand and ran it under the bottom on his overhang, the flesh wobbling in her palm, “for me. I admit it took me a while to catch on, but I did.”

“I, uh… can we talk about this at home?” His cheeks felt like hot coals, he was sure he was flushed red with embarrassment. 

“Of course. It’s probably a conversation best suited for privacy anyway,” She pushed off his desk and pulled out the lunches, obviously wanting to talk now. She handed the burger to him and sat in the chair opposite of him. She opened her box to reveal a chicken wrap. 

“Are you mad?” He asked finally, the quiet getting to him. He hadn’t touched his food yet, the nerves making his too wired to eat.

“Honestly? No. I’m definitely not mad. But I’m cycling between hurt, happiness, guilt and lust. It’s a really weird mix.” She said, after she cleared her mouth.

“Don't be guilty. I did this, I chose it.”

“I pushed food on you. I made you want to secretly gain, what, 50 pounds, to appease me?” She set down her wrap, one bite taken from the corner. 

“I ate it willingly. I also skipped the gym willingly too. And it’s more like 65.”

“Let’s just hit pause on this, okay? And I can still change the cruise type if you want, but if you want that specific trip, I’ve locked it in and it is in two weeks. It’ll be leaving on the 15th and back on the 29th. Just let me know by tomorrow so I can still change it.” She said, glossing over the 65 pounds. 

“I’ll talk to Jason.” He said, his voice quiet. For the first time in their relationship he felt uneasy about eating in front of her. Her emotions were running high and he saw the guilt in her eyes as she regarded him. She noticed his lack of eating and sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes with one hand. 

“I’ve fucked it up, haven't I?” Tears welling in her eyes.

“What? No.”

“I should’ve waited until you got home.” She said, a trail of tears escaping from the corner of her eye. Flustered, she balled her hands together in her lap and sought out something to look at, her eyes bouncing around his office.

“You know what, just hang on for like five minutes.” He said, standing, wincing at the chair's slight groan. He grabbed the pamphlet and tickets and walked out of his office, shutting the door from prying eyes. He made the quick trip upstairs to the fifth floor, choosing the stairs, which was a mistake, since he had to stop in the stairwell to even his breathing out.

“Hey, Ellie. Is Jason in? I just have a quick thing.” He asked the assistant, who looked up quickly from her phone.

“Yeah, just knock.” He nodded his thanks and rapped his knuckles on the door, idly noting how much bigger his hands looked.

“Come in. Hey Chris! What can I do for you?"

“Hey, Jason. Amy surprised me downstairs with an early birthday gift.” He explained the cruise - leaving out the food part - and Jason gave him approval to take off the two weeks, no problem.

“Just make sure your team knows what to get done and you’re golden. Two weeks after all the work you’ve put in is nothing.”

“Thank you. She seemed pretty excited to get me away for a chance to relax. My other question is, mind if I dip out for the afternoon? There’s something else going on and I need to get it figured out. I know it's short notice...”

“Yeah, of course.” Jason said, concern creasing his face. He had gotten to know Chris and Amy better and knew if Chris was asking to leave work, something serious must be going on. “Everything okay?”

“I think so? I’m not sure. All I know is I have an upset wife in my office and it’s not the usual, non-essential type of upset that can wait until home.”

“Take care of what you need to, Chris. You’re a great employee and personal emergencies happen. I’ve been there.”

“Thank you, Jason, really. I’ll have my laptop on and my phone on.”

“No worries. See you tomorrow.” Chris thanked him again and left, pausing at Jack's door to quickly explain he was going home.

“Text me later, okay? Is she okay, physically?”

“I think so. We’ll probably leave my car here for now.”

“Okay, just text me if you need to hitch a ride tomorrow.”

“Thanks, man.” He stepped back inside his office, and shut the door. Amy looked at him, holding a tissue to her eyes.

“I can’t stop leaking. I’m such a mess.”

“Hey, we all are. Come on, pack up lunch. We’re going home.”

“What? Chris, no. You’re working.”

“And you're more important right now. I've put this job ahead of you before, but I’m not doing that today. I can catch up on emails tonight.” They quietly packed up the food, Chris slipping the network connected work laptop in his briefcase. Making sure his computer was logged out and the files locked, him and her left. He paused and explained to Andy that he was headed home early and to just take messages.

“Of course, Chris. No worries.” He said, giving him a smile. 

“Thanks, Andy. I owe you a coffee.” He shot a group text to his team and explained there was a personal emergency and to text him with any issues. Finally they got to the main floor and headed outside, her car in the guest coin-op parking spot. “We’ll just leave my car here, it’s perfectly safe.” 

He had gently directed Amy to the passenger seat, watching as she scooted it up more, it still set on the position for him. Walking to the other side, he had to wait to scoot the seat back and tilt the steering wheel before he could sit inside, Amy looking the other direction. 

The drive back was long and quiet, a country station in the background. They made it inside, her tears coming more earnestly now that they were home. She waved him off and locked herself inside the bathroom. With a sigh, Chris took the food into the kitchen. Still standing, he opened his container and wolfed down the burger and fries, not so much tasting the food as he needed something to do and was nervous. He slid hers into the fridge, figuring she could eat it later.

About ten minutes later, Amy walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch. Chris walked over to her, and sat opposite of her on the couch, angling his larger body to face her. She wouldn’t look at his stomach, either keeping her eyes on his or looking over his head.

“Alright, where should we start?’ He finally asked, unable to bear the silence anymore.

“65, Chris?”

“Yeah, I checked yesterday.”

“Why?”

“Because you weren’t attracted to me at 185! You never initiated anything, I could hardly get you off sometimes. Do you know how awful it is to always be nagging you, asking for sex? I feel like I use you half the time, like a toy. It wasn’t until Jack pointed it out that I realized you liked this.” He said, heatedly slapping the side of his gut, the words rushing out.

“Jack? You talked to Jack instead of me?” She asked her eyebrows raising as she pulled her head back, straightening her spine. 

“Yeah, I did! Would you really have told me the truth? You were skittish for weeks before you finally got comfortable touching me again. Jack explained you were a chubby chaser and it can be an awkward conversion, so I just decided to go for it.” She let out a hiss at him, irritation filling her eyes.

“I can’t believe you!”

“Can’t believe me? For what?” He retorted, his tone matching hers.

“Because you talked to Jack, not me! Because you gave up something you were proud of to appease me! I never told you because I never wanted you to do this, I never wanted you to make yourself unhappy and change for me.”

“I’m not unhappy! Why can't you get that? I like eating, a lot actually. I like watching the way you drool - yes drool - over fat celebrities. I like the way you drool over me. All I’ve wanted since we got married was to drive you as crazy as you drive me.”

“You’re certainly driving me nuts now!” She exclaimed, her voice rising an octave as she through her hands up.

“Oh, grow up! Why can’t you accept that I made this decision on my own?”

“Because… because… I don't want you to stop. That’s why I got the stupid cruise. I wanted to take you on the cruise and spend two weeks stuffing you for your birthday, because I’ve watched the way you light up eating new things. And then I saw Wendy and she mentioned you upgraded to double cheeseburgers on Thursdays and how pleased I must be with your increased gain. She immediately knew she pulled the cat out of the bag.

“And then I realized I’ve been pushing you, subconsciously or not. And I was disgusted with myself. And now, looking at your gorgeous body, I just feel gross. Gross with me, not you.” she rushed to add. Chris sat there, looking at her and chewing his lip. Without a word, he stood and pulled her up. She folded into his arms and buried her face on his shoulder, arms wrapped around herself. “I know I’m a freak, and I don't want you to suffer for it. People are going to make stupid and mean comments about you, all because of me. Doctors will harass you, clients will snicker as you waddle into meetings. And part of me is so selfish, because I want you to keep going and get those comments.”

“You’re not a freak. Okay? You’re not. This isn’t any different from me liking your butt. It’s fat too, right? Or your boobs, they're basically fat and tissue. It’s just a preference. And so what if you get turned on by me eating? Food itself is an almost sexual experience for me. I was never happy at 185. Do you know how much work it took to stay that way? I swear, I breathe next to bread and I gain weight, I’ve always been on the chubby side. It was hard staying that lean. But I thought you deserved to be married to a hot guy, not chubby old me. I just wanted to be deserving of you.”

Amy racked out a sob that was mixed with a laugh and pulled away to wipe her nose.

“I don't deserve you, at all. And I liked chubby you! I liked watching you take joy from my cooking and leaving treats out for you. Imagine my sadness when you suddenly shed all that weight.”

“I’m sorry. I assumed, and well, you know what they say.”

“Don’t apologize. I should be apologizing. I’ve been neurotic today.”

“It’s okay. This was a conversation I should’ve had with you and not Jack. I’m sorry for waiting so long. And I should apologize for more: I liked making you squirm. Paul Blart? Yeah, that was me messing with you.” She softly punched his shoulder in fake irritation but giggled a bit. “And of course I want to go on that cruise. 29 different food venues? If I hit a new place for two meals a day, I’ll be able to check them all out. Jason already cleared it. I just need to send him a written request with exact dates.”

“Really?” She asked in that fragile voice, her hands fiddling with his shirt collar, her eyes searching his.

“Really. You’re stuck with fat me now. I don't even know if I could go back to dieting if I wanted to. But I do need to start going to the gym again. I need to keep my muscles up if there’s any hope of keeping this long term. I need a solid base.”

“Of course. Above all, I want you healthy. I plan on fattening you well into our sixties.” She pulled back, leaving his embrace. But he tightened his grip on her until she turned back to look at him.

“So how big?”

“What?”

“How big. John Candy was 300 pounds and he had a couple of inches of height on me. So how big?”

“300 would be amazing. But so would more.” Her hands groped his sides, pulling herself into him, feeling just the barest bit of squish on his hips. His belly had stayed high, with only the barest hint of a lower roll when he stood. The love handles would arrive soon at this rate. She could feel him harden against her at her words and prodding of his flesh.

“Come on.” They began a slow walk to the bedroom, casting their clothes off as they hit their room. He laid down on the bed, propped up slightly with pillows and spread his arms wide, inviting her to get her fill of him. “Just ... touch me however you want to. No shame, okay?” He asked, his eyes meeting hers. She nodded and he leaned back, closing his eyes. She crawled on the bed next to him, feeling more aware of her touches now that everything was on the table and she didn't have to hide behind sympathy belly rubs. 

She reached out and ran her hand over his belly, starting with cupping the bottom of it. Digging her fingers in, she pinched as much as she could and gave it a shake, watching his small belly and pecs jiggle. She cast a furtive glance up, but his eyes were still closed. She leaned closer and began to kiss the splotchy red marks from her hands and lightly bite him. Leaving that area alone, she pulled herself higher, sliding her leg over his hips. She spread her legs wider to accommodate his wider hips and began to trace his chest. 

Thanks to his working out, his pecs had still maintained a more “manly” shape, they had only just begun to sag. She leaned in closer, and blew cold air on his nipples, watching for any reaction. Seeing none, she slowly traced it with her fingertips and gently pinched him. She felt his hips buck up before he laid back down, his breath hitching. _Interesting. So the weight gain had turned his nipples into erogenous zones, good to know._

After taking her fill of his chest, she turned her attention on his arms and beginning of shoulder and side fat. It was still a small layer, but that didn't keep her from trailing her fingers on his skin, watching the gooseflesh in her wake. Sitting back up, she returned to attention to his belly. 

“Can I feed you?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hmm?” He asked, opening his eyes, obviously lost in the sensations.

“Can I feed you? You skipped lunch because of me.”

“I, uh, ate it. While you were in the bathroom.”

“Okay. Are you still hungry?”

“Yeah.” She got up, and he watched her butt jiggle as she walked away, reaching down to hold and slowly stroke himself. He did not expect her touches to feel as good as they did. Between the different sensations and the care that she took, he was going crazy trying to control himself. She walked back into the room, her eyebrows raised at his hands.

“It was feeling jealous of the belly.”

“Mm-hm.” She climbed back onto the bed, depositing a party tray of cheesecake on the bed and a fork. "I was going to save this for tonight and tomorrow, but live in the moment, right?" 

"You're in control, so just tell me what to do." She swung herself over him and gently lowered onto him, both of them groaning at the contact. Opening the plastic, she rolled her hips and then stilled as he bucked under her.

"You want release? I want you to finish off this tray. All twelve pieces." She grinned as she felt him twitch inside of her. "Let's start with strawberry. " she took a piece from the tray and placed it on a plate. Sliding the fork into the cake, she leaned forward and held it for him.

She repeated the process with each of the different flavors- classic New York, Chocolate Marble, Triple Chocolate, Turtle and Mississippi Mud. At the end of each slice, she would set the plate down and rock herself on him, bringing him to just the brink before stilling and letting him cool off.

"You're killing me, Amy."

"Nonsense, you just haven't had to exercise self restraint in the past few months. Now, what flavor do you want?" She teased, noting how he twitched inside her at her dominant tone. _Interesting._

"Triple Chocolate." She loaded it onto the plate and took a piece, holding it so he had to push up onto his elbows to eat it. At the last moment she pulled it back and ate it herself 

"Mmm, so good." She moaned, rolling her eyes in mock euphoria.

"Hey now. I thought that was for me?"

"What, you think you can eat all twelve pieces? I figured you'd be full by now. Double cheeseburger, fries and six rich cheesecake slices aren't enough?"

"Hardly. Now come on. Pass it here if you won't help." He grumbled, falling onto his back, a little disgruntled at the teasing and wanting to fill himself up to capacity.

She loaded up the fork and passed it to him, watching him as he let out a happy sigh. 

He began to slow down with three slices left, his eyes growing heavy. She pushed the tray to him and focused on maintaining her balance as she set a slow, languid pace. Seeing the end goal, Chris quickly finished another slice, forgoing the smaller plate and just eating from the tray with his hands. 

She placed her hands on his stomach, his stomach expanded into a firm sphere. Starting at the sides, she began to massage his stomach while keeping her slow pace going. At the finish of the second to last piece, he paused, breathing deeply while his hands sought his stomach.

“Ah, I feel stuffed to the gills.” She stopped moving her hips, only willing to give him the satisfaction if he was eating.

“You look it. Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I may not be able to move much.”

“I’ll do the work, don’t worry. If you want to stop…”

“Nope. You said I needed to finish the tray.” He grabbed the last piece, the classic New York. “Slower or faster, I wonder?”

“I honestly have no idea. Fast?” He nodded, and brought the final piece to his lips. He managed to eat it in 4 bites while Amy moved quicker, digging her fingers into the flesh around his sides. She leaned down, keeping his stomach in mind.

“You’re going to get so fat, Chris. You just ate about a 1,000 calorie burger and polished off over 4,500 calories of cheesecake for just one meal. Face it, you were always meant to be a fat guy. You’re going to get so, so fat.” She whispered, her voice breathless. She felt him tense beneath her and she leaned back upright and slammed her hips into him, not being gentle. He came with a shout, his hands reaching for her, and helping her reach her own release. She rolled off of him, her thighs burning from straining over him for so long. 

He breathed quickly and shallowly, trying to catch his breath. After she caught her own, she stood and gathered the plastic tray and dishes and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass and an alka seltzer tab, she dumped it in while she fished his cell from his briefcase. Phone and glass in hand she headed back to the bedroom, Chris laying exactly where she left him, like a small beached whale. She placed the items on his side table and retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom. She quickly wiped the sticky residue off of her thighs. With it rinsed out she walked back to Chris and perched on the bed next to him. She started to wipe him off, cleaning off any food crumbs and their mess, before throwing the washcloth in the laundry bin.

“Hey, try to drink this. It’ll help.” He opened his eyes and took the glass, taking short sips. Standing, she slid on underwear and one of Chris’s t-shirts and climbed in bed next to him, dragging a throw blanket over them. He set down the glass and checked his phone for any texts, his eyes half open. 

Seeing none, he opened his arm and she snuggled into him, one leg strung over his and her hand rubbing his stomach. She let out a happy sigh and looked up to him, meeting his eyes.

“We okay?” He asked, brushing her hair away.

“Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. I love you, beyond words, and I’m excited to follow this road with you. No one else’s opinions matter to me. I promise I will be honest if it gets too much for me.“

“I love you too. Thank you for doing this.”

“I enjoy it too. But I’ll start hitting the gym and focus on strength exercises.”

“I’ll focus on making more balanced meals.”

“But, we can do this again. Maybe not every night, but when the mood strikes.” She nodded her agreement and laid back on his chest, enjoying the softer surface compared to his previous rock hard muscles.

They both dozed off, Chris waking periodically to sip more of the alka seltzer or check his phone. Finally, nearing dinnertime, he worked his way from underneath her and stumbled into the bathroom. While washing his hands, he took a good look at the damage. His stomach was still firm to the touch, but it had some more give than it did hours ago, the bottom of his stomach was jiggly once again. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants he went over to the bed and covered Amy more with the blanket before grabbing the now empty glass and his phone, leaving the room quietly. 

Walking not unlike a pregnant lady, he retrieved his laptop and settled into the couch, the suede cool on the skin of his back. Jack had texted him, asking if they were all good. He sent back a thumbs up and said they had worked through the issue.

_Wendy mentioned what happened between her and Ames. She feels pretty bad about it._

_Honestly, I should bring her flowers tomorrow. That was the shove that got us finally talking. So, it’s all good. Amy was really into her head about everything and feeling guilty. I didn't want to let either one of us stew until 7._

_Yeah, I get that. Something like this needs to be hammered out right away._

_I know. So we had a long talk and we’re good. Did everything implode at work?_

_Nah. There’s some swirling rumors though. My favorite is that Amy is cheating on you, but one look at her doe eyed face strikes that one down. The runner up is that there was a death in the family. The last one is that you’re pregnant, which was my contribution. You’re welcome._

_Thanks, bro. Because adding to the rumors is so helpful._

_Hey, if they were going to spread that big of lies, why stop there? Besides once I said that everyone dispersed, grousing that it wasn't their business._

_Great. I expect a baby shower then._

_Don't tempt me. Need a ride tomorrow?_

_Yeah, Amy isn't much for a morning person._

_Will do. Gtg, have a hot date._

_Oh yeah? Who?_

_'Uh uh. Had you stayed at work and not played hooky to do the horizontal tango, I would've told you. You’ll have to wait._

_I would never do such a thing._

_Dude, I was your roommate. I KNOW how you two make up. Freaking gross married people._

_Lol you’ll get there one day._ Jack sent a gif of an eyeroll and Chris put down his phone. He did feel bad for skipping work, but that was a small feeling compared to the relaxation.

Opening his laptop, he quickly checked emails and thanked his team for staying on track. He really didn’t know what he was going to tell people, beyond everything was alright now. Everyone had seen her upset, so he couldn’t try to brush it off. He heard Amy stirring and her light footsteps on the floor as she appeared in front of him, his large tshirt coming to the tops of her thighs. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, still kinda full. But I’ll probably be ready to eat in an hour or so.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Not sure yet. But something easy. I don't imagine I’ll be much use moving around for tonight.” He looked at her, his brow furrowing. “You didn’t finish lunch earlier. Are you hungry? We can order now.”

“I’m okay. Oddly enough, I haven't been hungry much at all.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m not going to waste away on you.”

“Alright, alright. Just tell me the minute you get hungry.” He said, turning back to his laptop. She stretched out next to him, her head in his lap while he balanced the computer on the couch arm. She pulled a book from the coffee table and began to read, the both of them lulling into a comfortable silence. 

It was broken about an hour and a half later when his stomach gurgled. 

“How? How am I hungry?” He grumbled, glaring at the ball sitting on his lap. Amy laughed and patted it. “I guess it’s time we order something. Want to just get delivery?”

“Sure. I’m feeling a little hungry.”

“Alright, you pick then. Whatever you think you can eat.” She stood up, the shirt riding up. Chris watched her, entranced at her body. Seemingly aware of her audience, she walked with a sway to her hips, casting a grin over her shoulder. “Cheeky!” He yelled, her laughter ringing out of the kitchen. He could hear her on the phone, a low murmur too inaudible for him to make it out. She came back from the kitchen and settled next to him.

“I ordered chinese food. Just got the usual order, nothing too big.”

“That sounds good. We haven't had chinese in a while.” Well, since that Thursday.

“I figured it was a nice nod to that night.” She said, reading his mind. She reached out a hand and pushed her palm into his sides, gauging his stomach fullness. It had some give to it, although it still sat heavily in his lap. 30 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Amy had gone into her office to answer a call from her boss, so Chris hefted himself up and snagged his old sweatshirt. Pulling it over himself, the material clung to his belly and made it look even bigger. He opened the door and the delivery kid looked him up and down with surprise. 

Passing over the money plus a decent tip, he shut the door on the kids’ smirk and set the bags on the counter. Peeking into the bags he saw that by “usual order”, Amy had ordered his new usual, not the older definition. There were family sized helpings of sweet’n’sour chicken, lemon chicken, beef and broccoli, rice and noodles. There was a container of soup, more than likely egg drop for Amy. There were also two chicken rolls and a handful of cookies, the restaurant no doubt assuming this was for a family. 

She walked into the kitchen, phone in hand while she finished off a text.

“Anything major?”

“No, I had everything finished for today. She just wanted to let me know I had a couple of messages about setting up viewings for Saturday. No biggie.” She put her phone on the counter and looked into the bag, pulling out her soup.

“So, uh, just the usual?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, trust me, I could’ve ordered way more. Eat up. Besides, this is the one type of leftover that’s better in the morning.” She passed him a plate before scooping a bit of rice onto hers. Taking her plate and soup, she disappeared into the living room. He loaded up his to the amount he figured would leave him pleasantly full and followed her. 

They both finished eating, Chris stopping at the end of his plate and his stomach back to being full. Amy looked better now that she had eaten, Chris not realizing she had been lacking color all day. She stood and cleared their plates, coming back with a handful of cookies.

“So I think they figured we were a family of four, not two.” She said, putting the cookies between them.

“Haha, yeah. I can see why though.” He reached for one and broke it open, half expecting another message like before. _Patience is your ally at the moment, don't worry._ He was brought out of his thoughts at Amy snickering. "What did yours say?” He asked, showing her his fortune. She passed hers over, _Don’t pursue happiness, create it._

“I think we’re ahead of that one.” She patted the top of his stomach and smiled at him. “Funny story, so last time we had fortunes, mine was a little more interesting. ‘Your wish will soon come true’. I still have it in my office.” She said, blushing a little, her hand rubbing the curve of his belly. He placed his hand over hers and directed it more to the side. Getting the hint, she began to rub circles into it.

“That’s funny, because I kept mine too. It’s in my wallet. ‘Find release from your cares, have a good time’.” He said, smiling at her. They shared a laugh at their weird habits of holding on to things like fortunes before she passed him the other two cookies, waving off his insistence. The other two fortunes were more vague and more generally applicable to anyone, but he had plenty of lucky numbers for this week. Settling back into the couch, he pulled Amy into his side and kept her next to him. Resting his head on the couch back, he fell into a light sleep, her hand on his stomach.

Things felt right and he felt excited about the future.


	9. Chapter 9 - Cruise Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spent a lot of time researching cruise lines and the areas! It is definitely a dream trip now. Enjoy!  
> This follows cruise days 1-4

The plane had finally landed in Rome, taxiing into the terminal, as Chris unbuckled his belt and rubbed the spot it had been digging into. Amy gave him a sympathetic smile and reached over to rub the area as well, half-heartedly admonishing him for unbuckling early.

Making their way off the plane and to the baggage claim, he kept an eye out for their two bags. Amy had insisted on taking care of packing for them both, only asking him what his essentials were. He spotted their luggage coming up - easily recognizable thanks to Amy and a can of neon blue spray paint - and he grabbed them off the track.

“Geez, did you pack the house?” He asked, miming wiping sweat off of his brow.

“Not at all, just our closets. I wanted to make sure we looked good.”

“Well jeez, lady. You do realize I’m going to spend all of my time shirtless and in trunks, right?”

“I’m planning on it.” She said, patting his stomach before turning around to orient herself. He had added a meager 11 pounds to his frame in the two weeks leading up to their trip, sitting him at an even 260. His stomach stuck out in front of him, and some of the fat had clung to his jaw now. He wasn’t that upset over these 11 pounds, knowing that they were formed out of mutual love and good eating. Plus, Amy had zero complaints on his newest padding. He had given up trying to quell the rumors at work, realizing that an office of bored people would always have something to talk about, especially as he got fatter. He did make sure to kill the rumor of him being pregnant before people started comparing him to that Arnold Schwarzenegger movie.

Spotting the right area, Amy pulled him along, breaking him out of his musings. They boarded the train shuttle to Civitavecchia, about an hour's ride to the west of Rome. Chris slung his arm around Amy, both watching as the Italian countryside rolled by, taking in as much as they could. They arrived at the cruise dock to a far reduced line and only had to wait 30 minutes, which was not bad at all, considering the size of the ship. 

Finally they were boarded and relaxing on the bed in their cabin, enjoying the plush bed after a long flight. They had the rest of the day to get settled before Rome tours started tomorrow. 

"You hungry?" Amy asked, turning to look at him. 

"Yeah, I could eat. You?"

"Something light for me." She stood, grabbing the binder off the desk with all the info. She opened it to the food and passed it to him. "Just get me a wrap or salad. They do free room service until 11pm and they have an app."

He sat up and flipped through the binder, looking for anything that struck him. While he was browsing, Amy opened up her suitcase and began unpacking; she had brought several swimsuits, a few dresses and a pair of shorts. She also had a couple wrapped gifts waiting for his birthday in a week. Moving onto his suitcase, she began pulling out his clothes, the majority of which were trunks, some cargo shorts and t-shirts. She had thrown in a pair of nice clothes for each of them since a few of the restaurants were a little fancy. She also had thrown in clothes in the next size up, and a pair of trunks 2 sizes up just in case.

As he typed on his phone, she opened up the rear door to let some air in. Overall the room was a perfect fit for them and the room faced off of the rear of the ship so they would have sunsets on the sea days. The idea had come from her coworker, Meredith. Her and her husband had taken a cruise to the Bahamas for their 40th anniversary. She came back bloated and had joked that Ed suffered far worse. She also had a referral code she gave to Amy, scoring an extra free "perk", which she used on expanding the included restaurants that were free and unlimited. Her other 2 perks were unlimited internet and free drinks, not that she’d be partaking in that. 

The only food they would have to pay for were the few high-end restaurants on ship and then anything off ship. She had spent several days planning the perfect “foodie” cruise for Chris, even if her intentions from the start were slightly selfish. But Chris had been excited for the past two weeks, eagerly counting down the days. This was their first vacation since their honeymoon, too. And thinking ahead, she had a larger set of work clothes waiting for him at home. Just in case. 

Turning back to the room and suitcases, she finished unpacking, stacking the larger clothes at the bottom of the drawers. She placed all their toiletries in the small ensuite bathroom and sat on the bed next to Chris. “So what’d you get us?”

“A chicken caesar wrap for you, and a steak wrap for me. And a double order of onion rings. I also got us some iced tea. I figured we’d wait to figure out our plans before cracking open a cold one.”

“Sounds good to me. We’re allowed free rein of the ship today and we can also go off ship as long as we’re back on before the curfew when they shut the entrance for the night.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say no to a romantic walk around the city with my wife.” It was around 3pm and once they had quickly eaten, with Chris eating most of the rings, they had departed the ship with all their necessary passes and personal belongings. 

Hand in hand they walked slowly along the cruise port on the western side of the city, pointing out various structures, and made their way to the Fort Michelangelo where they spent an hour reading all the history and walking around it to see the Santa Fermina grotto and statue. They paused to sit at a bench, and Amy pulled out a pamphlet of the port city.

“We can head over to the Darsena Romana and take a look at the statue of Neptune and the Basilica. Then we’ll go to the Piazza Leandra and look at the paintings. Maybe get dinner and then head back.”

“That sounds good to me, lead the way.” They slowly meander down to the non-commercial port and spend some time looking around, each enjoying the history of the area. On the way out, Chris pulls her over to a street food vendor, claiming to have the city’s unique specialty - Civitavecchia Stuffed Pizza. It was a pizza stuffed with tomato, anchovies, parsley, garlic, mozzarella and a lot of chili pepper.

“Want a bite?” Amy wrinkled her nose at the anchovies and shook her head, opting for a small bowl of gelato. “It’s surprisingly good! Everything is balanced really well and it’s not too fishy.”

“Babe, I’m so good with my gelato. You can have all of that to yourself.”

“You’re missing out.” They slowly walked back up to the road where they hailed a taxi to go to the square. They aimlessly walked around, stopping to look at the stores. After getting dinner at a small restaurant they made it back to the ship with time to spare. They meandered around the ship, noting where the places to eat were, pools and lounges. Chris passed by the gym with a chuckle, Amy smirking underneath his arm. Instead of trying to find an activity for the night, they changed into their pajamas and decided to just stay in the bedroom, relaxing from the traveling and sightseeing. 

-_-_-_-

The next morning came early and they left the ship with their tour group, headed to all the main Rome sightseeing attractions. Their tour guide was a charismatic and energetic young man and their group was full of other couples, a good mix of old and young. Amy quickly set about making friends while Chris and the other husbands chatted amongst themselves. Most of their group were Americans, with only one Canadian couple. Chris was more than happy to strike up a hockey talk while the others focused on football. Amy and his wife had wandered back over and they quickly traded room messenger texts so that way they could go to dinners together and hang out. 

Stepping off the bus, Chris stretched before grabbing Amy’s hand. Looking around, he noted their sister tour group arriving and turned to look at the Colosseum, trying to picture it back in it’s glory days. The tour started, the couples all lining up to head inside the stadium. As they walked along towards the rear of the group, Chris and Amy kept an ear on the tour guide but were also busy talking and sharing facts with each other.

“Did you know, the colosseum was actually built for the people, not the emperor?”

“Huh, no I did not. Did you know they would occasionally seal it and fill it with water to reenact sea battles?” Chris replied, trying to recall the sparse Roman trivia he knew.

“Geez. That’d be an endeavor.”

“No kidding, but the Romans were pretty smart. Say, if we were back in that time do you think I would’ve made it as a gladiator?” Chris asked, trying to pose in several different flexed positions, only a hint of muscles still showing up.

“Hmmm, maybe. I would say you’re more of a noble man or even a senate member.” She said, patting his stomach. A couple next to them, the husband sporting his own belly, chuckled at their antics.

“You don't think there were husky gladiators?

“Uh, maybe? Hang on, let’s let Google decide.” She pulled out her phone, this question worth the data charge. “Huh. According to this, gladiators carb-loaded and they were also vegetarians. A group of medical anthropologists at a university in Vienna found marked graves and were able to reconstruct their diets. The Vienna team proposed that the fighters ate weight-gaining foods because extra fat created a layer of bodily protection. Nerve endings would have been less exposed, and bleeding cuts would have been less perilous. As an added benefit, the extra, protective layer of fat would have created a more satisfying spectacle: ‘The gladiators could sustain wounds and gush blood, but, because the wounds were shallow, they could keep on fighting’.”

“So I had a chance, is what you're saying?”

“You’d have been an amazing gladiator. I would’ve been your biggest fan girl.”

“Don’t you forget it, babe.” He grinned, kissing her before moving on with the group.

-_-_-_-

The next several days were filled with a lot of activity. They went to Florence and Pisa, then set sail for Provenance, France. In between tours of historical sights and art museums, Chris sampled food throughout the cities and then ate until he was stuffed back on the ship for dinner. They lounged on the deck in the evenings, both of them visiting with other couple from their tour groups in between swimming. Every night Chris fell into bed stuffed, Amy giving him belly rubs until he fell asleep. 

Day 4 they landed in Portugal, Spain and got ready to leave the ship.

“I’ve always wanted to visit Spain. It’s too bad we’re only here for the day.” Amy said, wistfully looking out at the rolling hills and coast. Chris walked behind her and trapped her against the rail with his plush body.

“I’d love to explore Spain with you, one day. Go to Madrid, the Canary Islands, Barcelona. Spend our day tasting the food and wine, learning the culture and history. Learning how to dance.”

“Mmhm, that would be a dream.”

“In the meantime, we’ll just have to enjoy our day. Get a taste that will tide us over until we can come back.”

“You’re right. Let’s make the most of it.” She turned and kissed him, running her arms around his thickened waist and squeezed all that she could hold.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She had been filling sea sick the past few days, although she was a trooper and didn't let that impact their adventures.

“I am. The fresh air helps quite a bit, and once I’m on land I’ll be better.”

“Alright. Let me know if it gets worse and we can come back.” He gave her one last kiss to ward off bad luck and her sea sickness before leading her to the off ramp. They quickly joined their group and began their tour, starting with a trip to go look at medieval architecture in Lisbon. As Amy looks around at the old buildings, Chris wanders off periodically to go try foods. He comes back holding a sack of pastries, and offered one to her.

“These are called ‘coca’! It’s a pastry topped with savory or sweet toppings. I got a selection of fruit ones, some cream ones and a few savory. They’re like mini pizzas!” He explained, his excitement making Amy grin as she took a fruit coca. 

“Oh, wow! These are amazing! Great find, hun.”

“Thanks! I’m torn between eating them now or saving them for later on the ship.”

“We can always buy more.”

“True, very true. So learned anything cool?” He asked, beginning to eat another as Amy explained to him the history of the area. He followed her along until they joined the group and moved on, Chris eventually polishing off the bag with a happy sigh. Back on the bus, she tried to discretely give him a belly rub, allowing him to doze off. 

The bus stopped a few more times, each time Chris found a new food - paella; flan; patatas bravas, or potatoes in a spicy sauce; churros - and would happily eat it while Amy took photos of the scenery and a few sneaky ones of a bloated Chris rubbing his belly. 

They even managed to take a tour at a Spanish olive grove and vineyard known for their wine and port. As the waiters began passing out wine, Amy politely refused, Chris watching her for any signs of seasickness before a cheese and olive plate was set down, stealing his attention.

The owner’s wife approached Amy, asking if she enjoyed wine or if anything was wrong.

“Oh, no, thank you. I actually love wine, but I’m afraid I can’t drink any right now. Your vineyard is beautiful though.” She explained, pressing a hand to her belly.

“Ah! I see!” She smiled widely as she disappeared into a room. She came back holding a small glass. “This is a communion wine. It’s a very high quality and in small doses it will be okay; it will even raise your hemoglobin levels for a little while. Just don’t drink further, yes?”

Amy carefully took the small cup, filled with only a couple sips worth and thanked the woman. She sipped slowly, savoring the taste.

As the sun set over the grape vines, Chris pulled Amy into a kiss, weaving his hands through her hair.

“Thank you for an amazing day in Spain.”

“You’re welcome, love. I’m glad you and your belly enjoyed yourselves.”

“Oh, we did. Trust me.” He said, pressing her hands into his rounded stomach. 

They barely managed to get to their room before clothes came off. 

Chris did manage to get an order into room service before they closed, though.


	10. Chapter 10 - Cruise days 5-9

Day 5 was their first full day at sea and it was set out to be a gorgeous, sunny day. Chris had woken early and ordered breakfast and orange juice, waking Amy up so they could eat on the veranda. 

“This is amazing. We should buy a houseboat.”

“Okay, Chris. You can live on a houseboat and I’ll see you on the holidays.” She teased, her voice full of laughter.

“What, the sea life isn't for you?” 

“I’m not sure.” She ran a hand over her stomach, and Chris smiled sympathetically. Her stomach had still been bothering her the past few days. It was probably getting adjusted to the motion of the ocean. 

“Well, if we can’t have a houseboat, I vote for life in Alaska.”

“Alaska? Where are you coming up with Alaska?”

“Uh, obviously I am preparing for my hibernation. I’d be perfectly fine in the frozen north.” She just shook her head with a smile and pulled out her phone to snap some photos of the water and a quick picture of Chris, still in his sleeping shorts and bare chested, his cruise supplied robe hanging open. “Hey now, get my good side.” He pushed his robe back with a flourish and tried to lean back in a “Men's Style” magazine photoshoot.

“All your sides are good. Now finish up so we can get poolside. I have a long day of sunbathing planned with Amelia, and I‘m sure you and Luis will have fun.” She disappeared into the room, and Chris quickly finished up his continental style breakfast. Following her back inside, he saw she had laid out a pair of trunks and a shirt for him. Quickly changing, the trunks were a nice fit and complimented his overall weight gain and they didn't dig into him at all, but snug enough they wouldn't come off. Picking up the tank top, just a plain white one he pulled it on without looking at it. A logo was printed on the front, a circle with two hockey sticks through it. Trying to read the team name upside down wasn't working and all he could figure out was ‘#1” so he turned towards the mirror. 

“Number one hockey dad?” He asked himself, looking at the shirt. “Hey Amy? Did you accidentally pack a shirt meant for my dad?” She walked out of the bathroom dressed in a white spaghetti strap bikini with a blue marble-esque pattern.

“No. Besides, you think your dad wears a 1x? Nope, that’s all you.”

“But it says hockey dad, I’m not a dad.”

“Well, technically yes. But you will be.”

“Yeah, in a while.” He said, looking at her confused. She shook her head and walked over to him. Picking up his hand she put it on her stomach.

“If a ‘while’ is 9 months, then yes. You will be a dad in a while.” She watched as his mouth went slack and his brain short wired. He came to with a shout and picked her up, managing to spin her around in the small space.

“You’re not kidding? Please tell me you’re not kidding?” They had both agreed to go off of birth control when he got his promotion, the added money was the final safety net they needed to feel safe in starting to grow their family. He was grinning madly while staring at her stomach, only a slight curve to it.

“After our little fight, since I had been feeling ill and not eating, not to mention feeling emotional, I took a test last week. We are indeed having a baby. Our first appointment is when we get back, which will be right at 8 weeks. The best guess I have is that I'm about 6 weeks today. “

“I’m so happy. Honestly, I’ve never been happier.” He sat on the bed and pulled her to him, pressing his face onto her stomach, kissing it gently as a lone tear escaped his eye. She ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him, enjoying the moment between them.

“I wanted to tell you earlier, but I really was waiting until we had a calmer morning to do it.”

“It was perfect. You’re perfect. Is this why you’ve been sick?”

“Yeah. It really hasn't been too bad, my mom said her pregnancies were always less morning sickness and more weight gain. So I guess I’m getting fat too.” 

“I’ll gain enough to make you look skinny, I promise.” She laughed and pushed away from him, grabbing their tote bag with their tablets and sunscreen. Pulling out the sunblock they helped each other apply it, Chris opting to just cover his arms and neck as he was still deciding on if he wanted to go shirtless. 

“Come on, I wasn’t kidding when I said I had a day of sun bathing planned. I woke up feeling not-sick and I want to make the most of it.” He grinned and stood up, sliding on his ball cap, still wearing the tank top. They made their way to the pool deck, hand in hand and saw Luis and Amelia already there, 4 lounge chairs together and open. As they headed over, Amelia read his shirt and squealed, pulling each of them into a massive hug.

“Oh my God, you guys! Congrats!” Luis gave Amy a quick hug and patted Chris on the back while laughing. “You two are going to love parenthood. We have so much fun with our daughter.” Amelia fished out her phone and showed them a picture of a happy two year old.

“Come on, hand me your phone and stand over there. You guys need a photo to remember this.” Chris passed him his phone and stood next to Amy, his arm wrapped around her waist. Luis snapped a couple of photos and the group sat on the lounges, happily chatting. Luis and Amelia shared that they had come onto the cruise to have a late anniversary and left their parents to watch over their daughter, Maria. 

“It was hard. I did not want to leave, but she’s such an independent little girl. Two weeks with her grandparents? She’s in heaven. You two are going to love having kids. It’s hard, but worth it.”

“I’m excited! We’ve talked since we first got married and we both decided to wait until we got a house, and our jobs stabilized. I think the plan is to have me work part time after the baby comes so I can keep busy.”

“I know what you mean. I started working from home and I only have to occasionally go into work. It helps keep me busy while she naps.” Amy and Amelia kept chatting, with Amy asking for pointers, while Luis and Chris striked up a conversation of hockey, yet again. They moved into general America vs. Canada topics and found they had similar interests and were trading travel destinations.

They were interrupted by a cruise ship event coordinator speaking through a microphone. 

“Welcome to our first day at sea! We have a lot of fun things to do onboard and don't forget to download the app so you can keep track of what shows and events are happening. The main one today is in our Club lounge. We have a karaoke happy hour at 5 PM, followed by a concert from our lovely and talented on board musicians and dinner, with a comedy show starting at 8 PM. 

But for now, it’s my absolute pleasure to start off the first Pool Deck Contest! Today’s categories that are up for prizes are biggest belly flop, hairiest belly and wildest swimsuit pattern! Everyone who wants to join, or help judge, the bellyflops; come on over to the pool!”

Everyone cheered and Amy nudged Chris. 

“You should enter.”

“I don't know, there’s some stiff competition.” 

“Who ever said you’re doing it for them? I’ll give you my own prize.” She whispered, leaning into his ear so she could be heard. Chris blushed red and nodded, standing. With a wary glance at Amy, who nodded in encouragement, he pulled off his tank top to Luis and Ameilia’s cheers. The group headed over to the pool and settled into the water, the MC giving Chris a knowing grin. Amy, sensing his shyness, leaned back into him. “Hey, have fun. You have absolutely nothing to prove to anyone here and no one is going to judge you. Well, except on how big of splash you make.”

“Thanks, I just got lost for a minute. A lot of good looking guys here.”

“Really? I only see one.” They were cut off by the first contender, a rather average sized guy that made an impressive wave by throwing his arms out. Chris watched a few others go and kept an eye on how the big splashers made it work. The MC was having people cheer based on splash size and would be going off of the biggest cheer. All the guys were doing little dances and working the crowd a bit while the MC helped work everyone into a frenzy.

Throwing all caution to the wind, because he didn’t know these people at all, so who cares, Chris stood up and made his way to the front, and got in line, another employee was taking everyone's names down to keep some form of organization. The guy in front of him was sporting an impressive beer gut and Chris was a little wary of the splash. As the guy hit the water, his arms ended up making a V and broke the water a bit, lessening his wave. The platform was a raised box at the edge of the pool, about 6 feet from Chris. 

The MC gestured to him and he spun around and with the help of the water on the deck, moonwalked (not very smoothly or particularly well) back to the platform and spun around to face the crowd, finishing in a classic MJ pose. The crowd cheered and he could hear Amy wolf whistling at him.

“Oh, we got a smooth criminal up in here! But can he steal the competition?” With a flourish Chris stepped up on the platform and with a brief pause, leapt into the water, arms wide. He came up for air and could hear the crowd cheering and he wiped the water from his face, his skin tingly. He swam over to Amy, sitting on the edge on the pool, grinning at him. 

"You did amazing! The best one here, by leaps and bounds." She said, kissing him. 

Two more guys went up, including Luis who said "what the hell" when the MC made the last invitation. He made a decent splash and came up rubbing his face. Making his way back to their group, he splashed water at Chris.

"Why didn't you mention the needles? Holy cow that hurts."

"I thought everyone knew!" He laughed, splashing him back. The first Canadian-American War was interrupted by the MC calling for everyone's attention. 

"Alright, for 3rd place... the winner is Peter!" The averaged sized man stood and accepted his bronze medal and the crowd cheered. 

"Second place by a small margin is the Man in the Mirror, Chris!" Amy cheered and slapped his ass, causing the crowd to whistle at him as he accepted his silver medal, a guy belly flopping imprinted on the front. He slipped the fabric over his head, the cool metal hitting his skin.

The MC named the winner, a guy a little bigger than Chris, and gave him the gold. The three took a bow as the MC announced the hairiest belly challenge. 

The four moved back to the chairs, all laughing and congratulating Chris on his win. Luis and Amelia dipped off to go take a quick dip in the water while Amy fished out the sunblock and settled behind Chris, rubbing the lotion over his back. She started at his neck and shoulders, giving him a bit of a massage as she worked her way down. 

Taking more lotion she worked on the middle of his back, hands drifting lower until she was rubbing his thicker sides, reaching around and spreading onto his belly. Letting it soak in for a minute, she moved from behind him and had him lean back before straddling him. With the crowd focused on the games, and no kids around (adult only cruise, for the win) she felt comfortable in this position. Squeezing more lotion on her hands, she began to rub his chest down running her fingers over his nipples. He let out a lazy smile, head back and eyes closed.

Working her way lower, she slipped a finger around and into his bellybutton, making him laugh. Grinning she began to rub the lotion over his belly, making sure to get under his paunch. She gripped it, her hands slick and gave it a wobble.

"I can't believe you got second place. You definitely had a better splash." She said, pulling off the medal and wrapping it in his shirt before putting it in the bag.

"Well, I checked my phone. The next competition is on the second to last day. I fully intend to win."

"You'll have to seriously eat. Train up and get into shape. That shape being round, of course." She felt him twitch to life under her, stiffening up. She ran her hand just under the band on his shorts, feeling that they were digging in just a bit, but maybe that was her imagination. The crowd cheered, and remembering where they were, she pulled her hands back and gave his belly another wobble.

"I'll get into the best shape, don't you worry." He said gruffly, trying to grind his hips on her. She laughed, standing up, handing him his tablet that he promptly put on his lap. "I can't wait until I'm fat enough so I don't have to hide my hard on." He groused, Amy choking on her laughter. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur, their band of four breaking at lunch with Amelia and Luis headed to sushi, with the promise of meeting up tomorrow at the pool. Chris had chosen a buffet for lunch that specialized in Italian foods. He was intent on not losing next week, considering it a matter of pride. He had to untie his trunk ties at the end; several plates of lasagna, spaghetti and bread sitting heavily in his stomach. Thankfully another line of lounge chairs was close by and he stumbled his way to an empty chair, the tank top stretched over his stomach. Amy left him beached on the lounge while she went and sought out a drink, bringing back two daiquiris, one with an umbrella. 

"Here, the umbrella is the alcohol one." She handed him the cool glass and sat back in her chair, pulling out her tablet to read. Pulling out his phone, he opened his messenger app and shot a message and the photo from earlier to Jack. You could read the shirt plainly in the sunlight, but their wide grins made it clear.

_HOLY SHIT! THERE'S A BUN IN THE OVEN?_

Came the immediate replay, his FaceTime ringing before he could write back. He swiped up on the picture and Jack appeared, grinning in his office. 

"You're kidding, right? Getting back at me for the teddy bear?"

"Nope, Amy is pregnant!" He said, turning the screen to Amy who grinned at Jack.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey there, hot mama. I guess I should consider the possibility of our love trist officially over?"

"Yeah, I'm stuck with Chris here now. Besides you're still a little light." They all laughed, Amy sneaking a hand over to rub his belly under the camera view. 

Jack filled Chris in on the office drama, his absence finally killing off the rumors while Andy started the rumor mill by showing up to work with a badly covered hickey. An older lady finally took pity and used some makeup to cover it up, but the rumors had already started.

"Thank goodness, but poor kid." Chris laughed, feeling bad for Andy.

"I know! Poor guy. But they'll move off of him soon enough. Alright, time for me to go. I saw the pictures of Rome and France, it looks great over there! I might need to secure a client there."

"Good luck! Tell everyone hi for me." They all said goodbye, Jack congratulating them again and he signed off. Chris took a long drink from his glass and laid back, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

He was woken from his nap by Amy nudging him, holding a plate of fried appetizers. There were mozzarella sticks, fried calamari, fried mushrooms, chicken strips and jalapeño poppers, with various dips. He started on the plate, Amy stealing a couple of mozzarella sticks. She had gotten him another daiquiri and he felt a pleasant buzz start in his head. He got the plate finished off, his stomach stretched back to capacity. Instead of sleeping, he decided to read a few news articles before moving on to his reading app.

They ended up in a pool once his stomach calmed down and swam until dinner. Forgoing the show and dinner, they decided to go to the Mediterranean grill, once again filling the emptied space in his stomach with food. They left and made it to the lounge to catch the last bit of the music before the comedy show started. At intermission, he ordered a slice of apple pie and whiskey, Amy opting for a London fog tea.

Finally they stumbled their way back to their cabin, Amy peeling him out of his tight trunks. After making good on her promise of his prize from the competition they fell into bed, tangled up.

He rested one hand on her stomach, stroking it. 

"How are you feeling? About the idea of being a mom?"

"Excited. Nervous. Anxious. Ready. You?"

"Nervous. Happy. Amazed." He said running a hand up to her bare chest. She had been far more sensitive recently and even now she shuddered underneath his hand.

"Well, I had called my obgyn, and while we'll be pushing it at 8 weeks getting back, she's not worried. I scheduled it for Monday at lunch, thankfully it's close to your work. She had me pick up some supplements and told me to exercise lightly, eat my greens, and keep up on water." 

"All do-able. Except my snacking may be too tempting."

"Actually, it's a little therapeutic. Weird, I know. But a taste is enough and the sounds you make is enough to distract me."

"Am I that loud?" 

"Only if you're close. I like it. "

"Oh, dear lord, help me not embarrass myself." She chuckled, rolling back over him, kissing him deeply. She was sensitive everywhere, her pregnancy guide said she had additional blood flow to her pelvic region, making every small touch pleasurable. A fact Chris insisted on verifying for scientific purposes, of course. 

The sixth day was spent the same, with the exception of Amy moving his trunks up one size to accommodate his constantly filled stomach. They caught a few games of trivia and Price is Right-esque games in between sun bathing, swimming and eating. 

Chris, feeling more comfortable shirtless, freely walked around when he could with only his trunks and flip flops. Even Luis, who had a toned body, was beginning to look poofy around his middle. Chris toned down his eating a bit around their new friends but more than made up for it otherwise. Back in their room as they were getting changed for a nicer dinner he took a good look at himself before calling Amy over. On the underside of his belly, which was now sitting over his boxers even though it still sat high and round, were several red and shiny marks. Amy had him lay down, straddling his thighs to get a better look through the hair that coated his lower belly. 

"Those are stretch marks, babe." She said, smiling at him while her fingers traced the marks.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hang on." She stood, digging through her bedside drawer. Back on him, she squeezed lotion in her hands and smoothed it in the new skin. "This is cocoa butter, it's what pregnant ladies use to help keep the skin supple and hydrated."

"Lucky for me you have some."

"Mmhmm." She hummed, giving him a full belly massage. His stomach had stopped going down in the mornings and he had moved fully into the middle sizes she had packed. It was still round, but it drooped further over his waistband and it was only a matter of days before the love handles would puff out like crescent roll dough escaping the tube. His thighs had thickened up a bit more, but otherwise the rest of him was the same. Ending her inspection there before they got too distracted they dressed in their clothes and headed to Le Petit Chef and Friends, a dinner where animated chefs cooked the meal on the table that doubled as screens. Chris’ animated chefs were definitely overworked that night, the constant video of the pixelated characters running around keeping them both entertained.

Day 7 passed, the ship docking in the Canary Islands, their last destination. They spent the day eating as much local cuisine Chris could fit inside of him, before picking up some souvenirs and lazing around in the sun. Days 8 and 9 were back on open sea, headed back to American soil.


	11. Chapter 11 - Cruise Day 10-13

Day 10, Chris woke with Amy gently stroking him under the blanket. He opened his eyes, and yawned, stretching a bit. 

"Happy Birthday, love." 

"Mm, thank you. Not the worst way to wake up by any means." She smiled and pulled down the blankets, fully freeing him from his boxers. She smiled at him before dipping below his waist and direct line of sight, his belly blocking the view of the action. Throwing his head back, he closed his eyes and got lost in the feeling. She moved one hand up and started kneading his belly, gently tugging on the extra flesh as she swirled her tongue around his head and moved down his shaft. She built him up and finally sat up, giving his lower belly a last squeeze.

"That was great." He rolled over and tugged her down onto the bed. Her breasts had begun growing, much to Chris' endless pleasure, leaving Amy with little choice than to move into bigger bikini tops, thankful that Kacey had given her that tip. Kacey had been the first one to know, since she made iron on shirt decals and had made Chris' tank top.

With light licks and blowing air over her overly sensitive nipples, Chris was ready to go again and had Amy nicely primed. Sitting back on his knees, he supported her legs and slid in, her gasps driving him to go deeper. Pulling back, he slammed back into her, her eyes lighting up as she watched his belly and pecs jiggle. His stomach filled the space between her legs, and she couldn't wait until that belly rested on her stomach during sex. That thought caused her to moan, and she brought her hands to her breasts, rolling the flesh between her fingers. 

Chris grunted, watching her handle her breasts, on their way to growing to a D cup. Her stomach was still slightly curved, but it was only a matter of time before she swelled up there too.

She arched her back, hands grabbing at the sheets and Chris could feel her pulsing around him, growling lowly at the feeling of her walls clenching around him. With his thighs burning, he quickly thrusted deep inside of her and followed after her release, rolling to the side and pulling her to his chest as soon as he was done. His heart thudded in time with hers as they began to settle out. 

"How does it keep getting better?" He asked, running a hand up and down her thighs.

"No idea. I'm not questioning it though. But we should go get you some breakfast, and figure out what you want to do.”

"Lay in here all day?" 

"Mm, maybe for a bit longer." They dozed for another hour, until Chris' stomach wouldn't stop growling. They quickly got dressed and began their day, starting off with a hearty breakfast. Afterwards they found a “Newlyweds” type game and watched that, participating in a couple of rounds. The rest of the day, Chris stuck to grazing and drinking more daiquiris by the pool deck. His tan was coming along nicely and he had switched to wearing a little bit shorter trunks to get a higher tan

Towards the evening, Amy requested they change into the nice, formal-esque clothes she had packed so they could eat his birthday dinner at the steak restaurant. As they entered and waited for a table, Amy leaned into him and her breath tickled his ear.

“Let me order for you.”

“Alright, I trust you.” She gave him a wicked grin as they followed the waiter to a table overlooking the water and setting sun. Amy ordered them drinks, a raspberry iced tea for her and an Old Fashioned for him, with calamari rings as an appetizer.

“Doing good so far?’

“Very.”

“Have you had fun so far this trip?”

“I have, a lot actually. It’s been nice just to relax with you and I can’t deny that the food has been amazing.” He said, reaching for her hand. Sliding her hand into his, they watch the ocean roll by and the passengers mingle below them.The waiter dropped off their drinks and the appetizer and asked if they were ready to place their order.

“Yes, thank you. He’ll take the 24oz blackened prime rib, medium rare, with a baked potato with all the toppings and the house green beans.”

“Alright, soup or salad? We have clam chowder and cheddar broccoli tonight.”

“Side salad, bleu cheese. For me, I would like a fillet mignon, medium rare, with rice pilaf and the green beans. Salad with ranch for me. “

“Perfect, I’ll get this put in. Let me know if I can get anything else for you.” 

“Thank you.” Amy said, turning her attention back on Chris, who had an eyebrow raised. “What?”

“Pretty smooth there.”

“Thanks, I just know what we want.”

“Mm, and the baby is going to behave with dinner?”

“They better.” She said, smiling as she ran a hand over her swell. Lately, food aversions had been kicking in and Amy had sworn off kettle corn, rotisserie chicken and mangos. 

“So what does your book say about 7 weeks?”

“The baby is the size of a blueberry; and their nose, eyes and ears are forming.”

“That’s pretty amazing. How long until you can feel them kick?”

“That starts at 16 weeks, and then I become a human punching bag for the rest.” Chris winced and squeezed her hand in sympathy. “It’s okay, as I’ve been assured, it’s worth it.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” They were interrupted by the waiter setting down their salads and another old fashioned. As soon as they finished the salads, the entrees arrived in excellent timing. The steak was huge, as was the potato. He began on the green beans that had been sauteed with bacon and onions. Moving on the steak, it was perfectly cooked and juicy. He slowed about 2/3rds of the way through, his capacity increased from the constant eating. He wasn’t full yet, just pleasantly warm from the alcohol and his belly sat heavily in his lap. He paused to watch people, one ran rubbing the side of his belly, pleased at the sheer weight of it on his lap by leaning forward.

Finally, he began to finish the steak, and moved on to the potato. Amy had been eating slowly, but finished before him and sat back, enjoying the show. He had a pleasant look on his face, the same type of face he had during sex. He flashed her a lazy grin and finished the potato, leaning back to give his stomach space.

“Jeez, baby, they’re going to think you’re the pregnant one.”

“I told you I’d make sure you look skinny next to me, even at 9 months. I need to keep going.”

“Mmm, well, I think you’re a solid contender for the belly flop competition in four days, although you could work a little more.”

“A little more? Am I not big enough yet?”

“Hardly. You’ll barely make a splash.” She quit talking as the waiter neared the table to inquire about dessert and more drinks.

“He’ll take an espresso martini and a slice of the chocolate peanut butter bliss cake and I’ll have a green tea and the bananas foster bread pudding.” The waiter nodded, a knowing smile cast at Chris that bordered on flirty and jealous before walking away. Amy looked at Chris and winked. “You have an admirer. Him and another waiter have been keeping an eye on you. Us FA’s can sense each other.” Chris hummed, nonplussed at the attention and kept rubbing his stomach, knowing that Amy would eat a few bites of her dessert before having him finish it off.

Dessert arrived, with Chris’ slice looking large and thick. He sipped on the espresso, the warm liquid soothing his stomach pains. Dessert was slow going, but he kept a steady pace and managed to pack away his cake and half of her pudding. They sat there for a half hour, the tables clearing as people sought the next entertainment and the servers seemed happy enough to leave them be. Amy slipped from the table and paid their bill at the waiter station, quietly laughing with two of the servers; Chris, even in his drunken buzz, figured those were his admirers. She slid her chair over and sat next to him, watching the moonlight on the water. Finally, when he felt ready to move, they left, leaving a good sized tip at the table. 

Hand in hand, they strolled slowly around the ship deck, making their way to one of the bed lounges and sat down side by side. From her bag, she pulled out two wrapped gifts and presented them to Chris, watching his eyes light up.

“Seriously? You’ve already done plenty for me.” He asked, looking at her with adoring eyes.

“You deserve it. Besides, I couldn’t help myself.” Carefully, he opened the wrapping paper on the smaller box and pulled out a new watch, a simple but elegant design. He slipped it on, noting that it wasn’t as tight as his old watch had been and had a bit more room to grow into. “Thank you, it’s stunning.”

“I figured you needed a new watch, considering your old one was from your high school graduation and was starting to pinch.”

“You know me so well.” He opened the other gift and pulled out a collectors DVD set of the Lord of the Rings. “Thank you, a perfect addition to my collection. So many features to watch when we get back home.” He eagerly looked over all the commentaries and behind the scenes features.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’ve had a good time. I’m not sure the next time we’ll get to do this, between work and the baby.” She leaned into him, brushing her fingers on his jaw.

“Better make the most of the time we have left.” He said, pulling her down to lay on the bed, kissing her neck.

Days 11, 12 and 13 all passed in a blur of food, sun and games. Deciding to truly make the most of his time left, Chris focused on eating his fill of the restaurants, making sure to try everything at least once. He had moved up to the largest pair of shorts to be comfortable, laughing at Amy’s foresight.


	12. Chapter 12 - Cruise Day 14

On Day 14, the cruise ship MC was back on deck, calling all belly flop competitors once again. Chris was glad to see some of the same guys, and a few new ones too. Amy, Amelia and Luis were sitting front row waiting for Chris’ turn. Chris stepped up to the platform, feeling far more comfortable than he was on day 5. Stepping up to the platform, he held his arms out and motioned for the crowd to cheer. Yelling above the noise, he called “Are you not entertained?!” Causing Amy to throw her head back in laughter, catching his Gladiator reference. Keeping his arms wide, he jumps into the pool, the water stinging his face.

Coming up, the cheers were deafening and he gave a small bow before swimming over to Amy. As he neared, she held out her thumb in a sideways position before tilting it up with a wink. He laughed, settling between her legs, his heart light and a wide grin on his face.

The rest of the competitors went, the previous first place winner getting close to the size of his splash. The MC called for everyone to quiet down, and a hush fell.

“In third place, we have Kathy!” The sole female competitor stood up and received her medal, smiling at her group.

“Second place is…. Mike!” The previous winner.

“And that means, our first place winner is Chris! By a tsunami! Literally!” Chris walked over pumping his fists and accepted the medal, the medallion cool on his skin. The crow roared and him and Mike shared a handshake, complimenting each other on the competition. Kathy had already walked back to her group so Chris just gave her a wave and headed to his small party.

The MC moved on to the next competitions - best farmer’s tan and worst sunburn. The group of four decided to go eat lunch together, before they disembarked in the morning.

“I can’t believe you won, big guy!” Amelia laughed, winking at Chris.

“I can, we nearly drowned!” Luis joked, holding the door open to the restaurant, all of them covered up, with both Luis and Chris' shirts looking more than a little snug.

He ordered a half pound cheeseburger and fries, Luis following his lead. They spend the next hour or so chatting about cruise highlights; parting ways after lunch, trading hugs and well wishes.

Amy closes the door of the cabin as Chris begins to peel off his shirt, which had risen up after eating and was displaying a chunk of his belly. He rubbed his hand over the dome and scratched idly at it, more faint pink stretch marks on his skin. Amy watches him with a smile and walks over to him, reaching around him from behind.

"I cant believe how handsome you are." Hands reached higher and she palmed his chest, the fat just now beginning to jut out and fill her hands, with a bit spilling over. She moved her hands down to his sides, to his newly formed, full fledged love handles that wrapped around his back. So far he had no other rolls but it was only a matter of time. And she was a patient woman.

"Mm, I do look pretty good." He turned in her arms and grinned at her, his belly pushing her away. She walked him backwards until he hit the bed, and climbed on what was the rest of his lap. They lost the afternoon in each other, enjoying their changing bodies.

-_-_-_-

She was lying curled next to him when she heard his stomach gurgle. She laughed lightly and patted it, looking up to Chris.

"I think the beast is hungry."

"After all that cardio? You bet." He said, winking at her and moving his arms behind his head. He beamed at her with macho pride, causing her to chuckle and slap his belly, the waves causing all of him to jiggle.

"Want me to order some dinner?"

"Sure. You know I'll eat anything." She smiled at him and opened the dining app. Selecting at random, and giving in to some of her own cravings, she put the order through and got up from the bed. Standing in front of the mirror she cupped the slight belly that was forming and turned towards Chris who was watching her.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"I'm leaning towards a boy."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling. My family has had a first born son in the past four generations. And I like the idea of a big brother looking after his siblings. But I'm happy regardless. I'd love a little girl to play princess and knights with, too. Or teach her how to shoot pucks on the rink."

"Hmm, I guess when I imagine holding them, I do see a boy. As much as I would love a little girl, I'm excited for a boy just like his daddy."

"Keep talking like that, and I'll keep putting babies in you. You know I come from a big family. "

"Oh, I know. Coming from a four person family, a big family sounds like fun."

“You’re just teasing me now.”

“A little. But all joking aside, as long as we can financially and mentally handle it, I’d like a big family.” She said, turning to sit on the edge of the mattress. She ran a hand along his calf, feeling how even there he was feeling softer.

“Well, hopefully money won’t be a worry.”

“It won’t. You have worked incredibly hard to provide for me and our future kids. You’re an amazing husband.” She said, moving next to him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and his hand snaking around her back. “And you’ll be an amazing dad.”

“Thank you. You’re already an amazing mom.” They kept kissing, and were interrupted before it got deeper by a knock on the door. Amy pulled away with a laugh at his groan and threw on the robe hanging on the door before opening it. Chris watched with mild amusement as she accepted plate after plate of food. She passed the employee a substantial tip and shut the door before looking at him.

“What?”

“Feeding an army?”

“No, just feeding you.” He got up with a grunt and walked over to her, slipping on his robe over his naked form, and playfully slapped her rear before helping her move the food to the couch and table. She had ordered a double cheeseburger, ribs, salad and a bowl of fresh fruit in an attempt at health, onion rings, a bowl of mac’n’cheese and California sushi rolls. He let her pick what she wanted first, before he dug in.

Eating naked was probably the best feeling. No jeans to push down, or shirt riding up. The only problem was his hard on was near-impossible to hide. After two weeks of eating and immediate sex afterwards, his brain and body were trained to equate the two. Amy noticed his problem and smirked, fully aware that his body was responding the way she wanted it to.

It was slow going, but he managed to move through everything. She moved closer to him and brushed his robe open. His stomach was once again stretched to a ball and flushed. His engorged stomach rested heavily on his hardened length. Taking him in one hand, she began to stroke him, before deciding to move to the floor in front of him. He watched her through half-closed eyes as she took him in her mouth, her forehead hitting the lower portion of his belly. From the slumped angle, he could barely see over his stomach, just watching to top of her hair bob back and forth.

His thicker thighs were spread to accommodate her, but she could feel herself sinking into them. Her other hand drifted lower to her own core, Amy sending a thankful thought skyward that she was still small enough to touch herself. She could hear him groan out her name and felt his entire body tense as he came in her mouth. She pulled off of him and rested her head on his belly, using her free hand to palm and squeeze his fat. She came herself with a shudder and squeezed his love handle hearing his happy groan as her nails drug across his skin. She looked up at him, peaking over the swell of his belly to see his lazy smile.

“Enjoying the view from down there?”

“I am.” She rubbed the sides of his belly, still tight and full. She reached over to the table and grabbed the lotion and squirted some on his skin, the coolness making his skin break out in goosebumps. She began to rub the lotion into his skin, focusing on his lower belly and the stretch marks already there. He hummed in happiness as she finished the massage.

“Come here, and I can return the favor.” He said, trying in vain to shuffle into a sitting position. She smiled and closed the cap on the lotion before standing to return it to the table. Sitting on the couch next to him, she laid her head on his shoulder and her hand rested on the highest point of his belly.

“You can help me later, but I’m okay for right now. Thank you, though.” The breeze drifted through the door and shifted her hair, the ends tickling him. “So how much do you think you weigh?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure. I’m not really good at guessing weight and this is all new territory for me. Do you have a guess?”

“Mm, I’d say…” She ran her hand under his belly and tried to lift it. “Maybe 275?”

“That’s probably fair. That’s what? Roughly 7 pounds each week? That’s a good guess.”

“Too bad the ship doesn't have a scale. It’s going to be horrible waiting until we get home to check.” She said, kissing his neck. His face had finally begun to gain weight, softening his jawline and a double chin was forming even without looking down. “You know what we should do? I need you to look at all the old clothes I brought, and we need to set aside the small ones to donate before our flight back.”

He looked at her, then down to his still very distended belly.

“I’m going to get stuck.”

“You’ll be fine, you big baby.” She admonished, slapping his belly, Chris letting out a hiss. She got up and helped him get leverage to stand, his back arching slightly as he shuffled to the dresser. She laid back on the bed, pulling the robe around her and watched with bright eyes as he held up the first pair of trunks she brought, at least 15 pounds ago.

“There’s no way.” He mumbled, looking at the shorts. With an assuring glance at his wife, he sat on the edge of the bed and worked his feet into the leg holes, trying to not bend that much and put pressure on his stomach. He burped quietly and stood, pulling the shorts higher. The material stretches over his thighs, giving him some hope, unfortunately they quit the upward rise when they met his ass.

Furrowing his brow, he tugs at the material and shimmies his hips, trying to stuff his ample flesh in. He looks over at Amy and sees her watching him and a hand between her legs. He stared at her, a little dumbfounded before looking at himself in the mirror and laughing. He looked ridiculous, his fat bulging out of the shorts and everything jiggling with his efforts.

“Do these make my butt look fat?” He asked, her moan encouraging Chris to start a strip tease, although it resembled crescent rolls escaping the can more than a sexy dance.

He kicked the shorts off and looked at her, panting and feeling the sweat between his shoulder blades. And he was reminded that Amy loved his body like this, and would continue to love it for as long as he was happy. He happily dove onto the bed and shuffled until he was between her thighs.

The modeling show could wait for a quick intermission.


	13. Chapter 13 - Home again

They slowly rose from their seats on the plane, finally taxied into the airport. Chris rubbed his lower belly, irritated from where the belt had been cutting in to him - they really don't make these planes fat friendly. They had stopped on their way disembarking from the cruise ship at a clothing store, getting him new pants and shirts. Amy had insisted they donated all of his tight clothes at a Salvation Army after she washed them at the hotel. It's not like he has plans to lose weight anyway.

They exited the terminal, passing by the TSA agents and started looking for Jack, who had offered to pick them up.

"He's over there." Chris said, leaning down so Amy could hear him. He straightened up as Jack spotted them, grinning. As he got nearer, his face turned to one of shock at Chris' weight.

"Hey guys!" He said, wrapping Amy in a hug before doing the same for Chris, albeit more to the side than straight on. "You guys look great! All nice and tan. How was the trip?" Amy filled him in on their flights as Chris trailed behind, trying to not bump into too many people, unused to land and his new bulk. Finally they found the bags and were cruising down the freeway, headed home. 

"So what have we missed here?"

"Not much, really. Except Wendy and I are officially going out." His cheeks flushed as Amy and Chris cheered. "We have been on a couple of dates, but decided to make it official a few days ago."

"That's great, Jack! I'm so happy for you!" Amy gushed.

"Thanks, but hold off on the wedding plans, alright?" He said dryly, the grin on his face easing his words.

"Too late. Already starting." She replied in a sing-song voice, leaning forward from the back seat. "Soon you'll join us. Soon."

"You make it sound like a cult." Jack grumbled, a smile on his face.

"Eh, it kinda is. Devotion to one person? Strange practices to others?" She said, glancing at Chris' belly before looking back at Jack. "So, in the loosest of terms, yeah."

"Great sell, Ames." Chris said, turning from looking out the window. She flips him off but laughs before asking Jack questions about work. The rest of the ride quickly passes, and Jack offers to help carrying in the bags, to Amy's insistence that she can get it; that pregnancy isn't a disability. 

"But you're making a baby. I got this, you go … assemble the baby in the house."

"That's not…" She just sighs and heads to the door, unlocking it before stepping inside. Jack looks back at Chris, raising his eyebrows. 

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. You both just look happy. Maybe better fed on your part."

"Hey now."

"It's not bad! You look good, happy. Happier than a long time." Jack said, placating Chris with a smile and a shrug.

"I am. We're in a good place." Chris sighed, looking at the house with a smile.

"Good, that's all that matters. I'll get with Wendy and maybe we can plan some double dates. "

"So it's going well?" Chris asked, turning back to Jack before picking up a bag.

"It is! She's great. She doesn't mind that I travel, and I think the next time I go to Ontario, she's coming with me." Jack said, smiling. Chris noted he had a special look in his eyes whenever he mentioned Wendy and couldn't help but think her and Jack were soul mates. 

"That's awesome! It's about time you found someone like that." He clapped him on his back as they headed inside, not wanting to jinx them with any further prodding or questions. Amy had peeled off her overshirt and was drinking water at the kitchen counter and looking through the mail, her belly a little more noticeable. 

Jack awed over how cute she looked as a "human oven" before running out of the house, trying to avoid her throwing mail at him. He shouted a promise to see Chris at work tomorrow and got in his car. They had the early flight, and it was only 11 or so, but Chris' stomach let out a pitiful growl, demanding food. Amy smiled, still looking at the mail, before glancing up.

"Hungry?"

"I guess I am. But I don't really feel like going back out."

"I get that. So ... pizza?"

"That sounds great, actually. Can we get a large combo? And bread sticks?"

"That's it?" She asked, raising one eyebrow. Chris felt his neck flush as he scratched his belly.

"Maybe a large pepperoni, too? And see if they have a cookie thing? Then we can have leftover pizza." He mumbled.

"Sounds good babe." She said, walking over to him to rub his belly. She gave it a shake and watched it wobble. "Go to the bathroom and strip, but wait for me. I want to weigh you. I'll hurry and order the pizza." She ordered, her voice husky. She slapped his belly and stepped back, reaching for the phone. He made his way to their bedroom, peeling off his clothes and tossing them into the hamper. Flipping the light in the bathroom on, he takes a good look at himself, noticing the faint stretch marks climbing up his belly, the lotion doing wonders to quickly heal the raw skin. Amy entered the bathroom, a little breathless and watched as he used his foot to nudge the scale closer to him. 

He stood on it, and realized he couldn't see over his belly swell, he gave her a pleading look, causing her to chuckle and admire his size. Amy walked over, leaning around him carefully to read the number before looking at him, her mouth open.

"What? What does it say?" He tried to squeeze the fat so he could read the number but Amy pulled him off and into the bed. 

"282. You weigh 2-8-2 pounds, Chris. You gained 22 pounds in two weeks."

"Fuck." He hissed out, from the pleasure of her hand on his belly and the number. 

"Fuck indeed, babe. I want you to keep going, it's not enough." She panted, pulling at her shirt in a frenzy. She was panting and her pupils wide, her brain just chanting 282 over and over again. 

"Amy...How much more?" He grasped at her as she pushed him back, quickly pulling off her pants and straddling him.

"At least 300. Maybe 350."

"I'll be huge."

"I hope so. I want your belly so big it pins me to the bed." She shudders and moves her hips faster. Chris loses track of what she mumbles, his eyes rolling back into his head. Her gripped her hips, trying to control her movements but gave up, just letting her enjoy the ride.

 _282 pounds. And she wants at least twenty more. It'll probably take me a month or two to get there without eating nonstop. Geez, by the time the baby comes, I'll be close to 350._ His mind spun at the numbers swirling in his head, and even then he wondered if he could go higher still.

He shouted her name as his body tensed, and she slid her hands over his love handles, digging her nails in as she came on top of him. Slumping over him, she breathed heavily in the crook of his neck. 

"Are you okay with that?" Her lips moved against his neck.

"I think I am." He said, his voice rumbling through his chest. She kissed him deeply before pulling herself off of him and sliding her pants back on. 

"The pizza should be here in a few, otherwise, I'd keep going." She winked at him over her shoulder before disappearing down the hall. He put both hands on his belly and shook it, the fat jiggling through his stomach and into his chest. He was a little nervous to go to work, after all, 22 pounds in two weeks was insane. But he did eat a lot of sugary and fatty foods constantly with little to no exercise. But as much embarrassment as he felt; he felt … thrilled that he had gained enough to give people pause.

He hefted himself up and pulled on sweatpants, only to realize they were a bit too small. The material was pulled tight across his thighs and rear, but he shoved the waist down a bit more so his belly rolled over the elastic. It would have to do for now.

He heard the doorbell ring and Amy faintly thanking the delivery driver before yelling for him. He walked into the kitchen, inhaling the scent of cheese. Amy smiled at his pants and ran her fingers over him as he walked by.

"I'll go to the store tomorrow to get you some more clothes."

"Get a couple sizes, if you can. Might as well stay prepared. "

"Mmm, stop talking dirty. I don't want the pizza to get cold."

"Freaky little thing."

"Yeah, and pregnant. So I'm freaky and horny." She pulled a slice of pizza onto her plate with a bread stick and some salad. "Table or living room?"

"Living room, definitely. Let's just watch TV and relax a bit."

"Will do. There's soda in the fridge." Chris opened the fridge to see a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi and filled a glass before sliding four pieces of pizza onto a plate with bread sticks. He carried his lunch into the living room and settled into the couch, his body sinking deeper into the cushions than before. Through an episode of a sitcom, he finished his plate and Amy got up at the new episode to get him more.

"Thanks." He said, mouth watering at a fresh plate of four more slices and some more bread sticks.

"No problem. Let me know when you need a belly rub." He nodded as he took a bite, and focused on finishing his food. The last slice was slow going, his stomach feeling tight. He rubbed his stomach as he took a drink from his cup, before Amy scooted over and started rubbing his stomach. 

He spent the rest of the day alternating between sleeping and eating the rest of the pizza, Amy only having three slices out of 2 large pizzas. Amy woke him from a nap with a plate of the cookie and some ice cream in the evening. She had given him half of the cookie pan, microwaved until it was warm, before scooping ice cream over it. She also passed him a glass of milk, full fat of course (and thanks to Jack who picked up a few groceries for her).

"Mmm, thanks. Sorry I've been lazy all day."

“You're fine, I’ve just been slowly unpacking and catching up on social media.” She sat next to him and took a bite of her smaller dessert. “I have a relatively easy day tomorrow at work, whereas you are probably going to be busy.”

“I hope not. My team seemed to be on top of everything.”

“Mmhmm.” She pressed her fist to her mouth as she finished chewing before looking at him. “So are you nervous? About going back to work like that?” She waved her fork at his middle. He chewed his bite carefully, and took the time to think about it.

“A little. I mean, most of that fat settled in my belly, which is pretty noticeable. So I’m sure there will be some comments made. But I’m not all that bothered, honestly. Knowing that I go home to an amazingly hot wife who desires me keeps my confidence up.”

"Not to mention the wife you so thoroughly fucked and got pregnant. "

"That too. Besides, a lot of the guys at work are hefty. I'll just be the youngest.'

"Well, anytime you want to stop or lose weight, I'll support you."

"Nope, fat Chris is here to stay. Except I really need to start the gym back up again. I want to stay active."

"I know. We could probably get you some equipment for the house."

"So you can get your kicks watching me?" 

"You know it, hot stuff." She gave him an over the top wink and licked her lips, much to his amusement. They finished off their dessert, Chris grunting as he stood to go do the dishes despite Amy's insistence she could do it.

"Just relax for a bit, take a break. I think I can manage to do some dishes." Except he did not consider his full belly pushing against the counter. After trying several positions, he ended up learning on his forearms, alternating leaning on one while he grabbed dishes to scrub. 

He had a mental image of him doing this in the future, with a fatter belly and a kid wrapped around his leg. He was grinning to himself when Amy walked into the kitchen.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Just the future, that's all." She made an affirmative sound and wrapped her arms around him, or at least as much as she could reach. 

"Ready to go to bed?"

"I can be convinced." She pressed herself further into his back and reached down until she could push her hand into his pants, noting the tightness on her arm from the band. She began to stroke him as he shuddered, a deep moan coming from his belly. She used her other hand to grasp his love handle and give it a wobble. She had him panting, his hands braced on the counter, and right as he began to tense, she pulled her hand out of his pants, letting the band slap into the skin of his hips. 

“Ah! What the-"

Amy cut off his protests with a deep kiss before pulling away from his bucking hips, him eagerly seeking out friction.

"Ready for bed now?" He grumbled in response, but pulled the sink stopper, following her to the bedroom. He peeled off the sweatpants, scratching at the angry red marks where they cut into his flesh. She quickly shed her clothes, her breasts bouncing as they were freed from the confines of her bra, grinning at him and squeezing her ample flesh.

"Please, please, Ames. Don't tease me."

"Your self control is demolished. You can't even handle a bit of teasing. You say you want to slow down and work out," she begins to crawl towards him on the bed, his head propped up on pillows and his eyes wide and full of lust, "but can you? Can you control yourself enough to do that?"

"Probably not." He said, his breath hitching at her true statement.

"Then you are going to be such a big boy, such a large and undeniably fat man." She stopped at his stomach and began to lavish him in kisses, his hand squeezing himself while trying to take deep breaths and think of anything but his wife. She stops, and hovers over him until he regains control. 

"You're gonna get it. On your back." He said, his dominant side coming out. She rolled off of him and waited as he shifted onto her, holding himself up. "Uh, real quick. Am I gonna hurt you or the baby?'

"I don't think so, the baby is pretty cushioned inside of me." He nodded before resting his belly on her, his head poking at her entrance. She felt herself easily accept his length as he slipped further and further in as he moved his hips. She held onto his belly, each hand on one side, and watched his softer pecs jiggle with each thrust. "So hot, Chris."

"All for you, babe." He grunted, driving his penis into her. He was anchored by his belly, and wondered how her body would feel under him as he got bigger. "I need you to come for me, baby. I can't hold much longer." She slipped her hand under his belly, and delivered a few flicks to her clit before she began to orgasm, her walls clenching around him. He hissed at the feeling of her milking him, and followed after her, pumping himself dry. He rolled off of her, belly swaying in the air as he caught his breath. His arm was slung over his face as his breathing began to slow and he could feel as she pulled herself into him.

"Amazing, as always." She purred, squeezing his body.

"Same to you." He said, exhaustion slurring his words. Amy huffed out a laugh and helped him maneuver his bloated body under the covers and curled next to him under the blankets. He smiled and squeezed her hip, glad to be on the same page with her once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chris left the house, wearing his bigger clothes they picked up on the East coast and folded himself into his vehicle. He slid the seat back a bit to give himself more room before setting off for work, the reminder of his gain making him smile and his belly growl with hunger. Of course, a quick detour through dunkin donuts was in order. Naturally.

He entered the building and saw Andy stand up from his desk to greet him.

"Hey Chris! Looking good, that cruise did you well." He said, without a sarcastic tone and an honest smile on his face.

"Thanks, Andy. It was nice to relax and enjoy time with Amy." Chris said, leaning against the counter to support himself a bit.

"I bet! I can't remember you ever taking time off."

"Ha, yeah. I'll have to change that habit soon. We're having a baby."

Andy let out a whoop and ran around his desk to hug Chris, the larger man chuckling at the younger man. A few coworkers looked at them questioningly, before their gazes fell on Chris' expanded waistline. 

"This is amazing news!" Andy said, extracting himself. He grabbed a notebook and began to scribble notes before shooing Chris away, muttering about flower bouquets for Amy.

Chris made his way to his office, feeling some stares on his expanded middle and rear. He waved to his main secretary, who just smiled at him, not at all phased by his weight. He opened the door and flicked on his light, glad to see Jack didn't pull any shenanigans in his space. Sitting at his desk, he pulls out his half dozen donuts and begins to tuck in before work officially starts. 

As he wipes his face, Jack appears in the doorway grinning. He lowers himself in a chair and just looks at Chris.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. Besides the fact I just got stopped twice by concerned coworkers about your weight.” Jack said easily, his irritation only betrayed by his leg shaking up and down.

“Fuck me, can’t they just let it be? Isn’t that harassment?” Chris wondered, tired irritation seeping through along with some thrill.

“Probably. I told them to mind their business though.”

“Thanks.“

“No problem. Andy was looking super excited though, I think I spotted baby shower ideas on his computer.”

“Oh, Lord help me. He’s so excited.” Chris chuckled, glad to be able to call Andy a friend at work.

“It’s actually endearing. He’s been a little down after the rumor mill had fun with him, so I think he’s glad to have this to focus on. Besides, you know Jason likes to hold parties for employees.”

“Yeah, I know.” He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his belly, gauging how hungry he was. Jack snapped his fingers, bringing Chris back to reality. “What?’

“Lost you there for a minute, bud. I was saying, are we on for lunch at Harry’s?”

“Oh, no. Sorry. Amy is picking me up to go to her ultrasound. The first one.”

“Oh, nice! That sounds like fun, actually. Will you know the sex?”

“I don’t think so, not for a while.”

“That’s too bad, but at least you’ll get some cute photos.”

“Yeah, I’m excited.” Chris said, a grin stretching across his face. “Oh, forgot to tell you. I won a couple of competitions on the boat.”

“Like what?” Jack said, his mind already whirring to life with possibilities. 

“Not telling. You’ll need to guess. And I told Amy not to give in.”

“Not fair! You can’t just unload that on me and leave me hanging!” Jack whined, but was already trying to come up with the answer.

“Payback for Wendy, and keeping that development a secret.”

“So rude. So, so rude.” He rose, shaking his head sadly. 

“Get outta here. Let me know when you have a guess.” He opened his emails and began the task of sorting the mail and answering people. One of the major clients, Ruth’s, wanted to have him fly out to their headquarters to meet with them. 

Ruth’s was the one client that hadn’t taken to him very well after the promotion and he could understand why. They were a chain of Mom & Pop style diners that had a trim, toned stereotypical millennial in charge of their marketing. They seemed concerned that he wanted to modernize and health-ify their brand. He tried to convince them that wasn’t the case, but the owners remained skeptical.

_Hi Chuck,_

_I would love to come out and visit your headquarters and the original Ruth’s. Please let me know when you were thinking and I’ll get everything arranged. Looking forward to the trip!_

He hit send right as his desk phone rang.

“This is Chris.”

“Hi, Chris. It’s Jason. When you get a chance, want to swing by my office? No rush.”

“Sure thing. I’m free now so I’ll be right up.”

“Thanks, kid.” He hung up his phone and stood up, hearing his chair squeak a bit longer than normal. He made his way to the stairs and decided to take them, even though he knew that was a bad idea. He paused at the top, panting a bit before continuing, but deciding to eat a snack later in reward for the "exercise". 

“Hey Ellie, Jason called me up.”

“Yeah, no worries, How was the cruise?” She asked, her eyes on his belly.

“It was great! Lots of really cool places, good food and plenty of sun.”

“Looks like it! Your, uh, suntan, I mean.” She said, hurriedly covering her embarrassment, Chris just smiled, feeling his cheeks flush a bit. “Go on back.”

He walked into Jason’s cool office, thankful for the cold air brushing on his back.

“Hi, Chris. Thanks for coming up.” Jason said, hiding his surprise at his employee’s weight gain pretty well. He watched as the younger man settled into a chair, before talking. “How was the cruise?”

“It was good, maybe a little too much.” He said, patting his stomach with a grin. 

“Actually, I’m happy to see it. I had an interesting call with a client the other day. Nothing that I’m concerned about, so don't get that look. It was with Chuck Newman, from Ruth’s.”

“Ah, yeah. I actually had an email from him on Friday, asking for me to fly out to his HQ.”

“Yes, he mentioned that. Chuck has expressed concern for your youth. Have you ever considered growing a beard? You suffer the same way my father did, being graced with a youthful face.”

“That’s not the first time I’ve been told that, actually. I probably could grow a beard, my wife may not be thrilled though.”

“Well, consider it. He also expressed doubt at your first meeting, that you may have been a health nut.” Chris barked out a laugh and Jason joined in. “But as I can see now, that’s not the case anymore. I gotta ask, just to be sure, is it anything health related?”

“No, I’m okay. My wife, uh, likes to cook.” Chris said, feeling like he had smoked something and was on a drug trip.

“Say no more, I understand.” Jason said, patting his own belly. “I think Chuck will be a little more at ease when he sees you. The thing you need to know about Chuck, and Ruth’s as a whole, is that that is his family legacy. His grandma started the first store, his mom and dad took over while he was a kid. Chuck grew up in that store, learning his grandma’s recipes and his mom’s. So he is very resistant to change. He also knows that the world is taking a step towards healthier foods and away from his family's good, home cooked comfort food. You have a tough job of trying to strike a balance for branding as he continues to expand.”

“I understand. I don’t want him to feel like he has to give up everything his family has worked for. I got the same hesitation from him at the first video conference as well.”

“Good to know you had an inkling, those will come in handy. Let me know when you need to fly and get the itineraries to Jess. Oh and Chris?’

“Yes?”

“Congratulations on the baby.” He gave him a broad smile and reached out to shake his hand, Chris only smiling and shaking his head at the rumor mill. “Pass my love on to Amy, as well.”

“Will do. We’re actually headed to the doctor at lunch for her first ultrasound. I’ll have to swing by and show you the ultrasound.”

“Please do! There is no greater joy in life than children. Followed closely by a good meal, of course.” Chris thanked him and left his office, shaking his head at the sheer weirdness of the day.

-_-_-_-

Noon rolled around quickly and Amy appeared at his door, smiling at him.

“I just got an earful from Andy. My God, that boy is excited.”

“He really is. Hopefully he didn't chatter your ear off.”

“No, he was great. I know your work loves to throw parties at any excuse so I told him we’d work out a date later.” He grabbed his jacket and phone before leaving his office, following Amy though the office floor. A few coworkers gave them a double take, secretly wondering how a woman like Amy was okay with her husband blimping up. Little did they know they would continue to ask that question in the upcoming months. Andy gave them an excited wave while he was on the phone and they headed to the elevator where Chris filled her in on his upcoming travel plans. 

“That sounds like fun. Do you know how long for yet?”

“Not yet, but I’m only thinking for a couple of days.”

“Hmm, not too bad then.” They got into her car, the passenger seat already pushed back to accommodate his size. The drive was a quick 10 minutes and soon they were ushered into a room, baseline tests ran and a urine sample taken, Amy was reclining on a table while Chris paced the room, watching the clock.

"Hey, come here." He walked over to Amy, who reached her hand out to rub his belly. "Calm down. The doctor will be in soon."

"I know. I'm just so nervous. And excited." He leaned into her touch, her fingers pressing into the soft flesh on his sides, her slow circles working to calm him down. "I cant get my mind off of the what ifs."

"I can try to distract you, if you want."

"Sure." He said, not quite paying attention to her. She angles her body so she can run her hand under his belly hang. Giving it a shake, she tsks in disappointment. 

"Feeling a little empty there, big guy. You're wasting away as we speak."

"Uh huh, sure."

"We'll need to fill you up before I take you back to work. Can't let the belly go hungry." She stopped talking as the doctor walked in, and gave his belly one last squeeze as Chris moved around the table so they both could talk to the doctor. It also helped hide his slight erection.

"Hi, how is mom doing today?" The cheerful doctor asked, setting the chart down before walking over to the examination table.

"Good, the morning sickness hasn't been too bad."

"Good, I'm glad. Hi, I'm Dr. Morris." She shook hands with Chris and exchanged pleasantries as she began to pull over the ultrasound machine. "Alright, you guys ready to see your baby?"

"More than ever." 

"This is going to be a little cold, but the gel will warm up quickly.'' Amy's muscles contracted as the cold gel was squirted on her stomach before Dr. Morris began to move the wand. A steady whooshing noise came from the machine and a very fuzzy bean shape appeared. "And here is Baby Riley." She took a picture of the screen while Chris clutched Amy's hand, the young parents trying not to cry. 

"Alright, the baby is looking good. I've gotten a few clear photos, and it looks like they are behaving nice today. If I had to guess, I would say you're due mid-May, around May 12th. Would you like to see a 3D image?"

"Please." Amy replied, her voice thick. 

The doctor switched machines and took more photos, explaining what the lumps were - head, nose, hands - before she wiped the gel from Amy's stomach.

"Any questions for me?"

"I can't think of any. I've been reading the book you gave me and taking my supplements. I was sticking to some lean meat and fish on the cruise."

"That's good, your weight is still in the bracket range we like to see. Try to lay off fish for a bit, especially the apex predator fishes due to mercury build up in them. Say for 3 months? And keep up with light exercises, nothing too strenuous."

"I can do that." Amy nodded, the doctors orders nothing too out of the ordinary.

"Any questions, Dad?"

"Uh… can she lay on her stomach? Will her weight smoosh the baby?"

"Good question. Medically speaking, the uterine walls are strong enough to protect the baby, even in the 3rd trimester. So really, do whatever is comfortable. You will become uncomfortable first, far sooner than the baby. And that goes for other things too, like sex." Chris sputtered, growing red. "Don't worry, Chris. I see a lot of soon to be dads that are on the heavier side that worry about hurting the baby during sex. 

"Now, as the baby and womb get bigger, I would caution you both to find positions so that Amy doesn't lay flat on her back. Blood vessels get pinched and can cause low blood pressure and light-headedness. But for now? You're safe. " Dr. Morris said, smiling at both them, particularly enjoying Chris' flushed face.

"Ah, thank you, doctor. I'm going to go die now." He mumbled, much to the women's amusement. 

"This isn't even the most embarrassing part of parenthood yet, or pregnancy. But you two will be okay. Usually the parents with the most worry are the most careful. Let me go get these printed and I'll meet you up front." As soon as the door shut, they started chuckling. 

"I was actually serious about you laying face down. But the second part is good to know."

"Aw, I thought it was cute. I guess we'll have to start practicing new positions." They gathered their belongings and left the room, hovering in the waiting room until the doctor came out and gave them pictures. 

Chris was looking at them while Amy pulled through a fast food drive up. 

"The baby is strangely cute."

"Right? I never thought I would think that but I guess my parental instincts are kicking in. That's the cutest .64 inch baby blob. We need a nickname." Amy said, pulling forward to the pay window and passing her card to the young employee. 

"Hmm, you're right. What about sprog?"

"Uh, no. No way in hell. Bean?" She said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"No food related things. Seems weird. You know, the baby looks kinda squishy."

"Squishy? Like as in Finding Nemo?"

"Yes? 'I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy'."

"I actually like it! In some weird way. Wait, how can you remember that?" He only smiled and shrugged, Amy narrowing her eyes at him. 

"So squishy it is, just until we name them." He said, smiling back down at the photo before he carefully put them away in the visor. She rolled up to the food window and passed him the bags and drinks before pulling away, of course with him peaking into the bag to check on the amount. Back at his work, he fed the street meter before getting back in, grunting as his belly compressed. 

"Alright, dig in. You've got 10 minutes."

"Jason won't care if I'm late you know." He said, but complied with her order and pulled out his food. She had got him a large combo with a Dr. Pepper and a couple of apple pies for later while she stuck with a salad and a small sweet tea. 

"Probably not. Need anything from the store? I'm headed there next."

"Just snacks. My stash is looking low." He said in between bites of his half pound burger. Amy nodded in between bites of her salad, already itemizing the list of snacks she would get him.

He finished his lunch in the 10 minutes, minus the pies, and pressed his hand on his full stomach. 

"Oof, ate that way too fast."

"Aw, sorry baby. You probably should've just headed up. I just wanted to watch."

"So freaky." He said, leaning over to kiss her. She pulled him in and sucked on his bottom lip. Pulling away she sighed heavily and gave him a sad face.

"Now I'm all heated." Laughing, he extracted himself from the car, grabbing his drink and the bag with the pies. Amy carefully separated the pictures and passed him a 2D and 3D photo. "See you tonight."

"Yeah, have fun at the store."

"Oh, I will. Love you."

"Get extra chips. Love you too." With a grin she carefully pulled into traffic as he headed inside. Stopping at Andy's desk, he showed him the photos, Jack walking up and looking over his shoulder.

"It's so weird looking."

"Hey now. That's my son or daughter. "

"Just saying it like it is, daddio." 

“Please, no.”

“Yeah, I’m with Chris. Daddio is not great. Pops is better.”

“Ohmygod. I’m going to my office.” Chris exclaimed, giving up against the dual attack. Andy and Jack share a chuckle before the phone rings. Jack catches up to Chris as Andy’s voice fades.

“So everything is good with the baby?”

“Yeah, we’re looking at mid May for the due date.”

“At least she won't have to deal with being pregnant and the summer heat. My mom always had us kids so she was pregnant in the summer. It was rough sounding.”

“Geez, yeah.” Chris settles into his chair, the chair making another quiet squeak of protest. Chris felt himself blush slightly but Jack made no sign of noticing as he slid into a chair. “Amy seems pretty prepared, she had several pregnancy books to read on the trip.”

“You should read one too. Might as well get an idea for what’s going on and what’s coming up.” Jack said, propping one foot up on his knee.

“That’s a good idea. I’ll have to borrow one.”

“Are you ready? I know you guys have wanted kids for forever.”

“I am. I mean, don't get me wrong, I’m nervous. But I’m also excited." Chris said, passing him the photos so Jack could get a better look. 

“Makes sense. I’d be completely nervous though. God, imagine another me running around.”

“Well if you ever have kids, hopefully they’ll take after their mom.” Jack laughed, leaning forward easily to pass the photos back to Chris.

“Speaking of moms, when are you guys telling the family?”

“Well, Kacey knows because she made that shirt. But I think the plan is to tell everyone this weekend. Unfortunately I have to fly out to a client sometime in the coming week. I was hoping for a weekend trip, but maybe not.” He opens his email and doesn’t see anything from Chuck. 

“Make sure you submit your travel for business class. It’s far more comfortable than economy.”

“I’ll have to do that. Economy coming back from the East was a little uncomfortable.”

“I bet. Airlines aren't making traveling any easier or more enjoyable.”

“I’ll still maintain road trips are the way to go.”

“They both have an appeal. But road trips really depend on the people going with you.”

“Remember that California coast road trip we did out of high school?”

“Ha, yeah. Living in board shorts and randomly surfing whenever we saw a beach? That was amazing. I can’t believe our parents allowed that!” Jack laughed, clapping his hands together at the memory.

“Right?! I would never. Think we could still surf after all these years on land?”

“I think so, although I’d pay good money to watch you try.”

“Hey, just cause I’m fat does not mean I’m not skilled.” He said, rubbing his stomach.

“Sure, sure. I’ll get with Amy, I bet she would want to watch too.”

“Hardy har har. Keep laughing it up at the fat man's expense.”

“You know it’s from a good place. Besides feel free to take digs at me. Although my rock hard abs will protect me.” He said, obviously sarcastic and just riling up Chris.

“Unless I sit on you. Watch it, I can beat you now at wrestling.” Chris half threatened, fully willing to take him on though if need be.

“No doubt. Alright, I need to get back to work, I guess. Congrats on the baby again. Let me and Wendy know, but we’d like to host Amy’s baby shower for our family and friends at my place.” He said, leaning forward on the edge of the seat.

“Thanks man! Will do. I’ll let Amy know, too.“ Jack left with a half wave over his shoulder and Chris returned to his emails, seeing a response from Chuck under a minute ago.

_Hi Chris, how would Monday work? I figured three days here should be enough time to show you around the HQ and our very first location. And if it won’t bother you at all, all your meals will be covered by Ruth’s as thanks for coming out._

_Hi Chuck, Monday sounds great. I’ll get all my travel scheduled out and will see you then. And thank you for the kind offer of the meals - I’m looking forward to trying your family’s famous recipes._

Chris stood and grabbed the photos, heading to Jason's office. His assistant blushed when she saw him and busied herself under her desk. He knocked on the door and entered.

"I have those photos. It's official, we are going to have a baby in May."

"Congrats! So she's already a bit in?"

"Two months today."

"Good for her! Hopefully she hasn't had too rough of a time."

"Not too bad, actually. She has had some morning sickness, but it's seemed to have passed "

"Good! My poor wife had morning sickness for months. Nothing made hers better. I felt so guilty!” Jason chuckled a bit, fondly looking at the photo of his family on his desk. “One thing I instituted once I replaced my father was to allow parental leave, to both mothers and fathers. Nora, in HR, can help you fill out all the paperwork and go over the pay. I found that parents came back refreshed and focused instead of tired and worn out, juggling little sleep and their jobs.”

“I remember seeing that when I first applied. It was a great bonus to an already amazing company.” They made some more brief talk, Chris filling him in on Ruth’s and asking a few questions before he returned to his office, half closing the door on some of the stares of his coworkers. It was a little annoying, but there was an undercurrent of pleasure from the attention.

He couldn't wait until he hit 350.


	15. Chapter 15 - Halloween

October passed quickly, Chris making a half-hearted attempt at working out and managed to only gain five pounds, to his surprised disappointment. They did manage to go on a couple double dates with Jack and Wendy, the four of them enjoying the good food and better company.

Their families were ecstatic over their pregnancy, and a little confused at his weight, but no one mentioned anything to the happy couple. The owner of Ruth's was surprised to see Chris, but warmly welcomed him and introduced him to everyone. The food was delicious; the comfort style food was incredibly heavy and rich, and he enjoyed sampling everything they had - some of it sampled twice. He ran a couple of ads he had in mind by Chuck and got an initial green light, so he counted the trip as a success. He weighed himself the day he got back - 291. He was only a mere nine pounds from 300. He kept that bit of knowledge to himself, wanting to surprise Amy with the big number. 

Speaking of Amy, her belly was rounding out and was beginning to be harder to cover up. Chris was fascinated by her increased size, and was curious just how big she would get in comparison to him. He left the house on Halloween morning with that thought, smiling to himself on the drive to work. Of course, hitting up Dunkin Donuts to get some spooky themed pastries to eat.

He walked into the building, noting the decorations strung up and all of his coworkers in some form of costume. He himself decided to take a relaxed approach and just ditched his tie instead of dressing to the nines. Andy and a group of other secretaries were all huddled together, dressed as pirates.

“Hey, guys. Ready to set sail to the seven seas?”

“Don’t ye know it matey.” Andy said, in an attempt at an accent. He snorted on a laugh as the group starting comparing accents, him leaving them to it so he could go polish off his breakfast. 

He finally managed to move through the last of the backlog of his work and get the Ruth’s ad campaign through the second editing phase. Just a few final touches and it would be ready to go for the fall and holiday season, knowing that Chuck would be pleased with the ads ready a little early.

As the day wound down to closing, Chris calling an informal meeting with his team to thank them for their work and dedication the past few months, when it was clear their attention spans were off of work and already on the evening.

“If you guys swing by Harry’s for their Halloween bash, find Wendy or Roxanne at the bar and say you work for me. You all get a drink on me for free. Just no top shelf stuff, okay?”

“Thanks, Chris!” The group broke out into smiles and began chattering about their plans. Finally he shooed them out at 6, telling them to go enjoy their Halloween. Jack stepped into his office, pulling on his pin striped jacket.

“What are you?”

“Old school gangster, see?” He put on a fedora and pulled out a fake mini-gun. “Wendy is dressed as a flapper.”

“That sounds cool, actually. Is she working all night?”

“Just until 10. Figured we would swing by you guys and get some candy before heading home.”

“For sure, we’re just doing the suburban candy routine. Amy didn’t feel like going anywhere tonight.”

“Yeah, Halloween without spooky drinks is no fun.”

“Nah man, it’s all about the candy.” Chris said, already imagining his extra bags at home.

“I actually can’t disagree with you. Alright, this mobsta’ needs to go find my bearcat.”

“Your what?”

“My doll. My kitten. My gal. My bird. Wendy.” Jack said, no hint of embarrassment on his face.

“I’m embarrassed for you.” Chris said solemnly, trying not to laugh. 

“I’m not. I’m going to have a great night.” Jack chortled, heading back to his office to lock up. Chris just sighed and began to pack up his belongings, glancing at the baby pictures in his desk drawer. He heads out to the lobby, pausing to wait for Andy and chatting with him as they walked.

“Any plans?”

“A group of us are headed out trick or treating. We still look young enough we can get away with it.”

“Nice! Swing by my place and I’ll gladly give you guys some.” He rattled off his address and they parted ways, Andy making the longer trek to his car, catching up to a couple other younger workers. He shot Amy a text and headed home, careful of the pedestrians and traffic.

-_-_-_-

“Hey, I’m home!” He called, setting his stuff down next to the candy bowl. He grabbed a snickers and ate it, following the sound of Amy and Kacey to the living room. Kacey choked on her soda as she saw Chris and Tom laughed, his hand resting on his larger looking belly. Maria waved at her uncle from the rug, playing with some dolls.

“Holy crap, Chris. Are you carrying the baby?” Tom joked, leaning forward to shake his hand. This was the first time the two of them had seen Chris, since they had missed the family announcement thanks to a trip to Disneyland. 

“Triplets, actually.” He rubbed his belly like a pregnant woman before sitting next to Amy, curiously looking at the shirts in her hand. “What are those?”

“Our costumes. I had Kacey make them for us and she brought them over.”

“Yeah, she said you needed a 2x but... “ Kacey drifted off looking at his middle. Tom mouthed ‘ignore her’ over his wife’s head and took a drink of his cider, a slight glower on his face. 

“He looks amazing.” Amy said, boldly rubbing his belly and patting it. Kacey looked at her sister incredulously as Maria ran over.

“Uncle Kis, look my dress.” She twirled in front of him, showing off her pink and purple sparkly gown.

“So pretty, Maria! Are you a princess?”

“Yeah.”

“You are the best princess.” He high fived her, feeling her sticky hand on his. She ran over to Tom and asked him to twirl her around.

“Of course, your highness.” He stood up and picked her up, spinning her around as the little girl shrieked in glee. 

“Come on, let’s go get dressed.” Amy patted his thigh and they got up and moved to their room, Chris trying not to grunt or groan as he stood up. Chris stripped out of his clothes and found a comfy pair of sweats before unfolding the shirt.

“Oh my god.” 

“You like them?” Amy asked, pulling on hers. It was a black tee shirt, with cartoon rib cages and a heart on each of theirs, but over her belly was a skeleton cartoon baby smiling. Over his belly was a white cartoon burger, fries and a beer. He pulled it on, the material clinging a bit but not too bad.

“I look ridiculous.”

“You look amazing. I love it.” She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. “Not too mad?”

“Not at all, just highly regretting inviting Andy and his friends to stop by for candy. And Jack and Wendy.”

“I look forward to Jack’s reaction.” Amy said, grinning at the idea. Her and Jack had bonded over their now open preferences, often sending each other recipes to make.

“I’m surprised Kacey made them.” Chris mused, breaking her from her thoughts.

“I’m not. Told her what I wanted, in what size and didn’t offer any other chance for her to bug me. She can get over it.”

“I don’t really care, I guess. Come on, I need a hard cider and some food.” They left their room, Tom’s roaring laughter echoing as he took in their shirts. “Jealous, Tom?”

“A little, actually. You guys look great.” Amy pushed him to the couch and offered to get him a cider and a plate of finger foods and appetizers. Kacey followed, hot on her heels.

“Okay, I know I said I would stay out of it. But I thought you asking for a 2x was just to be generous. Ames, he should be wearing a 3x!”

“You think? That’d be hot.” She started loading a plate with pigs in a blanket, potato skins and jalapeno poppers. She tossed on a few veggie sticks and wings.

“And here you are, loading up his plate! Amy, what the fuck?”

“Look, Kacey. I love Chris. I love his body. I find his belly incredibly hot. He’s like a warm, soft teddy bear. He’s fine with it, I’m fine with it. He still works out and eats plenty of vegetables, so back the fuck off of us. If he’s not your cup of tea, that’s fine; but he’s mine. He's the whole dam kettle.”

“Is this just a defense mechanism because he’s getting fat?”

“Sis, he got fat FOR me.” She grabbed a cider and patted Kacey’s shoulder as she walked past, leaving her sister in the kitchen with her mouth hanging open. She walked back to the living room, handing Chris the plate and cold bottle.

“Thanks, hun. This looks great.”

“No problem.” The doorbell rang and Maria ran to the door, Amy half jogging after her to remind the toddler to wait to open the door. Chris took a bite out of a potato skin and asked Tom about work, both making small talk. Kacey walked back in, avoiding looking at Chris’ belly, and wincing as Tom stood to get more food. Maria came back in and excitedly babbled to her mom about the bumble bee costume. Kacey easily talked to her daughter, glad for the one normal thing being a toddler.

Amy settled next to Chris, her hand resting on his thigh and shared stories from their trip with Tom and a distracted Kacey. Finally the small family took their leave, Tom hugging them both and Kacey quickly hugging them before leaving.

Amy handled some of the doorbells while Chris got a second plate, quickly downing another cider. 

“Hmm, maybe I should’ve gotten you that 3x.” Amy said, slapping his belly, during a lull in kids. The shirt had pulled tighter across his middle, showing the outline of his belly button.

“Probably. But Kacey would’ve had an aneurysm.”

“Definitely. But I don’t care.” The doorbell rang again and they both walked to the door, the parents chuckling at their shirts while Chris handed out candy. He spotted a familiar pirate walking up the driveway and he shut the door, chuckling with Amy. Right as the doorbell rang, Chris threw open the door with a loud “Boo!” and startled the group of four. Andy recovered enough to take in their shirts and bust out laughing as his companions joined in.

Andy was still dressed as the pirate, but was the only one. The tall guy next to him was dressed in a striped brown shirt but had at least twenty gold chains hanging from his neck. His other two friends were dressed as robbers, in black and white striped jumpsuits with masks on.

“I like your costumes. Let me guess, you’re the booty? To the pirate?”

“Finally! Someone gets it!” The guy exclaimed, rattling his chains. Andy just rolled his eyes. “See? It did work out, babe.” Andy cast a nervous glance to Chris and Amy, but they just chuckled at them.

“It’s actually really cute. It’s one of the best couple’s costumes I’ve seen tonight. Although the robber’s have the right idea with the pillow cases.” Amy said, handing out the candy bowl to the group. “Grab what you guys want, we have plenty in stock.”

“Hey, that’s my stash.” Chris said, patting his belly. “Need to keep up to make my shirt work.” The cider was hard at work, making him feel far more comfortable with himself.

“You guys are adorable. This is Chris from work.” Andy explained to his group, quickly making introductions.

“Oh, nice! I’ve heard great things about you. Andy speaks highly of you guys.” The "booty", or Daniel, said, quickly giving each of them a hug.

“Andy is great, he definitely makes going into work fun. I was just sorry to hear the rumor mill had their run of him though. Although, they should be focused on me for a while.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t so great.” Andy murmured, rubbing his neck.

“Don’t let it get to you. Just shows how bored they all are with their own lives. I view it as a compliment.”

“That’s true.” They made some more small talk, Chris asking where all they’d been and if they had swung by any haunted houses. Finally they broke away as more kids started walking up the street, the group departing with a good collection of candy from the Riley household. They waved them off and greeted the group of small monsters making their way up.

Around 10pm the trick-or-treaters started dying off and Chris went to work on eating more snack foods, trying to finish them off, setting a bowl of candy next to him for the occasional sugary treat. Avery stretched out next to him, reading a book as Michael Meyers chased around Lori on the TV, vaguely watching the movie in between chapters. They were startled out of their relaxing when the doorbell rang twice and a series of random knocks sounded as the door opened, Jack laughing at Wendy’s admonishments.

“Are you guys decent?” Jack yelled, Chris setting his just emptied plate down and put the candy on the coffee table.

“Maybe!” He called back, seeing them emerge from around the corner. Jack had ditched his jacket and had on just a white shirt and suspenders with his hat still on. Wendy was dressed in a ruby red flappers dress with a feather headband on.

“You guys look amazing! I love it! Your dress is stunning." Amy gushed, standing up to hug them. Chris hefted himself off the couch and walked over, giving them a hug too.

Jack pulled back and looked at their shirts before laughing, throwing his head back. He had to walk away, trying to calm himself down enough to talk, but each time he looked back over would start a round of giggles. Wendy chuckled, saying how cute the two of them were.

"You guys want a drink? Or do you want to keep admiring me?" Chris joked, stepping towards the kitchen.

"I'll pass, I'm the DD." Jack said, Chris looking at him a little surprised. Especially after his comment earlier about spooky drinks.

"I'll take one though." Wendy said, smiling at Chris.

"Coming right up. I have hard cider in original or green apple. Jack, I have some soda, tea or water. "

"Green apple please."

"And a can of Dr.Pepper is fine."

"Come on and sit down, we're just relaxing after the rush of kiddos. How was work?"

"Absolutely crazy, but it was fun. I even got Jack here behind the bar, mixing drinks." Wendy said, patting Jack’s knee.

"I wish I could've seen that." Chris added, passing out the drinks to the guests and a tea to Amy before sitting down with his own cider. He was maintaining a buzz all evening and wanted to go a little while longer. 

They chatted for an hour until Chris noticed Jack was stroking Wendy's legs in his lap and was glancing at her. Chris had shared his candy bowl, to the amusement of the two FA's and each were desperate to get their lovers alone. Amy had pushed the last of the appetizers onto Chris' plate once Wendy had her fill. His shirt was riding up, a small sliver of belly peeking out. 

"Come on, we should probably head home." Jack said, gently lowering her legs. They stood and the group bid farewell at the door, before Chris shut and locked it, waiting as they pulled out of the driveway to turn off the porch light.

He returned to the couch and reclined back on it, pulling the freshly topped off bowl of candy onto the top of his belly.

"Finish that bowl and I'll give you another treat." Amy purred, leaning into his side. He dug into the bowl with renewed vigor, slowly finishing it all off. 

Tossing the now empty bowl onto the couch, he pulled up his tight shirt and rubbed his distended belly, Amy watching with lust filled eyes.

"Bedroom, now." She called, running ahead of him. He heaved himself up in the dim light and slowly walked to their room, regretting all the sugar as his belly sloshed. Opening the door he forgot about his discomfort as he took in his naked wife reclining on the bed. 

Amazing what a little distraction can do for one's discomfort. 

He quickly peeled off his shirt and sweats, before crawling over her. They finally fell asleep as the new month started, Amy curled into him, his belly resting between them.


	16. Chapter 16 - Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but wanted to include the ideal feeder holiday!

His weight steadily climbed thanks to Amy's practice Thanksgiving pies, her baking starting that first weekend of November, right after his Halloween feast. every weekend she would give him one to two pies or cakes to taste test and giver her his rating.

He did keep to his plan to start working out, the poor gym employees shocked at the sight of him, especially the longtime employees who could remember a far trimmer Chris. Jack thought it was hilarious, but ran defense so no one made snide comments to Chris directly. Chris eventually decided to just invest in some home work out equipment and canceled his membership, happy enough to work out at home, even though the machines were kept in light use.

Thanksgiving rolled around, and the family all got together, everyone watching as Chris and Tom ate their weight in food, the latter definitely looking heavier. Kacey and their sister in-law spent the weekend with their heads together, but giving Amy distance. Which was fine by her. Her brother did ask if Chris was okay, but commented that he carried the weight well and that was that.

With one sibling on her side, she happily kept food in his hand, often claiming she was hungry but then too full to eat more, asking Chris to finish off her food so to not waste it. Being pregnant certainly helped her accomplish her goal of keeping Chris fed and sated. The family stopped batting an eye at his gluttony, after all, the holiday was centered around it. Although Tom did his best to keep up, glad to finally have a fellow fat man at the table.

It wasn't until a Sunday in mid-December that Chris called her into their bathroom.

"Amy, come here! I need your help!"

"Yeah?" She saw Chris buck naked on the scale, his hands on his belly, an impressive dome that stuck out in front of him and drooped slightly down, framed by two thick love handles that lead to a squishy underbelly that Amy loved to play with. His pecs had moved to the moob category, resting on his stomach; the rest of him thicker all over. His thighs had gained some definition thanks to his squats and lifting, but were still soft and well padded.

"I'm trying to weigh myself, but I can't see the read out. "

"Aw, is my baby too fat?"

"Always." He stepped off and on again, Amy peering around him to see the readout flash "ERROR".

"Holy shit, Chris." She ran her hands over his body, jostling his belly and watching it wobble. "You maxed out the scale. You're over 300." Her hands drifted lower, feeling his hard penis leaking.

"Shit, Amy. Go get on the bed." He thudded after her, feeling his body shake as he followed her. She crawled onto the bed and stayed kneeling on all four as he climbed up and positioned himself behind her. He entered her, lifting his belly to rest it on her back. They moaned in sync and he began to move, watching as his moobs and belly jiggled with each thrust. "I'm getting huge, Amy. How long until I'm double from when I started? Fuck, how long until I've doubled my college weight?"

"Chris!" She yelled, her arms collapsing under her as she came, clenching her teeth as he continued to drive into her, finally reaching his own shuddering release. He rolled off of her and laid on his back, contemplating the image of himself at 460lbs. The thought sent shivers down his spine and made a warm pit in his lower belly. 

"How much is too much?" He asked, licking his lips as he looked over at her.

"When your health is impacted, or you decide you're done. I mean, I don't think I want to see you immobile. You certainly don't need to run marathons, but I want you active enough to go places with me."

"I agree, I want to stay mobile and active, especially with kids. I'm trying to make sure my joints stay strong and my heart is healthy to make it easier, but I do realize being fat comes with its own issues. But I kinda want to see what 460 feels like, even if I then lose weight."

"Then let's try. Let's slowly get you up there, making sure you stay healthy as you can be. If you hate it, we'll work you back down."

"I'm cool with that. Besides, if you keep passing your food to me, I'll get there in no time."

"Hey, it’s a perfect plan. I get to eat a few bites to calm my cravings but it doesn't go to waste, instead it goes straight to your waist."

"That makes me sound like a pig. Or like a human garbage disposal." He watched as her eyes lit up and she wrapped her legs around his hips and straddled him.

"You are like a pig. My little pig."

"Little? Little was 100 pounds ago. Fuck, I gained 110 pounds."

"Oh, you're still little. Only 100 pounds? That's hardly anything. You need to try harder, pig."

"Call me pig again. Slap my belly around." He panted, Amy moving her hips to feel his hardening member poking at her entrance. "Just call me whatever. "

"You're such a fat pig, Chris. Look at you, you have tits that rival mine, your belly proceeds you into every room. It moves like a bowl of jelly, drawing every eye in the room to it. Everyone can see what a glutton you are, how you give in to your most carnal desire. They look at me in pity, not knowing how much you have gained for me. My sweet, fat pig. Enduring all the looks and snickers as you continue to eat and fill this," she slapped his belly, leaving her hand stinging and his belly red, "ball of lard. But you like it, tubby, don't you?" She slapped the other side of his belly, as she sank down his shaft.

"Oh, fuck yes. I am your pig, I want to keep getting fatter and bigger for you. I want to be able to lay all of my fat on top of you and cover you. I want to pin you to the bed under me." 

"Chris, oh my… Chris!" She hissed, closing her eyes as she came again on top of him, feeling him release inside her. She fell forwards and laid over his belly, enjoying the plush surface. 

Chris panted and waited for the stars to clear from his eyesight, surprised at his desire to dominate his wife so completely. But it was a reversal from her dominating him currently with food and sex, it seemed fitting to use her … creation, on her.

They fooled around more, Amy tossing around nicknames for him, eventually settling on Tubby. Pig was fun, but Amy didn't like it as much and Chris was fine with leaving it be.


	17. Chapter 17 - Christmas Eve

Two weeks later, Chris was huffing and puffing as he slid wrapped packages for Amy under the tree. He should've moved them under the tree earlier, before his lunch, but the food won out. Now his full stomach sat like a rock and was beginning to ache. He had begun the cycle of stress eating again, not looking forward to all the family that would be cycling through their home for the new year, not to mention their 2nd Anniversary on January 9th. 

At least it was Christmas Eve, and they had decided to stay home and have Jack and Wendy over for dinner and gifts tomorrow. The family wouldn't be arriving until the end of December, so it would at least be a pleasant few days. 

He lumbered back to the couch and sat down, setting a special present to the side. This was for tonight, he had a special evening planned to lavish care on Amy; she had a good sized baby bump and was struggling a bit with her body. Ironic, considering she loved watching him grow. 

She had went last minute shopping with Kacey for bigger maternity pants after not being able to find any good fitting ones in her closet this afternoon, her dour mood at being "fat" making her call her sister and break their frosty phase that had been hovering since Halloween. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by the door opening and the sound of Maria running to him.

"Maria! Your boots are snowy!" Kacey yelled, her voice tired. The little girl showed no care as she hopped onto his lap, causing him to grunt in pain as the boot hit him on the apex of his stuffed stomach.

"Hi." She said, grinning up at Chris. He smiled back, unable to stay mad at the little girl in front of him, although he was careful to move her boots away from his belly. 

"Hi, Maria. Did you have fun?"

"Uh huh. Got you candy cane." She handed him a candy cane and held up her own.

"Why, thank you. You are my favorite niece." She smiled and then got serious, reaching out to hold his face still.

"Are you Santa?"

"What? No, kiddo. Why?" She released his cheeks and sat back, looking a little disappointed in her un-magical uncle. 

"Because you're fat like Santa." She said, patting his stomach.

"Maria! I told you to drop it." Kacey said, rubbing her face in the doorway.

"It's all good, Kacey. I can't blame her, I mean. Look at me."

"She's been asking every fat guy she sees if he's Santa. It's embarrassing. "

"She's a kid. I will need to give Tom some shit though." Chris said, grinning at the idea of teasing Tom.

"Chris, you make Tom look thin."

"Touche." He helped Maria unwrap her cane and unwrapped his, tinking his on hers. "Cheers, Maria. Merry Christmas." She giggled and snuggled into his side, while Kacey just sighed.

Amy walked up to her sister and smiled at the scene, nudging Kacey.

"Smile, you grinch. They're adorable. Besides, Chris would make a great S-A-N-T-A impostor." She walked over and kissed Maria, handing her a book on Santa and his elves. She kissed Chris before heading to their room, to start putting away her bigger clothes. 

"He does have the shape." Kacey conceded, looking at her brother in law. She couldn’t deny Chris looked strong, his shoulders and biceps showing some muscle under his shirt. But he really did make Tom look skinny now. She had been trying to see Tom and Chris through Amy's eyes and reluctantly admitted a soft body was more comfortable than a six pack, and seeing Tom relax at night was nice instead of him trying to fit in a workout on top coming home late. She hadn't realized how stressed he was, until she noticed a few more lines and some gray hairs recently. 

She huffed out another sigh and pulled a large container of cookies and Christmas treats out of her bag and offered to Chris, watching his eyes light up. 

"Are these diet cookies?" He asked, lifting the lid to inspect them.

"No, just regular good, old fashioned sugar cookies. And brownies. And butterscotch candy. And some peppermint bark."

"I'm a little surprised, I thought you didn't want to encourage my "bad habits"?" At Thanksgiving, she refused to serve him more than one slice of pie, but he had laughed it off and gotten himself (and Tom) more later.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I just… am trying to sort out my own head and realized I've been a proper… witch to you. So this is my apology." Chris carefully sat forward, Maria moving to the side to keep looking at her picture book.

"Aw, thanks Kacey. That actually means a lot to me. "

"And you're still a good match for my sister. You always were. I was just being immature all those years ago."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for egging you on at times. Probably not very brotherly of me."

"Hey, no worries. Besides, you look happy and comfortable. Not so stressed." Her mind once again drifted to Tom, with a pang of guilt.

"A high compliment, for sure. But take it from me, your husband will appreciate hearing those words from you tenfold."

"I know. I'm headed home to go try to make it up to him."

"I hope you guys can make up. I know it's been eating at you both." He set the cookies on the coffee table and stood to pull her into a hug, her arms hesitating before trying to reach around his body. He was incredibly soft and warm, and she felt a sense of peace and security wash over her as his body enveloped her.

She released with an odd look and turned to go find Amy. Chris watched her a little confused, but shrugged before sitting back down, offering to read Maria her book in between eating his candy cane. He gave up understanding Kacey years ago, and was happy to just let Amy handle the intricacies of her sister.

Amy was sorting her pre-pregnancy clothes into a tub tote as Kacey knocked, causing her to look up. She caught the look on her sister's face, the one she got after getting an idea.

"What's up?"

"I think I get it now, your fat thing."

"Kacey…" Amy sighed, exhaustion leaking through her voice.

"No, not in a bad way. Just let me explain. I was apologizing to Chris for being a bitch to him, and we're good now. But when he hugged me, I get it. It's the same way I felt being wrapped up in a body builders' arms."

"And that is?"

"Safe. Secure. Cared for. My therapist has told me I need to feel secure in my relationships to be happy, and that my subconscious was linking Tom being fat to him being lazy and not being secure enough. Which made me want to return to the early marriage days."

"Okay, I'm with you so far." Amy said, slowly folding a shirt as she tried to keep up with her sister. 

"But what if him getting fat is the ultimate sign of being safe? Like he's secure enough to be more relaxed and can spend his evenings with us instead of working out or working longer. Plus, he's eating better than he ever has because we have enough money for me to be home to cook for him. You get me?"

"I get what you're going for, I think." 

"So all this time, I've been stomping all over his sense of security, and making him feel like I was going to abandon him right as he was beginning to feel good. And forcing him to try to appease me. Oh my god, I need to get home."

"Kacey. Kacey, breathe. Calm down. I'm so happy you've had a breakthrough, but you need to be clear enough to drive home." Kacey nodded and slowed her breathing down, fanning herself as she paced the room.

"I'm good, I'm good." 

"Alright. Let's get you home and to your man. Text me later, okay?"

Kacey nodded and hugged her, before leaving the room to get Maria ready. Amy followed her out and Chris looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll tell you later." She mouthed, watching as Maria hugged Chris goodbye. The little girl ran over and hugged Amy, patting her stomach and saying bye to the baby. 

"Oh, shit. Almost forgot." Kacey pulled a gift box from her bag. She handed the box to Chris. At the baby appointment earlier this week, Amy had asked for the gender to be put in an envelope, and Kacey had taken it, getting them the right colored onesie to put in the box. Chris wasn't able to make the appointment thanks to a major accident on the freeway and Amy wanted them to find out together. They didn't want a whole gender reveal party, since all their families were scattered around so this had felt like the best option.

"Thanks, Kacey. You drive safe okay? See you later." With one last goodbye they left the house, Amy signing heavily as she sat on the opposite end of the couch from Chris.

"What was that land hurricane?"

"Kacey. That land hurricane is Kacey. She had a mental breakthrough about Tom while hugging you and is currently driving home to probably jump his bones the minute Maria goes down for a nap."

"Your sister is weird. Sweet, but weird. She made me treats." He said, holding the container out to her, his child like grin making Amy laugh. 

"That she is." Amy huffed and leaned forward, her hands moving to her back to unclasp her bra. Pulling the offending garnet from under her shirt, she threw it towards the laundry room and rubbed her breasts through her shirt. "Ow."

"You okay?"

"No. Nothing fits right. That bra was digging into me all day." She grumbled, shifting around o the couch.

"I'm sorry, babe. Here," he pulled her feet into his lap - well, more like resting on his belly, "a foot massage might help."

"Oh, fuck me, yes. They're so swollen. And fat." She paused, registering what she said before looking at Chris who only chuckled.

"Babe, I guarantee you my feet look fatter. I take my promise to you seriously. You look skinny next to me."

"Thanks, Chris."

"Besides, do you know how sexy you are? You always were, but watching you carry our child has me always turned on. I'm just happy my fat gut covers my hard-ons now."

"Even though I can't fit into anything? Only destined to get bigger?"

"Especially then."

"Such a freak, Chris. But I like it." He only laughed, continuing to rub her feet. Finally she pulled away, promising she felt better and noticed his gift on the table. "What's that?"

"An early gift for you."

"Really?"

"You bet. Here." He leaned forward, grunting a bit before handing it to her. She carefully opened it, pulling out a 4x Santa Claus outfit and a skimpy Mrs. Claus costume for her.

"Uh…" She trailed off, her mind going blank except for the image of Chris as a sexy Santa.

"I was thinking of some role-play tonight. Mr. Claus wants to show Mrs. Claus all of his appreciation. Plus, if Mrs. Claus wants to, oh, I don't know, stuff Santa full of Christmas treats to make sure he's still the holliest and jolliest around, that can be arranged too."

"I'm in." She said, no hesitation on her voice.

"Alright, you go get changed and lay on the bed. I'll get everything. Get ready to feel amazing. " She left him his costume and headed to the room, sweeping clothes off of the bed. 

She changed into the costume, a long sleeved red velvet wrap dress with white faux fur trim around the edges, with a black satin sash tied in the front to keep it closed. It was an off the shoulder design, showing the perfect hint of skin. It was roomy enough that the fabric wasn't pulling on her and it wasn't restricting her chest.

She laid on the bed, trying to lay sexy, but suddenly felt like peeing. With a sigh she stood and headed to the bathroom.

Chris entered the room, carrying a basket of massage oil in peppermint fragrance, candles, and an eye mask. He also had a stretch mark oil to mix in around her belly. He was dressed as Santa, the costume on him fitting a little loose, but he was happy to have it tied. He brushed the white ball from the hat off his face and began lighting the candles and dimming the lights. He also had several boxes of cookies and a half gallon of whole milk set off to the side, knowing she was into the feeding aspect, having abstained for a month from their last go.

He lit the last candle and turned to see her leaving the bathroom, draping herself on the door jam in a pose.

"Hello, Santa."

"Hello there, Mrs. Claus." He walked over and kissed her, rubbing his hands over her dress, appreciative of her growing curves. The small amount of weight she had gained was split between her boobs and hips, giving her a more motherly look that was sending his libido sky high. Guiding her to the bed, he had her sit in between his legs as he rubbed her shoulders, drawing her costume down further to expose her shoulder blades. The smell of peppermint began filling the air, causing them both to relax a bit more. She sighed happily, his fingers finding a knot to work out. Once he had her back sufficiently loose, he moved out of the way so she could lay back. With a devilish grin, he undid the sash and pulled the fabric open, admiring her naked body. He leaned down, straddling her body, and began kissing her neck, feeling his belly brush onto her.

"So beautiful, Mrs. Claus. You're laid out for me like a present."

"All for you, Santa." He handed her the blindfold and as soon as it was on, he started at her feet, working up each leg, massaging the muscles. His fingers applied the right pressure, her moans and sighs spurring him on. He added the other oil to his hands and began massaging her belly, making sure to cover her sides.

He made his way to her chest, taking a more gentle approach since she was still sore. His fingers had begun aching, but he finished the massage out by drawing her arms from her dress and rubbing them down. Finally, he decided he had covered all he could, and with oily hands, did not want to touch her hair. He laid next to her and smiled as she pulled off the blindfold and kissed him deeply. 

"That was amazing, thank you. Best half hour of my life."

"You're welcome. Just wanted to pamper you a bit, but figured a massage was the best way. And there's plenty of oil left so anytime you need it, I'll gladly rub you down."

"Mm, deal." She kissed him again, her hands brushing over his still covered belly. "Now, one last thing you can do for me, Santa. I want you to stuff all those cookies into this belly for me."

She rotated them around on the bed until he was sitting against the headboard, still dressed, but his belly covering the majority of his lap. She grabbed the cookies, noting they were from a local bakery, and opened them up. 48 cookies total, a mix of sugar, chocolate chip, oatmeal and gingerbread. She opened the milk and poured a tall glass, handing him the glass and pushing a box to him. 

"Eat up, Santa. You look famished. Did no one leave you cookies?"

"They did, Mrs. Claus. But you know me, I always have room for more cookies." He made quick work of the first box, drinking two glasses of milk. He undid his jacket, pushing the material around his belly. She crawled closer and began rubbing his gut, using some of the stretch mark oil to rub into his skin. He pulled the next box to him and pulled out a sugar cookie, offering it to her first. She leaned forward and took a bite, smiling at him and chuckling.

"I can see why you like cookies so much, dear." She helped tip the glass for him, watching as a bead of milk escaped from the corner of his mouth. She leaned in and kissed him, guiding his hand holding the cup down so she could get closer. She pulled away and pushed a cookie in his mouth before sitting back, spreading her legs and sliding a hand down, still able to reach herself although it was getting harder. 

He watched, entranced, as she stroked herself. He doubled down on eating, occasionally shifting as he got full.

She shuddered, falling forward and catching herself with one arm, tilting her face up to watch him. He stuffed another cookie in his mouth, chewing quickly. With one hand, he tried to work it under his belly to get to himself, but just wasn't at the right angle to try and make it work one handed. His belly was too heavy and in the way. He pulled back and shoved two cookies at once in his mouth, frustration spurring him on.

Amy watched on, amazed at not just his capacity (she saw the remnants of his lunch earlier), but at how linked food and sex was for him. How fully he gave in to his desires. And how unstoppable his journey to being 460 pounds was. She felt her body tense and came with a cry, her limbs shaking as she came. 

She laid on her side in front of him, smiling lazily at him, taking in his crumb coated fake beard. He had 13 more to go and his skin on his stomach was flushed, as were the apples of his cheeks. He was panting heavily, trying to shift to get comfortable. 

"Oh, Tubby. You getting full?"

"Yeah. I can finish but I need to find a better position."

"Laying down flat is going to be uncomfortable. You should probably try laying on your side."

"But," he burped into his hand, wincing, "then you can't ride me. I had sleigh puns ready."

"I think we surpassed sex 10 cookies ago." He whimpered slightly, before eating another cookie. "Come here." She helped him sit up, pulling the jacket off and tossing it off the bed. His body was coated in a sheen of sweat, goosebumps lining his skin as the air hit him. She helped him lay on his left side, his belly a firm sphere laying in front of him, with a pillow under his head. Once he was settled, she scooted the box back over to him, sliding down the bed until she was at his hips. 

With some help, she managed to peel off his pants, no easy feat. Surveying his body, she moved over him until she could lay behind him, her right hand stroking his cock, the left rubbing his shoulder. He came instantly, her hand only pumping him twice, relief flooding his face, while she looked at him surprised. 

"Damn, babe. I think you might be enjoying this just a bit.” He didn't even look embarrassed for his quick release, too intent on chasing more pleasure to take embarrassment in something like that.

"I feel a lot better. Watching you, and eating, was driving me crazy. But I couldn't reach. You’ve programmed me too well." He said, eating another cookie. Amy stood and went to the bathroom to wash her hand off and grab a washcloth, chuckling a bit. His frustration, and subsequent relief, was making a tingle start in her lower belly. She walked back in and began cleaning his belly off, taking the time to clean in between the rolls and creases. She rinsed out the washcloth before laying on the bed in front of him, one hand rubbing his belly as she propped her head up.

"You're so warm. You're radiating heat."

"I feel sluggish. This is the fullest I've been in a while." He was down to three cookies and slowly ate the last sugar cookie, taking several more bites than necessary. Her fingers were massaging away some of the pressure, and he could hear the low gurgling of his body trying to process the cookies and milk.

He ate the second one, taking deep breaths in between the bites. She moved her hands to his lower belly and started working on that section, noting the area was still a bit soft and jiggly. 

"You've gotten fat enough your lower belly never firms up."

"I can feel it as I walk around, the constant wobble." He picked up the last cookie, a chocolate chip, and with a heavy sigh he finished it in four bites, his forehead glistening with sweat. He began rubbing his belly, whimpering at how full he was. 

“Shh… you’re okay. Just breathe.” She soothed, rubbing small but firm circles into his belly. “You did so well for me… thank you.”

“You’re...welcome.” He breathed, closing his eyes. “I Just hope it all sticks to my belly. Can’t go through this much pain for nothing.”

“I’m sure it will, babe.” She cooed, watching as his eyes got heavier.

“Have …have to make you look skinny at nine months. Want to be 460.” He mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open. 

“Oh, I have no doubt you will. Merry Christmas, love.”

“Merry…” He drifted off, finally succumbing to sleep. She smiled at him, and got up to turn off the lights, a hand on her belly, before climbing back into bed, curling closer to him.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Chris woke up and slid out of bed, feeling a little unstable as he made his way to the kitchen. He snagged a pair of sweat pants and tugged them up as he shuffled, leaving his belly hanging over the band. His belly felt heavier, although he figured that was a figment of his imagination. 

Once the coffee was made and he was working on making cinnamon rolls, Amy appeared from the bedroom, wearing one of his old shirts and shorts.

“Morning, merry Christmas.” He said, handing her a coffee cup.

“Mmm, merry Christmas to you too.” She kissed his fuller cheek and surveyed his cinnamon rolls. “You should probably make another pack of them.”

“Good point, I was thinking these looked a little small for me.” He quickly grabbed the other package and made room on the tray before sliding them into the oven. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” She asked, after downing half of her mug, the decaf not quite waking her up as much as the normal stuff. 

“A little hungover from all that sugar, honestly.” He looked down and rubbed both hands along his belly, lifting it and letting it fall. “But not that bad, considering. I feel heavier though.”

“You actually look a bit rounder. I can’t quite place it, but you do look fatter.”

“I’m glad, fatter is better.”

“Mhm, I completely agree.” She said, wiggling her eyebrows at him and licking her lips, making him giggle not unlike the Pillsbury dough boy and blush pink.

“And how are you, today? Feeling better?”

“I am. It’s strange that I like you outgrowing your clothes, but can’t stand outgrowing mine.”

“To some, maybe. But everyone has their preference. Personally, I love the way you look before and currently. And I know I’ll love it after, too.” 

“Thanks, Chris. Besides, I feel skinny next to you.”

“That’s the goal, babe. Now, what do you say we go open that little package and find out if it’s our son or daughter kicking your bladder?” He smiled as her eyes lit up and she gave a small jump.

“I’ve been waiting! Set a timer and let’s go.” She called, already to the living room. Chris laughed, quickly setting the timer and picking up both their coffee cups. She was sitting on the couch in her usual spot, each of their stockings on the cushion and the small package. He handed her mug before walking by, before sitting down with a huff. His legs had to spread more to accommodate his belly and he ran a hand along his sides. He was definitely fatter, there was no doubt.

They open their stockings, both of them having found each other silly toys and decorations, although Amy had given Chris a lot more candy. He couldn’t resist opening a chocolate orange and motioned for Amy to open the gender reveal. Taking a deep breath, she slid a finger under the tape and ripped open the package and pulled out a blue onesie, with “Oh Boy” on the script.

She left out a shriek and tackled Chris, taking care of her belly and kissed him, tasting chocolate orange on his lips. He kissed her back, and wrapped his arms around her, his face buried in her neck.

“Now I want a little girl.” He mumbled, his lips pressed against her.

“Slow down, Romeo. Let’s at least get this baby out of diapers.”

“Sure, sure. Uh huh.” He kissed her jaw and helped her angle herself off of him and slide down until she was next to him. “I would’ve been just as happy with a little girl, you know. I’m just thrilled you both are happy and growing.” He paused, considering his words.

“Do you like seeing me get bigger?” She asked, thinking about all of his previous comments. 

“Yeah… I guess I do.”

“Because of my baby bump or the weight gain?”

“Both, I guess. I wouldn’t mind if you don’t lose weight, or even gain more. But I’ll support you either way, I still think you’re ridiculously attractive at any size or shape.”

“I guess it’s nice to hear you say that. I know it’s true, but it’s nice to hear that you don’t want me back to my pre-baby weight immediately.” She kissed him before standing up to go grab a couple of gifts and to top off their coffee. 

The rest of the morning goes by quickly, each of them chuckling over certain gifts, especially since many of the extended family gave Chris food - jerky and sausage assortments, popcorn tins, a bacon of the month club subscription, cookies. He sampled each gift before settling on snacking on the popcorn while cooking dinner.

“You want to go shower?” Amy asked, walking into the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed for dinner. Jack and Wendy should be arriving in half an hour or so, and she wanted to make sure they had a chance to clean up a bit.

“Oh, yeah. Probably should. I guess they wouldn't want to see my fat belly hanging out.” He said, eating another handful of popcorn before walking past her. She aimed a well-timed slap on his butt cheek and watched it wobble more as he walked away. He tossed her a wink over his shoulder and disappeared in their bedroom as she turned towards the stove to check on the dinner.

They had beef tenderloin and honey dijon glazed ham slowly roasting; green beans with garlic and bacon; roasted and glazed carrots. Jack and Wendy were bringing potatoes of some form and a couple pies, although Wendy had assured Amy that they wouldn't be too crazy in flavor. She kept an eye on everything as she picked up the few things of clutter before Chris rejoined her in the kitchen, a pair of his “comfy” jeans on and a nice button down. 

“Everything still on track?” He asked, peering over her shoulder, his hands on her hips, squeezing the bit of flesh there.

“I think so. We’ll be able to eat some appetizers and do drinks while the meat rests.” 

“Sounds good to me. Hey, where’d that popcorn go?”

“No, you can last a few more moments.” She said, smiling at him.

“I don’t think I can. I’m going to starve.” He gave her a puppy dog look, rubbing his belly with both hands before trying to suck it in. “Look, it’s already shrinking!”

“Oh, you big baby. It’s in the cabinet.” She laughed, watching as he exhaled, his gut rushing out once again to rest against the fabric. He bent down and fished out the tin, quickly eating some before helping her set the table. Soon enough the doorbell rings, Chris heading to the door as Amy hides the nearly empty popcorn tin back into the cabinet.

“Merry Christmas! Come on in!” Chris boomed, throwing open the door. He ushered their friends in, helping hold platters while coats were shed.

“Merry Christmas, Chris.” Wendy said, giving him a side hug.

“Thanks, Wendy. Did you have a good day so far?”

“I did. My sister and mom still live here, so I spent the morning with them, and Jack came over for brunch and to hang out.”

“That sounds great.” He replied, leading them into the kitchen where Amy greeted them as she pulled out appetizer plates.

“We brought non-alcoholic bubbly!” Jack cheered, holding up bottles of sparkling cider.

“Thanks guys! We don’t all have to go sober for me.”

“One Christmas won’t kill us, Ames.” Jack said, hugging her around her belly. “How’s Squishy?”

“He’s doing good.”

“He?” Wendy and Jack echoed, looking in between the soon to be parents before breaking out in more cheers and hugs. They opened the sparkling cider into wine glasses and dug into the appetizer plates, Chris and Wendy recommending combinations of cheese and meats to each other while Amy and Jack watched with smiles.

“It’s cathartic, watching someone enjoy food so much.” Jack said, looking over at Amy before back at Wendy.

“I know. Chris makes the most adorable noises when he eats. Plus, I can order whatever I want to try, and if I don’t like it, it’s not wasted.”

“Now that I’m trimming down again, it’s a bit relaxing watching her eat.” Jack said, gazing at Wendy with love filled eyes.

“What about me?” She asked, pausing to look at Jack with a smile.

“Ignore them, they’re ogling us. Hey, try this apple and cheddar together.” Chris responded, faking exasperation but winking at Amy.

“We got caught.” Jack said, smiling at Amy.

“I’m not even mad.” Amy laughed, standing to check on the dinner. “Looks like we’re ready. You guys ready to eat?”

“Always. Here, let me.” Chris said, gently nudging her out of the way so he could pull out the meat and ham. Soon enough, the food was on the table and the glasses topped off. Wendy and Chris pile their plates high, Amy and Jack taking more “normal” portions. They easily chatted, Chris and Jack trading embarrassing stories of each other from their childhood and college days, Jack eventually calling a truce.

Chris leaned back with a smile, having bested his friend and rubbed the dome of his belly.

“Oh, don’t look so smug. Remember those competitions you won on the cruise? I finally figured them out.” Jack crowed, smiling mischievously. 

“Wha-?”

“Oh, it took me weeks, months even. But there was an obscure video uploaded to the internet, of a person cheering on their husband. But, oh, you wouldn’t believe who else was there.”

“Oh no.” Chris said, covering his face in mock shame, having known eventually Jack would find out.

“Oh yes. Mr. Man in the Mirror or do you prefer Maximus? Amy, please tell me you kept the medals?”

“I did, first and second place.”

“Kill me.” Chris laughed, catching Amy watching his belly shake with glee.

“I thought you did great, Chris. Jack is just jealous he can’t make a splash.”

“My heart, ‘tis wounded by thee.” Jack said, clutching his chest while looking at Wendy. “But you did do great, Chris. You can be the belly flop champ in our friendship, I won’t come for your title.”

“Thanks, you’re too kind, Jack. Too kind.” Chris retorted, standing up to help clear the table before the group moved to the living room to swap gifts and eat dessert. Wendy and Chris both had extra slices and were looking quite round.

Eventually, Jack and Amy left - after seeing the medals, of course - and Chris leaned back into the couch, pulling Amy into his cushioned side.

“Did you have a good night?”

“I did. Jack and Wendy are great company, but I am glad to have you all to myself.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm, I was watching you all evening. Stuffing your belly, staying full for me.” She purred, leaning closer into him. She started kissing along his jaw, smiling at his moan as her hand slipped lower along his belly. “Come on. I’ve got two pieces of chocolate cream pie and a soft bed calling your name.”

“I love you even more, somehow.” He said, heaving himself up and following after her.


	19. Chapter 19

The new year came and went, Chris and Amy deciding to brave Harry’s to watch the countdown with Jack and Wendy, and the rest of the packed bar. Chris drank his fill of heavy beer and ate plates of nachos and wings before they went home and rang in their new year together.

Their second anniversary snuck up nine days later and Chris woke up with a smile on his face. Luckily for them, their anniversary fell on a Saturday this year and he had the full day planned. But first…

With a heavy grunt, he rolled his bulk over until he was closer to Amy, the mattress dipping so she slid into his soft belly. She murmured, but snuggled closer into his padded chest. He ran his hand over her body where he could reach between their two bellies and moved to stroke her face. Her face was looking softer this past week, her jaw softening and her cheeks growing into two cherub like orbs. She had started looking at herself less critically, gauging her thickening body through his eyes and she was beginning to give in a little more to her cravings.

Chris was thrilled, of course. Her softening body was driving him wild, and he was eager to show her the proof every time he could.

“Hey, good morning, beautiful.” He said, watching as her eyes opened and focused on him. Once she was awake, he pressed a long kiss to her lips, his hands running down to her hips and kneading the flesh there.

“Good morning to you, too. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary. Now, for your first gift.” He slid lower along her body, his hands easily finding their mark and watched as she sighed, arching her back.

Once he brought her to climax twice, he slipped out of bed to triple check their reservations and start on breakfast while she got first dibs at the shower. He looked up as he was pulling our cinnamon rolls from the oven and smiled at her, dressed in his old sweatpants and one of his old shirts, pulled over her belly.

“No sense in getting all made up until I know the plan.”

“You look perfect. Feel free to stay dressed like that all day.” He said, handing her a plate and a mug of decaf. He settled next to her at the table, a single rose at her spot. She smiled at him, inhaling the scent of the rose, before digging in with surprising gusto.

“Your son loves cinnamon rolls. Or you’ve conspired with him to make me fatter.” She said, laughing as she finished off the second pastry.

“You caught me. I’m a baby whisperer.” Chris said, smiling at her before getting up to get them both seconds. He ran her through his plan for their day - watching a new movie they had missed in the theaters, picking out some baby stuff on a registry, and then dinner at 5. “Sound good to you?”

“Amazing as always, Chris.”

“Now, you go watch that new episode of house hunters and I’ll clean up and take a shower.”

“But I should pamper you at some point.”

“I got lucky marrying you; so everyday you pamper me.”

“You’re such a romantic.”

“You love it. Now, go get comfy. I got this.” She gave up and stood carefully, clutching her belly as she semi-waddled out to the couch. Chris watched her with lust filled eyes and had to restrain himself from chasing after her. “Dishes, Chris. Focus.” 

He managed to finish the dishes in record time and rushed through a five minute shower before stretching out on the couch next to her, a platter of snacks between them. He reached for another chocolate covered strawberry and peaked over at Amy, who was balancing a bowl of popcorn on her belly, eyes glued on the newest superhero movie. She had pulled his sweatpants tower, baring her belly to the air and let the shirt ride up. She caught his gaze and winked at him, rubbing a hand around the globe.

“You tease.”

“I knew you were looking. Now eat your snacks and watch the movie.” She admonished, a grin making her tone teasing. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, grabbing more chocolate pretzels and shifting on the couch to hide his growing problem. How the tables have turned on him. He managed to make it through the movie without too many distractions, although he really couldn’t recall what happened if his life depended on it. 

Pulling out his laptop, they began looking through baby things, jokingly bickering over doing a woodland animal or cars theme. 

“But the baby foxes! Chris, look at the baby foxes!” She whined, trying to appeal to his love of furry animals.

“But Amy, look at the shiny cars!” He teased back, matching her octave as best as he could. The side of her mouth quirked up, and soon they were laughing. “I’m just teasing you, Ames. Get whatever themed stuff you want for the nursery. I’ll just get him addicted to Hot Wheels so he wants one of those car beds.”

“Alright, deal. I get the nursery theme and you can get the toddler room theme.”

“You strike a hard bargain, hot mama, but deal. Now let’s find all the cute fuzzy animal stuff we can get.” They slowly made their way through pages of items, looking over the good, the bad, and the ‘completely unnecessary but still cool’ products. After an hour, they both felt like they were at a good place on knowing what they needed and what was the priority to get.

“That was exhausting. And we haven’t even begun assembling anything.” Chris said, closing the laptop and leaning back, arms stretched out on the couch back and his belly resting on his lap. 

“I know what you mean. We haven’t even looked at paint colors!” Amy teased, sliding closer to him and sliding her hand under his belly. She wobbled his belly and looked up at him. “I think I’ll be catching up to you soon.”

“Hardly. I promised you I’d make you look skinny, right? I keep my word.”

“Good, because you have about four months left.”

“I’m confident - I’m sitting at 322 this morning.”

“Oh yeah? Pretty good, considering all the food that’s been around.”

“I thought so, although I am disappointed it’s not more.” He said, rubbing his hand over hers, still on his belly. 

“You don’t want to gain too fast, you know. And 22 pounds in about 7 weeks is what, 3 lbs a week? That’s no small amount.” 

“Yeah, I guess not. I just … want to be so much bigger already.”

“You’ll get there, love. But enjoy your current size, it’s probably the last time you’ll ever be 322 pounds.” She said, kissing his chubby jaw. 

“You always know the right thing to say.”

“Oh, yeah, I do. And now I’m saying I want to feel my husband slap this gut on my ass as he takes me from behind.” She growled, grabbing an overflowing handful of fat and squeezing. Chris began struggling to sit up quickly, feeling all too fat as Amy got up with ease and began running to their bedroom. He finally got up and followed her, walking in to see her already in position on the bed and shaking her thickened ass.

“I love you, so much.”

“Less talking, more action.” He laughed but quickly followed her commands, kneeling behind her and attempting to line himself up by memory, his gut resting on top of her and blocking his view. He slid in and paused, letting her get comfortable before beginning to slowly move. 

Finally, after she begged for him to go faster and they both came, they decided to take another shower. Together, of course, to conserve water. He watched as she moved and noticed the early signs of her struggling to touch certain areas. 

“Hey, stop. I’ll help before you slip.”

“Thanks … Guess I need a loofa on a stick.” She groused, handing him a washcloth as he knelt to wash her lower half. She probably could have reached if she had propped her legs up like earlier, but the risk of falling was always high. 

“Get me one, too, while you’re at it. I’ve had a few close falls while trying to contort and reach places.”

“Geez, we’re a comedy routine at this point. You’re too fat, I’m too pregnant-”

“And we're too happy. So what if we need loofas on sticks, or I can’t tie my shoes without getting red in the face. We’re happy, we’re healthy and we’re a family.” he punctuated his point with a kiss to her belly and watched as she slowly smiled.

“You’re right. I’ll stop.”

“You can complain, and vent, but just remember I’m here to help you. Plus we have 2 day shipping on whatever we need to get.” He said, standing carefully and rubbing his sore knees. He turned off the water and got out, first wrapping her in a towel and then himself. “Just focus on getting ready and know that no matter what, all I’ll be thinking about tonight is how lucky I am you married me.”

“And the food you’ll be eating.” She added, smirking at him. 

“Well, yeah. I have to keep my stunning figure somehow. You have an hour and a half.” He warned, walking into their bedroom and leaving her the bathroom and all her gadgets. She ran a hand over her new curves, taking in her thickening body and smiled, knowing exactly what to wear to feel sexy and drive him wild. 

Because he was ravenous when he was aroused and she wanted him waddling by the time they got home. 

_-_-_-_

“Amy! Come on! We need to be there in 30 minutes and it takes a while to park.” He yelled, smiling to himself. Really their reservation was in 45, but he knew he needed to give them a buffer. The restaurant was a fancy seafood place known for their portions and rich food. He was dressed in slacks and a suit jacket, with a blue dress shirt Amy got him for Christmas. It was snug, and it will be straining by the time tonight is over.

“Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t decide if I wanted heels or not.” Amy said, the sound of her shoes clicking behind him. He turned and felt his mouth go dry. She was wearing a white body con dress that hugged her curves to her knees, with a pearl studded V-neck top that had off the shoulder sleeves. She carefully twirled, enjoying seeing him awestruck. “Do you like?”

“I love it. It really, really looks good.” He stuttered, still a bit stunned. She laughed, a wide smile on her face as she picked up her purse and a warm jacket. 

“Come on, Romeo. You’re going to make us late.” She paused to pat his chest, before slipping out of the door. Shaking himself, he quickly locked up and made it to her car door to open it for her, carefully watching as she slid into the seat, arms ready to catch her.

He managed to drive safely to the restaurant, despite keeping one eye on Amy the entire way. She had an easy smile on her face, his reactions to her bolstering her confidence. They managed to make it with five minutes after to spare and soon they were seated at a table overlooking the river. 

"It's beautiful here." Amy said, taking in the sleek decor and the sun setting over the water. 

“The only beautiful thing I see is you.”

“Flatterer.” She said, smiling at him.

“Just being honest.” He was interrupted from going further by the waiter approaching with a smile.

“Hi, my name is Frank, I’ll be your server for the evening. Are there any drinks or appetizers I can get started for you?” 

“We’ll start with the blue crab cake appetizer and what drinks would you recommend with that?”

“If you are feeling like wine, I recommend either our Pinot Blanc to bring out the subtle herbs of the crab cakes; or a Champagne to help balance out the richness of the crab cakes and remoulade.”

“I’ll take a glass of the Pinot Blanc.”

“And I’ll just have an iced tea, please.” She said, unconsciously putting a hand on her belly. Frank smiled and dipped his head at them, before promising to be right back with the drinks. “So, are you going to let me order for you again?”

“Sure, if you want.”

“Do you want something hearty, like pasta, or something more savory, like a steak?”

“Something creamy and hearty, that will fill me up.”

“Perfect.” She said, flashing a smile at him. 

Frank delivered their drinks, and verified they were ready to order. He looked at Chris, but switched to Amy with a surprised look that was quickly masked.

“He’ll have the Seafood Linguine with a side of beer battered prawns and I’ll have the grilled salmon with the mango salsa.”

“Perfect. I will get this started and your crab cakes should be out in a couple minutes.” He took their menus and disappeared, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

“I never get tired of you ordering for me.” Chris said, reaching for her hand and feeling his belly bump into the table, before splitting into two rolls. 

“I really appreciate you letting me. I know sometimes my eyes are bigger than your belly, but you always do so well finishing for me.”

“I only regret not doing this sooner. Could you imagine how fat I would be now?”

“You would be huge. But no sense in playing that game. I’m far more interested in how fat you will get now.” She said, her eyes twinkling in the low light.

Frank dropped off their appetizer and two plates before whisking off to get Chris a refill. He let Amy take a crab cake before pulling the remaining three onto his plate. He easily cut into one and took a bite with a bit of the remoulade sauce and brought it to his mouth and let out a quiet moan.

“This is so good.” The crust of the cake was crispy and light, the panko adding a crisp texture to the crab cake. The cake itsel;f had a blend of spices and citrus undertones that complimented the crab without overpowering the palette. Chris quickly finished off his appetizer, Amy watching with a smile at his uncontained foodie joy. 

“It was pretty good. The chef did a great job.”

“They did amazing! Now I'm even hungrier for the main course.” Chris said, resting his hands on his belly in anticipation. He paused and chuckled, leaning in closer to Amy. “I’m such a glutton, aren’t I?”

“You absolutely are. I can tell you’re getting aroused, your eyes get that look.”

“You know me so well. I can’t wait until I’m stuffed and waddling to our bed tonight.” She grinned at him, her slight shifting in her seat letting him know he was affecting her. “Do you want me like that, too stuffed and helpless to do anything other than digest the calories into fat?”

“Chris... “ She sighed out, her eyes darting around as she leaned in closer. “I want you past stuffed. I want you to have to sit in the car for twenty minutes, unable to get up. Then I want you to lean against the walls as you waddle to bed, unable to stand on your own.”

“Amy…” He was interrupted by the site of their food coming towards them. He leaned back and winked at her, promising her a show.

“And here we go. Can I get anything else for you?” Frank asked, addressing Amy, causing Chris to smile and wink at her. 

“No, thank you.”

“Perfect, enjoy.” He half bowed to them before walking away.

“Eat up, Tubby. I want to see you finish the plates.”

“Yes ma’am.” Chris said, tucking the napkin under his belly roll. The plate of linguine was large - at least a pound of pasta, sauce and seafood. And off to the side were 6 beer battered and fried prawns, a small bowl of tartar sauce and a slice of lemon on the side. He licked his lips, deciding to try a prawn first. “Mm, this is really good. I think they even used an IPA and not just a cheap can.”

“I’m impressed you can even tell.” She chuckled, carefully eating her salmon with a bit of the mango salsa on top. She sighed happily. “This is pretty amazing. I didn’t think it would work, but it does. Here.” She loaded her fork with some salmon, lime rice and a bit of salsa and held it out to him. He leaned forward and ate it, making a pleased noise.

“That is really good! A weird mix, but the salmon isn’t too fishy.” She swirled some of the linguine of his fork and took a bite, moaning out of reflex. He quickly took another bite, Amy watching on with a grin. 

Maybe she tied sex and food together a little too well with him. 

They finish their dinner, Chris eating his entire pasta dish and the prawns with ease, leaning back with a burp and trying to rub his belly surreptitiously. He was full, but not stuffed. Yet.

“How do you feel about dessert?”

“Can I even say no to you?” 

“No.”

“Then I want dessert.”

“Good boy.” She purred, watching him with heavy eyes as he rubbed his belly. The tension that was building was getting to a pleasant throb between her legs, but she wanted him to have dessert before they headed home to take care of each other.

Frank gave them a couple more minutes, mildly impressed at the male patron and his capacity. He also was interested in the dichotomy of her ordering for him and wondered how he could ask his girlfriend to order for him. Shaking himself he approached the table, picking up the plates.

“How was everything?”

“Amazing.” Chris said, trying to sit more upright.

“It was delicious. Thank you.”

“Of course. May I interest you both in dessert?” He asked, once again addressing Amy over Chris.

“Yes, please. I’ll have an espresso and a slice of cheesecake. He will have the molten lava cake dish and a glass of the Diplomático Reserva Exclusiva rum served neat.” She rambled off with ease, Frank nodding at her choices before leaving to get their dessert arranged.

“Damn, babe. If I wasn't turned on before, I am now. You didn’t even look at a menu.”

“I looked earlier, online. I also called to make sure they had the right rum.” She said, leaning forward to prop her chin on her hand and smile at him.

“Damn. I am lucky. Have I told you that?”

“Many times. But I’m luckier to have you.”

“Debatable.” He said, mouth watering as Frank approached with a tray. He served Amy her coffee and cheesecake, before setting down a whiskey glass in front of Chris followed by a chocolate lava cake with ice cream and orange zest on top.

“Enjoy. Take your time finishing up.” Frank said, winking at them both before leaving them alone.

“So what is so special about this rum?”

“It is a dark and sweet rum that is aged for up to twelve years in an ex-Bourbon oak cask. It’s said to be an indulgent and rich rum, with notes of chocolate and sweet fruit. It should be very smooth and pair nicely with the dessert.” She explained, watching as he took a sniff of the whiskey before sipping it. He looked at her with pleasant surprise.  
“That’s actually spot on! It’s definitely a whole dessert on its own.”

“Hopefully not too sweet with the cake.”

“Is that even a thing? Too sweet?” He asked, taking a bite of his dessert only to sigh happily at the flavors and the warm chocolate sauce. “I’ve found the perfect meal. Besides yours, of course.”

“I can admit defeat, don’t worry. I’ll just have to try to recreate it for you.”

‘Serve me this dessert every night and I’ll be 400 plus in no time.”

“Is that a promise?” She teased, taking another bite of her cheesecake. Her dessert was good, a perfect rendition of a true classic. And in true fashion, she ended up giving him half of her large slice, watching him happily devour it. 

He slowly finished off his glass, breathing heavy as Amy paid for their dinner, ignoring his protests of reaching for his wallet. Finally they made their way to the car, Amy telling him to get in the passenger seat and recline back a bit as she moved the driver seat up. 

He immediately fell asleep, the liquor and his warm belly making it impossible to stay awake with the lull of the road. Amy glanced over at his snoozing form, a smile on her lips as she took in the image of her overstuffed husband, belly straining at this shirt and thighs pushing at his pants. 

Much to her joy, Chris struggled to rise out of the low car seat, staggering into the house and heading straight for their bed. He managed to get undressed, before falling into bed, watching his flushed skin practically pulse. He was stuffed and hard, he could feel his dick throbbing under his belly even if he couldn’t see it. Amy finally arrived at their room, grinning like the Cheshire cat at seeing him naked and beached on their bed.

“I love this view. You, naked and throbbing, and unable to get off thanks to your belly. Fully under my control.” She purred, climbing next to him so she could run her fingers over his body, leaving goosebumps along his skin. He whimpered under her, his hands trying to reach himself but unable to get close. She smiled wider, enjoying his frazzled state, and slowly started stroking his dick, making the strokes long and loose. 

“Please … please, Amy. Let’s not tease me too much tonight.”

“Hmm … I’ll make a deal. If you promise to rest this belly on me and fuck me hard and fast, I’ll give you belly rubs until you fall asleep.”

“Won’t you do that anyway?”

“Probably. But one way you get to cum, the other you go without.”

“Alright, alright. Get ready because I’ll be coming in hot. Once I get up.”


	20. Chapter 20

A month later Valentines day arrived and Chris was sitting in at a hefty 336 pounds, a modest 14lb gain since their anniversary. He was a bit upset at the low number, but Amy was thrilled and had promised him a feast of chocolates tonight.

But for the moment, he ws parking his car outside her office building, grabbing a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear to surprise her at lunch. She was 28 weeks pregnant and was looking as radiant as ever, solidly in her third trimester. He climbed up the few steps and walked into the warm office, glad to be out of the light snow.

“Chris! Good to see you!” Her boss, Simone, called. The older woman walked over and hugged him, careful of his flowers.

“Hi Simone. Glad to see you again! How have you been?”

“I’ve been excellent, Chris, thank you. Are you here for Amy or are these for me?”

“Now, now, Simone. You know you and I had our chance a while ago.” He joked, an old joke between the two of them, especially since Simone was old enough to be his mom. 

“I know, but damn. You’d still make a fine pool boy.” She said, patting his belly and chuckling at his blush. Amy’s work had been nothing but supportive of his fattening and would frequently send treats home with Amy for him to eat and give feedback on. Thanks to his impeccable palette, a few of the ladies had won a few minor baking competitions once they took his suggestions on spices.

“Am I hearing you trying to steal my hubby, Simone?” Amy asked, appearing at her office door.

“Do you blame me?”

“Not at all, but what would your husband think?”

“He’d understand, I’m sure. Alright, I’ll try stealing you away next time.” She fake sighed, winking at Amy as she headed back to her office.

“I swear you somehow got more charismatic as you got fatter.” Amy grumbled good naturedly as she shut the door behind him. He set the gifts down and kissed her, the both of them moving their bellies to the sides so they could actually reach.

“As beautiful as Simone is, she scares me. She’d eat me alive.Where as you, my love, will just feed me. A far more preferred time.”

“Mmm, I’ll feed you all right. Until you can’t move.”

“Please do.” He kissed her one more time before sitting down, his legs burning a bit from walking around the store and from the parking lot. But he pulled her with him, letting her perch on his remaining lap while she opened the gift bag. He was thrilled at the weight of her on his knee, even if their time to do this was drawing short thanks to his expanding gut.

“Aw, Chris! He’s adorable!” She cried, pulling out an overstuffed teddy, that resembled him just a little. The tan teddy bear was dressed in swim trunks with sunglasses and a fake medal around its neck. 

Okay, so the bear was meant to resemble him. He had spent a few weeks sourcing it out, finding the right bear and having it customized to be a bit more rotund and with the custom outfit. 

“It’s perfect, I love it.” She hugged it and leaned back to kiss him.

“Good, I’m glad! I wanted you to be able to be reminded of my softness at work.”

“This is an excellent reminder. And the flowers are beautiful.” She said, pulling out a couple chocolates from the bag, passing one to him. He unwrapped the milk chocolate and let it melt over his tongue, his hands rubbing circles onto her hips. “Are you ready for tonight? I plan on making you immobile from sweets.”

“Oh, I am. I’ll be leaving work a little early, around 5:30, so I can be home early.”

“Good. Oh, and make sure you change into the outfit I’ll leave at the door before going to the living room.”

“Oh-kay?”

“Trust me.” She said, kissing him as she stood up.

_-_-_-_-_

Right at 6:00 he pulled into the driveway and walked to the house, his excitement spurring him to move quickly, causing his body to shake and jiggle as he entered the house. Shedding his clothes quickly, he found the red bag on the bench and opened it, to see a red G-string with an ample package area. He choked on his breath and checked the fit against his body - it would be tight, but it would work.

He slid the skimpy material over his legs and up his thick thighs until he was carefully packed into the hammock part and the back wedged up his ample ass cheeks. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and noted he could just barely see the material under his belly, the image sending a spark to his balls. He quickly grabbed one last gift and snuck it under his gut, hidden from view.

He made sure the door was locked before walking to the living room, rounding the corner with a delighted gasp. Amy had pushed all the furniture out of the way and laid down a plush blanket and pillows on the floor, rose petals of various colors scattered around along with candles casting a warm light. 

But the true reason for his erection was Amy, dressed in her own white thong and bra, a pair of fluffy angel wings clipped to the back and a wire halo headband on her head. 

“Oh, hello, there.” She purred, noticing him standing there.

“I think I died and am meeting an actual angel.”

“An angel who happens to look just like your wife and is 28 weeks preggers?”

“Exactly. Bonus points for the realism.” He said, drawing her into as passionate of a kiss as their bellies allowed. 

“Mmm… go ahead and get comfortable and I’ll start bringing out your gift.” She said, dancing away from him with considerable grace given her size. He slowly lowered himself to the floor, falling the last six inches with a heavy thud. He moved some pillows around until he was propped half sitting up, reclining back in the position he knew that allowed him to eat to capacity and then some. She started to bring out plates of chocolate covered strawberries and cherries; cookies in the shapes of hearts; some red velvet cupcakes; heavy fudge brownies with heart sprinkles and walnuts; and finally a raspberry cheesecake.

“All of this for me?”

“Well, I’ll have a few bites, but 98% of this is going to end up in you.”

“Sounds good to me! Oh… wait. One more gift.” He shifted and used one hand to lift his belly and the other fish out the jewelry box. She watched with a delighted grin at his new hiding spot and she carefully opened the box, a genuine smile gracing her face as she looked at the necklace. The design was a sterling silver pendant of two intertwined strands of metal wrapped around a diamond.

“I love it… it’s gorgeous, Chris. Was it ridiculously expensive? Please tell me you didn’t splurge on me.”

“Hush, love. First off, I would be happy to spoil you at any cost. But no, it didn’t break the bank. I still have both my kidneys and didn’t take out a second mortgage. Now, come here so I can put it on you.” She crawled closer and swept her hair aside so he could drape the necklace around her neck. 

“It’s beautiful.” She said, looking down at his, a second chin forming easily as she looked down.

“It only enhances your beauty.”

“Such a charmer.”

“Only for you.” His belly interrupted their kiss and she broke away with a giggle, patting his belly and sending waves across it. “I believe the Beast is hungry.”

“Oh, I bet.” She pulled a chocolate covered strawberry on the plate and hand fed it to him, one hand rubbing his belly as he slowly ate the fruit. She led him through several rounds of alternating treats, until she had just the cheesecake and two cupcakes left.

She handed him one cupcake and she started eating the other one, careful to make sure none of it hit her outfit but Chris plowed through his with far less care. He burped and leaned back, legs spread wide and his hands on his belly, rubbing circles onto it. He was a perfect image of a glutton at this point and she could only imagine how hard he was under all his fat. 

He was breathing heavy, his head swimming from the sugar and his arousal. He wanted to finish the feast for her, but he felt even more stuffed than their anniversary a month ago. She had also brought out strawberry milk to help him wash the feast down, only stretching his belly further. 

“You okay to continue?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.” He said, trying to sit up more. Once he was comfortable, she began feeding him slice by slice, eventually letting him feed himself so she could kneel in between his legs and rub his belly, seeking out the firm spots. She knew she hit the right areas by his groans of happiness as she dug down into the flesh. He whimpered under her, her hands smoothing out into gentle rubs as he moved to his last two slices.

“Come on, baby. You can do it. Finish the cheesecake, you can do it, Tubby. Think of all these calories going straight into your belly ... imagine pinning me down in a few months, knocking me up yet again. Don’t you want to get me back for all these stuffings? Using my creation against me?” She purred, her voice a steady chant in spurring him on, taking bigger bites as she painted a more erotic picture for him. 

He pushed the last bite into his mouth and laboriously chewed, watched through lidded eyes as she swept the trash off of him and focused back on his belly, working her skilled hands around his dome. He slipped into a food coma, his snores making Amy chuckle as she continued to rub circles into his belly. Perhaps some people would be mad at their husband passing out, but she took it as the highest compliment he could give her.

She stood carefully and looked down at him; taking in his legs spread in a V, his arms on the floor next to him, his belly tight and round, rising into the air on each inhale and his mouth slightly open. He was adorable, and glutted, and massive. All because of, and for, her.

She quietly cleaned up around him, making sure to use a washcloth to clean his belly up, having to slide the rag between his moobs and belly to capture all the crumbs. Finally she snuggled next to him, finding a comfortable spot against him and closing her eyes for a quick nap.

_-_-_-_

About an hour later, she woke to the feeling on his stroking her bare thigh. She opened her eyes to see his heavy gaze taking her in, his warm hands sliding over her skin.

“Ready for your reward for that feast, my angel?”

“Mmm, yes please.” She began to shift to her knees but paused as he stopped her. “What?”

“I’ve done some research for your pleasure. Here, just slide these off.” He said, tugging at her underwear. She pulled them off and helped him remove his before he pulled her back into his belly. With one chubby arm, he reached down between her legs and began stroking her, sliding his thickened digits in and out of her. Her breath caught in her throat and she gripped his right arm that was around her chest. 

He focused on building her up while listening to her pants and moans, pressing his lips to her ear and whispering sweet nothings to her. Finally once he had her safely primed, he gently shifted her around until he could enter her. She was still laying on her side with him slightly hovering over her to clear his belly and be able to hit deeper. 

He kept her on edge for over five minutes, getting her close and then backing off. Finally, once he was shaking from the physical taxation on his muscle, he quickly drove into her, watching her come undone under him, probably the best display of her climaxing he had seen in all their years together. He followed quickly after, managing to just barely make it before his right arm gave out and he collapsed heavily behind her, panting and sweaty.

“Chris… what was that? And why did it take you so long to do that?” She exclaimed, turning to look at him with a blissful smile.

“It was all that sugar. And a helpful article from a pregnancy website on sex positions. Figured you were a bit tired of doggy.”

“You are not entirely wrong. But damn, Daddy, you’ve got moves.” She felt him twitch back to life against her ass. “You like that? Daddy?”

“Coming from you? Hell yes. But we really need to get up and onto a softer surface for round two.” He said, petting her hip, slowly rubbing his hips against her. She carefully got up and then helped him wobble to his feet, his gut hanging lower than this morning as he followed her to the bedroom for rounds two and three.

And maybe four if he could eat some more cake as a re-fuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're drawing to a close! Only 4 more chapters left of Chris & Amy's journey. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read so far, left kudos and/or commented! I hope you all have enjoyed their journey as much as I have. I'll eventually write a few stories on a few side characters, particularly Wendy & Jack as well as Andy and his boyfriend, Daniel. All various feederism fics, of course.


	21. Chapter 21

In the month after the Valentine day feast, Chris managed to add another 11 pounds onto his belly and moobs, his gut sticking out further from his body and his moobs getting to be a plumper handful for Amy to grab onto. 347lbs was a fun weight for Chris it was half between two sizes, 2xl’s running large could still stretch around him and 3xl’s were a bit roomy, giving the illusion he had lost weight to the untrained eye. 

It was St. Patrick's Day, the day where everyone claimed vague Irish heritage for the excuse to drink green beer.

But for Chris and Amy, it was also a celebration of her entering week 33 of pregnancy. She had gone through a growth spurt recently and her belly was sticking out farther than before, causing her to use more of his shirts to lounge around. Which he was perfectly willing to see, especially if that’s all she wore around the house. 

He helped guide her into Harry’s after work, his hand on her back as she waddled through the crowded bar. Thankfully people saw her coming and made enough space for them both, letting them slip through easily until they got to the bar. 

“Hi guys!” Wendy called, bustling around behind the bar, decked out in a green sequin dress that hugged her curves and showed off her thickening middle. Jack popped up from behind the bar, his work jacket off and his sleeves rolled up. He had several green bead necklaces around his neck and someone had coated his beard in green glitter. He placed a crate of beer on the counter and grinned at Chris and Wendy, clearly enjoying his new part time job as a bartender. He had picked up the extra shift at the bar while Wendy worked, the owner happy to let him pick up the shift when he was home.

“Hey, didn’t think you’d make it!” Jack said, speaking louder to carry over the noise of the bar. He poured an Irish stout for Chris and quickly mixed a virgin margarita for Amy, working with ease next to Wendy. He reached around her for a lime, his hand lingering on her waist before sliding the green mocktail to Amy. 

“Thanks, Jack! You seem to be having a lot of fun!” Amy called, leaning sideways against the bar. 

“I really am! Everyone here is great and it’s a nice break from the office. Plus it let’s me hang out with Wendy a bit more.” He said, pouring a green dyed IPA from a pitcher and taking a drink. The bar had a brief lull in patrons as a large group shuffled out to continue the bar and pub crawl. “Are Andy and Daniel coming by?”

“They said they would try to make it once Daniel got off work.” Chris said, not having to yell for the moment. Andy had turned 21 a few weeks ago and had developed a taste for heavy lagers and stouts, enjoying his entry into the world of alcohol. Plus it helped with Jack there to help him pace himself and generally look after the kid.

“Oh, before I forget, here’s our St. Patrick's Day menu.” Wendy said, handing Chris a menu printed on green paper. He glanced over and saw the typical bar food and saw a few Irish meals, like corned beef and cabbage, reuben sandwich and shepherd's pie. “Anything look good?”

“Can I get some jalapeno poppers and a reuben?”

“Sure! Anything for you, Amy?”

“I’ll take some of the potato soup.”

“No problem, I’ll let Tomas know.” She disappeared into the back, Chris and Wendy catching Jack following her with his eyes. They shared a smile, both wordlessly agreeing Jack was head over heels in love with Wendy. 

“So, any more travel plans soon?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Headed to Japan for two weeks at the start of April.”

“That sounds like fun. Why two weeks this time?”

“There’s three clients that need to be met with, so instead of trying to cram it all in five days, I’m taking ten. That gives me an opportunity for follow up meetings incase the team needs anything else.”

“Good idea.”

“Speaking of good ideas,” Wendy said, reappearing from the kitchen, “should we share our news?” Jack smiled and nodded, before looking at the two of them.

“Wendy and I are in need of your expertise on decoration, Ames. We’re moving in together.” Amy paused for a moment before squealing and reaching over to squeeze Wendy’s hands. The two women began chatting, and Chris raised his beer to tap Jacks’.

“A pretty big step, congrats.”

“Thanks! It just feels right, you know? So I think she’s moving into my place since it’s a bit bigger.”

“I’m really happy for you. Looks like you finally found your fish.”

“Very true.” Jack grinned before looking over Chris’ shoulder and waving. Chris turned to see Andy and Daniel approaching.

“Hey, guys! Pull up a seat.”Chris said, scooting closer to Amy and causing his belly to shake and brush up against her arm. Andy and Danel crowded in and quickly ordered beer and dinner. Andy tugged at his button up shirt unconsciously, something Chris saw but was distracted by his plate being slid in front of him by Tomas, who set Amy’s soup down as well. “Thank you, Tomas! This looks delicious.”

“You’re welcome, Chris. Glad to see you both made it out tonight. Amy, radiant as ever.”

“Thank you, Chef.” She said, smiling as they traded pleasantries as Chris began eating, his plate piled high with jalapeno poppers, the fried foods burying his sandwich. He ate a few, enjoying the slight kick of spice and took a drink from his beer before tucking in to his sandwich. He loosely followed conversations between his friends, focusing mainly on his food and drinking his beer, which Jack and Wendy kept filled. This was the meaning of life, right? Surrounded by good people and good food. 

After a few hours of chatting with everyone, Amy and Chris decided to call it a night. He helped her out to the car, passing by people still bar crawling and cheering into the night. At their car, he gently leaned into her, taking care to not press too hard into her belly.

“Mmm, feeling a bit frisky there, Chris?”

“A little. Too bad we’re both a little too old to make out in the backseat.”

“Too old? I think you mean too fat.” She teased, slapping the lower part of his belly, where he jiggled the most. He grabbed her hand and pressed it into his side, her fingers already working small circles into the side of his belly without the need for him to ask. 

“Definitely too fat. Although if we put you on top…”

“Ha, no, baby. I’m more than happy to be on top, but I think we’ll both get stuck if we try it in the backseat.”

“True. We’ll save the backseat for the next baby-making round.” He pulled away slightly, angling his belly to the side so he could kiss her. He was still nervous to push into her too much, and was looking forward until he could pin her against every surface in their house again.

But for now, they had to get home and get lucky.

_-_-_-_-_

Towards the end of April, with only two weeks to go to the due date, Chris was doing his best to eat and pack on the last few pounds he could. He managed to only gain twelve pounds in roughly five weeks, putting him at 359. He was a bit disappointed in his gain, but he was still bigger than Amy at 38 weeks pregnant so that made up for it.

He lowered himself carefully into his new office chair, the last one had given up and cracked a week ago. Andy, now promoted to his and Jack’s secretary, had quickly gotten him a new chair, making sure this one was rated for 500. Just in case. 

As he was checking his email, his phone buzzed. Right as he pulled it out from his ever tightening pants pocket, his direct office line rang. 

“This is Chris.”

“It’s me. Are you super busy right now?” Amy asked, her voice tight and nervous.

“No, why? Are you okay?”

“I … I don’t know. I’m having more of those fake contractions, but they’re getting stronger. I’m pretty nervous.”

“Okay, okay. Calm down. Take a few deep breaths.” He stood and started grabbing his stuff, shutting off his computer. “You have your hospital bag?”

“Yeah, already by the door.”

“Think you can wait for me to get home? Or do you need to go now?”

“I think I can wait. It’s not too painful and my water hasn’t broken yet.”

“Why don’t you call your doctor and I’ll head on my way.” They hung up and Chris walked out to Andy. “Hey, Amy just called; looks like it may be go time. Will you let everyone know? I’ll keep you updated once we get to the hospital.”

“Of course! Good luck?”

“Thanks!” He quickly shot a text to Wendy and Jack, the latter still overseas. Once in his car, his phone buzzed with an incoming call. “Hey man.”

“Chris! So Amy’s in labor?” Jack asked, his voice a bit muffled.

“She thinks so, or at least at the early stage. I’m headed home to pick her up.”

“Shit. I wish I was there to help.”

“Help with what? I don’t even know what to do!”

“I don’t know, fetch water bottles?” He chuckled, the phone speaker crackling.

“True. It’s alright, we don’t even know what is going on.”

“Well, keep me in the loop. And let Wendy know if you need anything, I know she won’t mind.”

“Will do. Having fun in Tokyo?”

“Oh yeah! It’s a really cool place. I’ve been to the Imperial Palace and the Meiji Temple. I think my translator is taking me to the Ginza district and the Kabuki-za Theatre tomorrow.”

“That sounds like fun! Taking a lot of photos?”

“Where I can, at least. Alright, good luck at the hospital. I’ll text you later after this meeting is over.”

“Sounds good, good luck to you too.” He hit end call and pulled up the house phone, quickly checking in with Amy, still about twenty minutes from home.

“Dr. Morris thinks it’s nothing to be worried about but wants us to meet her at the hospital. Just to be sure.” She broke off with a sharp inhale, and he gripped the steering wheel and pressed harder on the gas pedal. “Sorry, just another contraction. They are about fifteen minutes apart.”

“You’re doing great, babe. Just hold on. Did you call your mom?”

“No, I can’t deal with her worry. I did test Wendy to be on stand bye in case you weren't able to make it. She’s off today.”

“That was smart. I also texted her.”

“Smart people think alike. I think we need to paint this summer.” He laughed at her subject change, as he moved lanes to the exit.

“Feeling like a change?”

“Yeah, I think we should do shiplap.”

“Maybe we should go black. A statement wall.”

“We could do blackboard paint and let him draw all over the walls.”

“There’s an idea. Alright, getting closer.”

“Speeding, Mr. Riley?”

“I think the law could forgive me for the moment.”

“Just be careful. If you get hurt, I’ll murder you. And I’ll bring you back from the dead to re-murder you, too.”

“Yes ma’am. I have no doubt.”

“Alright, see you in a few. I’m going to go look at paint samples again.” She hung up, and Chris took a deep breath, trying to stabilize his heart. He was a bit worried - he had hoped Dr. Morris would have them go to her office, not the hospital. Surely if she wanted the hospital this was far more serious. Unless it was all just caution. He gripped the wheel again and tried to shake his nerves. He needed to be strong.

Soon enough he pulled into the driveway, backing up so the passenger door was the closest to the house. He got out and walked as fast as he could to the door, his heavier body slowing him down.

“I’m here!”

“In the - ow- living room.” He walked around the corner, depositing his stuff on the bench as he went. He walked in and saw her bending over, a hand on the couch as she rubbed her belly. She straightened slowly and checked her phone. “Thirteen minutes.”

“You ready to go?”

“Very. Just need help sliding on my shoes.” She waddled over to him and briefly kissed him before she followed him to the door. He kneeled and helped slide on her shoes, huffing and panting as he stood up. He grabbed the bag and helped her to the car, quickly sliding in once she was settled. 

She kept up a steady conversation, both of them growing more nervous as they got closer. She had two more contractions, reaching for his hand while she tried to breath deeply.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so. I haven’t peed on your seats yet, at least.”

“I mean, feel free. After all, cleaning my seats is far easier than birth. I think I’ll drop you off at the entrance and I’ll find a parking spot.”

“Okay, I’ll figure out where we need to go. Are you ready to become a dad?”

“Honestly? No. But I know we’ll figure it out together.”

“Damn straight. Alright see you in a few.” She carefully got out, waving him off from helping her. She waddled into the hospital entrance, the front desk employees glancing up.

“Hi, how can we help you?”

“I might be in labor. I was told to meet my doctor here, and my husband is parking the car.”

“Okay, no worries.” The older woman stood and fetched a wheelchair and rolled it over, helping Amy into the seat. “Is this your first baby?”

“Yes. I’m sure it’s nothing but…”

“Better to be safe than sorry. Would you like me to get you to the Labor and Delivery wing or do you want to wait for your husband?”

“Wait, if I could. I hate to leave him.”

“Definitely your first baby. By my third, I left my hubby in the parking lot.” The other worker joked, a smile gracing Amy’s face. “A little boy or girl?”

“Boy. Or at least that’s what we were told.”

“That’s exciting! Little boys are a lot of fun, although a bit energetic.” The two older women chatted with Amy, keeping her mind off of the moment as much as they could until Chris walked through the doors, a bit red faced.

“Hey, babe. Got the bag?” Chris held up the tote and her purse.

“Got both bags. Do you know where we’re headed?”

“I do. These lovely women helped me get it figured out.” Amy said, smiling at both of them. Chris flashed them a smile as well and began wheeling Amy forward.

“Let’s go see what this baby is doing, then.” 

“Maybe we should’ve gotten you a wheelchair too. Looking pretty flushed.” She said, leaning back to look at him. He looked down, raising his eyebrows as she grinned, counting three chins from this angle. 

“Be nice, or I’ll make you wheel me out.”

“Wouldn’t that be a sight?” She snickered, reaching behind to grab his thigh as he stepped forward. “Too fat to walk the hallways.”

“Keep quiet, woman.” He mumbled, blushing as a few nurses walked by and looked at his belly. 

“I’ll behave, you party-pooper.” 

“I’ll make it up to you later. Promise.” He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek, his breathing deep and heavy. She smiled and waited for them to approach the department. As he wheeled her forward, they saw Dr. Morris at the desk.

“There they are! How are Mom and Dad doing?”

“Nervous, but glad we’re here.”

“I bet. Come on back and we’ll get you into a room and some tests done. We probably could have met at the office, but with you being only a couple weeks away I’d rather have you here.” Chris carefully followed the doctor, taking care to go slowly in the busy hallway. Finally they were in a room and Dr. Morris told them to get her into a gown and on the bed.

Chris helped her maneuver around, pausing for a contraction before getting her to lay down. He rubbed her belly until a nurse and the doctor came back, quickly getting an IV into her arm and some basic metrics taken

“Alright, blood pressure is a bit elevated, but that’s to be expected right now. How have your contractions been?”

“I’ve had them for about four hours, at first they were irregular but then they started coming every twenty minutes. Now they’re closer to twelve.”

“Any pain or pressure?”

“Pressure in my pelvis. The pain feels like cramps, but nothing too bad but my lower back started hurting with the cramps.”

“Okay. Any discharge or fluid?”

“A bit, but not like the flood I was expecting”

“Okay. Let’s get your legs up and I can check out dilation.” She helped guide her feet into the stirrups and ducked under the gown. Chris looked down at Amy, who was still clutching his hand.

“You didn’t tell me you were in so much pain.”

“I know, I didn’t want you speeding around though. Besides, I’ll want all your sympathy later.”

“My sympathy is like my belly: plenty to go around.” He said winking at her as the doctor came up. 

“Alright, it looks like you are definitely in pre-term labor. It’s common past thirty-seven weeks, and we have a few options. I can prescribe you some medication that will slow down your uterine wall contractions, which may work for a few hours, a few days and maybe even get you to the full forty weeks. Or we can induce early and the baby may have to be on some support for a couple weeks.

“If we try the medication, you’ll need to be on bed rest and zero stress. And you’ll probably need to work from home, if you can, Chris. Just in case the medication doesn’t last. Any questions for me?”

“What is better? And less risky?” Chris asked, glancing down at Amy.

“It would be better to keep the baby in for a bit longer. We really like to see the full forty weeks.”

“Okay. I can work from home without any issues, so I can help you with whatever.”

“I think I want to try going on bed rest. If it works for the next two weeks, great. If not, we’ll handle it then.”

“Alright. I’ll get the prescription ordered up. We’ll give you your first dose here. I’d like you to stay for a couple hours to see if your symptoms subside before sending you home.”

“Okay, thank you, Dr. Morris.”

“Of course, Amy. I’ll be right back.” Chris sighed as she left and looked down at Amy.

“Good thing we came.” He said, turning to pull a chair closer to ease his bulk into.

“I know. Although two weeks stuck in bed doesn’t sound fun.”

“Not for someone like you, at least. I’ll buy you some of those adult coloring books.”

“That could keep me busy. For a day or two.” She joked, rubbing her belly. He reached over and held her hand, smiling as she turned to him.

“We’ll get you through it, don’t worry.” They both looked up as a nurse came in holding a glass of water and a small cup of pills. She walked Amy through each of the pills, approved pain medications and what to watch for. Chris slipped out of the room and quickly texted everyone, calling Andy to check in on work. Afterwards he let Amy know he was headed to the cafeteria and he’d grab her some food. 

Once there, he surveyed his options, which were pretty good considering it was a hospital. He managed to snag himself some meatloaf, potatoes and gravy, and grabbed a club sandwich for her. He grabbed some juices from the fridge and checked out, carefully carrying their tray back to the room. 

For the next few hours, he made frequent trips to the vending machine, his nerves making him hungry. Finally they were discharged, with orders for a prescription and loaded into the car.

“Still hungry, Chris?”

“I could be, why?”

“Because watching you eat calms me down.”

“I’m going to stay stuffed the next two weeks, won’t I?”

“There’s no doubt, tubby. Now, let’s go get my meds and get you some food.”

“Yes ma’am

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
